Miradas
by abiyasha
Summary: Realidad alterna... Naruto y Hinata han creado su propia vida, pero un nuevo rencuentro hara que se reunan para asi demostrarles a sus antiguos compañeros que valen la pena...
1. Chapter 1

1.- Sigo aquí…

Miraba atreves de la enorme ventana de la habitación, mientras que todas las luces de la ciudad de Konoha alumbraban con una fina tela los contornos de lo que lo rodeaba, y pensar que hace un par de horas se encontraba perdido en malos recuerdos de su vieja escuela, tan antigua como el viejo, miraba por la ventana las calles transitadas y oía el ruido escandaloso de las ciudad en la noche.

-una noche más- dijo quedamente mirando al cielo en busca de algún destello celeste, pero para su desgracia si una mísera estrella se dejaba ver en esa fría noche de septiembre. Esa noche Naruto no sintió cuando el sueño lo alcanzo y por la mañana todo lo vivido el día anterior era un mero recuerdo, uno más entre el montón.

Solo somos, lo que queremos ser.

Había recibido la carta, esa mentada carta que le había traído de regreso tantos recuerdo, melancolía y tristeza. Porque tenían que recordarle esa horrible etapa de su vida si cuando por fin había olvidado. Lanzón una mirada a todo su escritorio, lo citaban para dentro de una semana. Miro atreves de la placa de vidrio con su nombre al suelo frente a su escritorio. Nada nuevo, nada que le pudiera recuperar el ánimo ahora que lo tenía decaído.

Tomo la carta entre sus manos y la leyó nuevamente para terminar de gravársela en la mente:

_Estimado sr. Uzumaki Naruto. _

_Esta cordialmente invitado a la reunión de generación de la Preparatoria Konoha el día 27 de septiembre del año en curso. La recepción se llevara a cabo en la sala de fiesta del hotel Misagi en Konoha. Contamos con su presencia. _

_Atte. Haruno Sakura, Directora de la escuela Preparatoria Konoha._

-ja, ni de broma- tiro lla carta al bote de basura aun lado del escritorio y se recostó sobre la silla. –Ja , quieren que regrese a ese lugar, Sakura ni de broma- Tomo el teléfono y marco un sola tecla.

--Se le ofrece algo, jefe- sonó una voz por el aparato.

-Si, por favor tráeme algo de beber… mmm algo fuerte por favor-

-En seguida jefe-

Al rato un hombre vestido de traje entro en la oficina cargando una charola con una copa y una botella de vino.

-Aquí esta lo que pidió jefe. Este…- carraspeo mientras que le servía la bebida- ya son las seis, jefe, va necesitar algo más sino para retirarme-

-No te preocupes Tanaka-san puedes irte-

-sí señor, entonces buenas noches y con su permiso me retiro-

-Hasta mañana Tanaka-san-

-Si hasta mañana jefe- y salió por la puerta dejando al alcance la botella del vino cerca de Naruto Uzumaki.

**Cuando de un amor se trata no hay límites de tiempo, no hay rango social, político o religioso, si el amor es sincero, se dará y no habrá manera de detenerlo. Cuando el amor que uno siente es de verdad, con solo mirar las estrellas y darse cuenta que no son tan hermosas como lo habías creído antes de conocerlo, sabrás que es amor lo que tu corazón realmente da.**

Era la tercera hora de clases y los pequeños se movían inquietos de un lado a otro, buscando llamar la atención de su querida sensei. Todos eran unos angelitos de parvularios, de esos de que a pesar de ser lobos vestidos de oveja no los puedes dejar de amar ni un poco.

-hai hai… - manejaba los globos de un lado a otro –No Fuyuumi-chan no los infles tanto- apartaba a un par de niños que se pelaban por un lápiz de color –aquí hay otro igual Shi-chan-

-¡Hinata –sensei! ¡Hinata-sensei!, Rui-chan no deja que toque el osito- Gritaba una pequeña jalando la falda de Hinata

-Ya voy Midori-chan, solo espera un momento ¿quieres?-

-Haiiii Hinata-Sensei-

El timbre sonó y todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para correr directamente a sus mochilas

-Bien niños ya llegó la hora de comer, ¿Qué les parece si comemos afuera?-

-Hai!!!!- Gritaron todos los pequeños.

-Hinata-chan aun no se como puedes aguantar a todos estos mocosos- una mujer morena, de melena pelirrojo entro en la estancia infantil tomando asiento en la silla de la profesora.

-Pues veras, me encanta los niños-

Hinata estaba juntando los juguetes, colores, listones, etc. Mientras que miraba de reojo por las ventanas que daban al jardín vigilando a sus niños, si a sus queridos niños. Era maestra de parvulario por que le gustaba y a pesar de tener un carácter tímido podía llevarse muy bien con los niños y no sentía esa pequeña presión que siempre sentía al hablar con los adultos. Realmente Hyuga Hinata amaba a los niños, pero no tenía ninguno.

Tenía 24 años, maestra de parvulario, trabajo que redituaba muy bien pero para ella eso no importaba era un trabajo y le gustaba hacerlo. Un año atrás se había salido de su casa, no era por qué no amará su familia, su padre y hermana, pero es que ellos siempre le exigieron algo que ella nunca podría darles, su vida.

-Saome-sensei no tiene nada más que hacer en este momento-

-No Hinata-chan por eso vine a verte que no te gusta que te visite-

-Claro que no, no es eso pero es que estoy algo ocupada solo es que…-

-Hey, vamos no finjas. Sé que no eres muy buena hablando con adultos, por eso vengo a hacerte un favor y darte algo de vida social. Jejeje – Miro distraídamente por todo el ancho del salón hasta encontrarse con Hinata.

-querida, eres una mujer muy bonita bajo todo ese disfraz-

-¿Disfraz? No sé a qué se refiere Saome-sensei-

-Pues a eso a lo que llamas ropa, querida- Se puso de pie y camino contoneando sus caderas hacia donde se encontraba Hinata y al llegar hasta ella tomo su barbilla con una de sus manos e hizo levantar la mirada de una Hinata sonrojada- Me encanta tu timidez, lástima que las dos seamos mujeres porque si no te besaría en este instante- Hinata se aparto exaltada de su lado.

-pero que dices Saome-sensei-

-Bromeaba, solo era eso. JAJAJAA no puedo creer, eres demasiado inocente Hinata-chan, además de seguro tu ni siquiera sabes besar, apuesto a que nunca has tenido un novio verdad?-

-Saome-sensei deje de decir esas cosas, que pasara si alguno de los alumnos la oye-

-Deja de preocuparte tanto Hinata-chan, así se me olvidaba.-saco una carta de su bolsillo- dejaron esto en la dirección y aproveche mi visita para traértela, espero que vayas ,te falta salir un poco querida. –Coloco la carta en el escritorio y salió del salón meciendo sus caderas de un lado a otro.

-De que será- tomo la carta entre sus manos y leyó el remitente –de la preparatoria…-

**Mirar al vacio no hará que las tristezas de nuestros corazones desaparezcan, pero como ayuda a buscar razones que respalden nuestras acciones.**

De nuevo en su casa imaginando cientos de escusas para poder dar con las más exacta para respaldar una gran mentira. Iba a rechazar la invitación, para él volverse a reunir con todos ellos era más que doloroso, era humillante.

Durante la escuela siempre fue considerado un gamberro, no se preocupaba por nada, ni por él mismo, lo único que le llamaba la atención era hacerse más y más fuerte, todo era porque no había entendido el significado de fuerza. Durante esa época eran innumerables las veces que llego a su vacía casa a lamerse las heridas. Nadie lo valoraba como debía de ser, pero bueno quien se iba a fijar en alguien que no ponía esfuerzo en nada.

Miro por la venta desde el decimo piso, desde su habitación, oscuridad nada más que eso, una fría oscuridad que se cernía sobre todo igual que su soledad se cernía sobre todos los demás sentimientos.

Se dejo caer en la cama con medio cuerpo afuera, que importaba, porque para Naruto lo único que le importaba en ese momento era olvidar todo, todo lo que esa carta le había traído de regreso.

Se quedo dormido al rato, pensando en más escusas, hasta que el despertador dio las seis de la mañana y de mal modo se dirigió a la ducha metiéndose al agua, para después secarse con la primera toalla que encontrara, se vistió con unos pantalones negros con camiseta en un tono melón acompañada por una chaqueta y zapatos negros. Se medio acomodo el cabello, por último tomo una copa más de tequila y salió por la puerta principal de la casa.

Al llegar a la oficina se encontró con Tanaka-san en el elevador, ambos subieron a la oficina y ya ahí…

-Jefe, perdone que me meta en lo que no debo pero ayer cuando recibí por la carta por parte de una señorita, me pidió que tratara de convencerlo, pero la verdad creo que usted no quiere ir, o a caso me equivoco- bajo la cabeza mientras que ambos hombres se quedaban parados en medio de la estancia.

-No te equivocas Tanaka-san, la verdad yo no tengo nada que ver con ellos.

-Como lo pensaba señor, con su permiso- se sentó en su silla y Naruto entró a su oficina.

-¿quién habla sido la que le dijo eso a Tanaka –san? –

**nota.- espero que le guste es fic... para aquellos que estan leyendo mi otro fic de naruto.. momantai... osea no se preocupen solo me estoy tomando un descanso para volverme a inspirar y lograr un buen fic... Gracias por leerlo.. espero que les guste...**

**abiyasha-desu!!!**


	2. Cambios

Bueno hoy voy a subir doble capitulo... espero que le siga gustando y mil gracias a quellos que me dejaron un review, espero muchos más... bien continueos con la historia...

por cierto los personajes pertenencesn a kishimoto-sama...

2.- Cambios…

**Cuando miramos al vacio en la búsqueda de respuestas, nos damos cuentas que estamos llenos de ellas, pero que nos hacemos sordos para no darnos cuenta.**

Un día más con aquellos niños, un día normal después de todo, pero algo había cambiado en el interior de Hinata, por que no sabía con exactitud que es lo que iba a ser ya que en la carta le pedían que fuera a la reunión y claro que tenía ganas de asistir, pero tenía trabajo y no podía pedir el día libre, los estaba guardando para ir a ver a su familia, pero bueno tenía que hacerse a la idea de que no asistiría a la reunión, tal vez y ni se perdiera de nada, solo hablaría de lo ha sido su vida, de los hijos, del trabajo. Pero para Hinata viéndolo de ese modo se daba cuenta que realmente ir no era muy buena idea.

-Ohayo Hinata-sensei-

-Ohayo Midori-chan- tomo a la niña de la mano y ambas se perdieron en las actividades del día.

A eso de las 10 de la mañana mientras que los niños estaban en la hora del almuerzo, la directora mando a llamar a todos los maestros del parvulario, algo en el corazón de Hinata le decía que no era para dar noticias buenas.

La oficina era pequeña, unos 10 metros cuadrados, eso sin quitarle lo de los muebles. Como podían los maestros se fueron reuniendo en torno al escritorio de la directora y cuando el reloj daba las 11 menos cuarto la directora mando pedir silencio.

-Tengo una mala noticia que darles- Los profesores se miraron unos a los otros, mientras que la directora se aclaraba la garganta- Lamentablemente el parvulario "Yume no tsuki" cerrara sus puertas-

Las exclamaciones no se hicieron esperar, Hinata miraba perdida de un lado a otro ¿Qué iba a suceder con los niños? ¿y su empleo?

-Esto es lo que sucede, mi esposo y yo, ya no podemos seguir manteniendo la escuela, estamos en quiebra. Por lo tanto a partir de la siguiente semana las clases se suspenderán para siempre y el colegio será vendido-

-y nuestros trabajos- gritaron varios maestros a la vez

-Lo lamentamos mucho de verdad – se inclino- hontoni gomenazai, no podemos hacer nada más, pero tendrán su paga del mes. Realmente –hizo otra reverencia – lo sentimos-

Los maestros fueron saliendo uno por uno, cada quien para su lado. La mala noticia tenía que ser esparcida por todos los lugares asi que cada maestro tenía que empezar a buscar trabajo y avisar a los padres de familia la triste realidad de la escuela.

La directora por fin se quedo sola, pero noto que por fuera de la dirección se encontraba alguien, se asomo lentamente y encontró a Hinata sola, sentada en el suelo y con la cabeza escondida entre las piernas.

-Sucede algo Hinata-sensei-

La eludida reacciono rápidamente poniéndose de pie

-Yo lo siento, pero es que yo…-

-¿si Hinata-sensei quería usted preguntarme algo?-

-si verá, ¿quería saber que va a hacer con los niños es que usted sabe que estamos casi por terminar el año, no sería justo para ellos-

-¡! Valla!! No hay duda de por qué usted es una gran maestra-

-¿Perdón?-

-Hinata-sensei usted es la única que se a preocupado por los niños en lugar de uno mismo-

-No eso no es verdad yo… yo… - Hinata tenía la cara roja y movía las manos en todas direcciones

-verá los niños serán transferidos a otra institución, así que no hay por que preocuparse-

-¿En serio?-

-En serio- miro a Hinata con respeto- Lamento mucho todo esto Hinata-Sensei, por lo de su trabajo-

-Iie no se preocupe, la verdad no sé cómo lo voy a conseguir, pero seguiré adelante, me esforzare-

-Me pregunto de dónde saca esas energía Hinata-sensei- Hinata se quedo palida- tal vez de un antigua novio ¿Quizás?-

-No que va, él nunca fue mi novio-

-Así que si estaba enamorada de él-

-Como decirlo, creo que si, él siempre fue una persona sorprenente, nunca se daba por vencido, mucha gente decía que no le interesaba nada y en parte creo que tenía razón, pero él lo que se proponía lo hacia, no importaba cuantas veces fallaba siempre se esforzaba y al final lo conseguía. Yo.. la verdad quería siempre estar a su lado, pero las demás personas no podían ver lo que yo si y nunca tuve la oportunidad-

-vaya Hinata- sensei realmente le gustaba ese chico- desapareció por la puerta tras cerrarla, Hinata se quedo un rato ahí pensando, recordando a su querido Naruto.

-¿Qué habrá sido de ti Naruto-kun?-

**La oscuridad que se mira frente a nosotros, nos es más que la barrera que nos ponemos para no mirar más allá de lo que queremos ver…**

-Tanaka-san, por favor por un anuncio en el periódico-

-díctemelo, onegai- tomo papel y lápiz

-Se busca asistente, para tiempo completo-

-eso es todo señor- miro a Naruto a los ojos esperando algo más

-Si- regreso a su oficina

…**Aquello que nos hace daño, es lo que más le damos vueltas en la cabeza, por que la mejor forma de quitarse los problemas es enfrentándose a ellos.**

Habían pasado dos días desde que Hinata y todos sus compañeros de trabajo se enteraron del despido y aun seguía buscando un nuevo trabajo, lamentablemente no podía encontrar uno como maestra ya que estando por terminar el año escolar todos los puestos estaban ocupados. Aun quedaban por lo menos 4 meses para que el año se acabara, demasiado pronto como para conseguir trabajo de maestra, pero demasiado largo como para vivir de los ahorros.

Miro el periódico y ahí estaba un anuncio que le llamo la atención, pedían una asistente para oficinas, lo leyó otra vez más, era perfecto, un trabajo que podía realizar además tenía buen sueldo, bien también podía dejarlo cuando iniciaran de nuevo las clases y asi poder ejercer en lo que quería.

Se arreglo bien para ir a su cita de empleo, el edificio estaba cerca de su departamento podía llegar caminando en unos 20 minutos, se puso una falda negra hasta las rodillas y una blusa de cuello escolar blanca, llevaba el cabello suelto y delineados los ojos en negro con un delicado toque de brillo en los labios, no iba conseguir un novio ella quería un empleo.

Llego al edificio veinte minutos antes de la hora que anunciaba en el periódico, le daría tiempo a familiarizarse con el ambiente, solo deseaba que le dieran el empleo.

Cuando ya faltaban diez tomo el elevador y pulso el botón del quinto piso, las puertas se cerraron al instante y sintió la inercia en su cuerpo cuando el elevador se puso en movimiento.

Entro en la oficina donde se supone que iban a esperar para que las llamaran a pasar a la entrevista, realmente se sentía nerviosa, lo que sea que se avecinaba junto con esa entrevista no era algo norma y ella lo sabía.

Tomo asiento y tras mirar a su alrededor, se dio cuenta que había llegado demasiado temprano por que no había nadie más esperando ó tal vez sería que ya había encontrado alguien que ocupara el puesto.

Fue en eso que entro un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos delgado de pelo negro y con bigote, usaba traje, se quedó mirando un minuto a Hinata para luego sonreírle.

-Ha venido por el empleo ¿Verdad?- su voz sonaba algo emocionada.

- si e venido por el empleo, hay algún problema señor…- miro al señor a la cara con una mueca de vergüenza

-Tanaka-

-a Señor Tanaka-

-No se preocupe, lo que pasa que a pesar de que el anuncio ha estado varios días en el periódico, nadie había venido a solicitar el empleo y ya no encontraba escuzas para el jefe, jejeje-

-a era eso, lo siento por usted, debe de ser difícil-

-No se crea, el jefe tiene su carácter pero es una buena persona, bueno ire a anunciarle de que usted ya está aquí-

-Bien entonces ¿lo espero aquí?-

-no, no es necesario, por favor sígame-

Ambos entraron por la puerta y entraron al recibidor de la oficina de Naruto. Tanaka toco la puerta y la entre abrió para anunciar a Hinata.

-Señor, ya está aquí, han venido para la entrevista-

-Pásala, aunque para cómo vamos creo que ya está contratado- Grito Naruto desde su asiento

-Ya puede pasar, señorita-

Hinata paso lentamente al mirar en la oficina se dio cuenta que era bastante amplia, tenía un gran escritorio, pero al querer verle la cara al hombre que estaba sentado este se volteo hacia la ventana tras de él.

-Y bien señorita ¿señorita, verdad?-

-ha… hai-

-está dispuesta a trabajar desde las siete de la mañana hasta las seis de la tarde de lunes a viernes y algunos sábados. Todo por la paga ya dada en el anuncio?-

-mmm… la verdad es que necesito el trabajo, señor-

-ya veo entonces, eso quiere decir que si- buscaba en los cajones de su escritorio un papel de suma importancia, ya tendría tiempo para conocer a su futura asistente

-Si, señor-

-Bien pues vaya con Tanaka-san y dele sus datos. Él le dirá sus labores. Puede irse-

Hinata se puso de pie

-Muchas gracias- hizo una reverencia y salió.

-Tanaka-san, él dijo que le diera mis datos-

-a entonces por favor rellene estos- le dio unos cuantos formularios y al rato se los regreso- Bien eso es todo, por favor sígame le mostrare su escritorio-

Ambos salieron por la puerta de la izquierda, la que daba directamente con el corredor principal del piso y la oficina del jefe.

-Bien aquí será su oficina, el jefe no utilizaba este corredor, pero como vera tiene un gran acceso, por lo tanto yo atenderé el área sur-oeste, que vendrán siendo asuntos puramente de las oficinas externas y usted atenderá el área norte-este y atenderá las cuestiones internas, no se preocupe solo es una empresa y las cosas personales del jefe-

Miro a Hinata con una sonrisa de alivio y continúo.

-sea bienvenida- miro los papeles- Hinata Hyuga-san, espero que podamos trabajar bien juntos, nos vemos-

-Hai-

Ahora a comenzar con el trabajo. Primero la agenda.

Bueno feliz día del niño (aunque nadie que lea esto pueda ser un niño ¬¬) bueno k va todos llevamos un niño adentro.. . OMEDETO!!


	3. Recuentros

3.- Rencuentro…

Tanaka estaba revisando los datos de Hinata cuando se dio cuenta de algo, ella había sido compañera de Naruto, su jefe, en la preparatoria, tal vez ella sería capaz de ayudar a aliviar a su jefe de ese dolor que cargaba.

Esa misma tarde, Naruto llamaba a Tanaka a su oficina.

-Bien Tanaka-san, como está la nueva empleada-

-Trabaja muy duro, señor. Ella parece ser que se esfuerza mucho en comprender el ritmo de la empresa a pesar de que solo lleva un día señor-

-Bien- miro hacia la puerta que estaba cerrada- y ya revisaste sus documentos-

-Si señor y no adivinara lo que he encontrado-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Parece ser que ella estuvo en la misma preparatoria que usted-

-phf… ¿Cuál es su nombre?-

-si señor- miro la cara de su jefe- su nombre es Hyuga Hinata-

-Hinata ee??-se acomodo en la silla- no recuerdo mucho sobre ella, solo recuerdo que se desmayaba cada vez que estaba cerca, nunca entendí porque. Tanaka-san hazla venir por favor. A una cosa más, dime ella sabe de mi-

-No señor ella no sabe-

-bien date prisa-

A los minutos Tanaka se encontraba con Hinata fuera de la oficina de Naruto.

-Tanaka-san estas seguro que el jefe quiere verme, no hecho mucho aun-

-descuida, Hyuga-san no va a ser nada malo, ya lo veras-

-estás seguro?-

Tanaka toco la puerta y al minuto empujo a Hinata adentro de la habitación, esta trastabillo un poco pero cuando pensó que iba a ir a saludar al piso se interpusieron unos par de brazos que la sostuvieron en vilo, inmediatamente Hinata se paro correctamente y sin parar de hacer reverencias pedía disculpas por su torpeza.

-Para ya Hinata-chan-

Hinata se quedo paralizada al instante, como podía su jefe a llamarla tan íntimamente.

-dis…disculpe… pero usted…. – se quedo callada al ver la cara sonriente de Naruto frente de ella e inmediatamente sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo –Na… Naruto-kun?-

-Si, Hinata-chan exacto.-

Hinata no podía creer lo que esta viendo, frente de ella se encontraba la persona que más había amado en su juventud y no solo eso, sino que aparentaba que era más de lo que ella siempre pensó que era. Ya no era ese chico, con la banda en la frente y que siempre vestía con chaqueta kamikaze, ahora esta espléndidamente bien vestido, con ropas de marca y no solo eso, ahora era el presidente de una gran compañía y después de ver los grandes cambios que había afrontado Naruto se miro a ella misma. Si ella no había cambiado mucho después de todos esos años.

-Hinata-chan como has cambiado- exclamo lleno de jubilo Naruto mientras que la incitaba a sentarse en el sillón a un lado de él.

-No… no el que ha cambiado eres tú Naruto-kun- Naruto tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –En serio-

-En serio, bueno yo creo que los hemos cambiado mucho- se recostó sobre el respaldo del sillón a corta distancia de Hinata –Dime que has hecho con tu vida-

-yo… yo… no he… hecho nada interesante- más sangre llego a su cara

-trabajo?- ella asintió con la cabeza- sabes recuerdo que cada vez que me acercaba a ti, te desmayabas – rio a carcajada abierta- nunca entendí porque-

La mirada de Naruto estaba fija en la cara de Hinata y sin haber motivo, la cara de Naruto también se coloreo de rojo.

-¿dime en que trabajabas antes de venir aquí?-

-era maestra en un parvulario, Naruto-kun-

-Wau! Entonces te gustan los niños- la miró de nuevo, ella tenía la cabeza gacha, como si estuviera sufriendo un interrogatorio y se encontrara culpable

-¿que a caso a ti no te gustan?- levanto la cara para mirarle y se encontró con la cara seria de Naruto mirándola fijamente

-No es que no me gusten Hinata-chan, solo es que no he tenido tiempo para tratar con niños y saber cómo son-

-¿Entonces no pasas tiempo con tus hijos?-

-¿Hijos?, jajaja- miro a Hinata tiernamente- dime tienes esposo Hinata-chan- ella negó con la cabeza entonces él se inclino en dirección de Hinata y con su mano libre la tomo de la barbilla, haciendo que el rubor de ambos aumentara –entonces déjame decirte que yo no tengo hijos ni esposa Hi-na-ta-chan-

Ella se aparto asombrada la manera que había dicho su nombre la hizo entrar en shock, cuantas veces había soñado que Naruto la mirara así cuando estudiaban juntos.

-Na…Naruto-kun esto…- se separo de Naruto parándose del sillón y acercándose a la puerta.- eto… yo tengo que volver al trabajo- tenía medio cuerpo ya fuera de la oficina –bueno con permiso-

-Espera Hinata- la alcanzo a garrar de una de las manos y la jalo hacia la oficina cerrando la puerta de paso. La acorralo entre la pared y uno de sus brazos en cada lado, quedando enfrente de ella a corta distancia.

-¿Dime Hinata-chan que vas a hacer esta noche?-

Hinata se encontraba encogida, pero no apartaba su mirada de Naruto. Lo miro a la cara en todo momento pensando que estaba a punto del colapso y que rendiría ante el desmayo en cualquier momento.

-yo… yo no tengo pensado a hacer nada ¿por qué?-

-que te parece si salimos los dos juntos-

-¿los dos? ¿Solos?-

-claro ¿eh? Qué me dices-

-yo… no lo se-

-Entonces deja que decida yo- libero a Hinata y se sentó en su silla tras el escritorio –Pasare por ti a las nueve, por favor déjame tu dirección y teléfono con Tanaka-san- La miro con una sonrisa irónica- Nos vemos hasta entonces Hinata-chan-

Hinata salió de la oficina con un paso perdido hasta su propio escritorio, no sin antes dejar los datos a Tanaka. Cuando termino sus labores y dieron las seis de la tarde se despidió de Tanaka, pero cuando quiso avisarle a Naruto, él se encontraba en una reunión importante, por lo que no pudo despedirse.

Ya en su casa, Hinata se encontraba preparando la cena para ella y para su gatita Midori, faltaba un cuarto de hora para las nueve, pero Hinata no estaba segura de que Naruto hablaba en serio con eso de salir a comer, por lo tanto no se había cambiado y preparaba la cena.

Solo faltaba que el arroz terminara de hacerse para comenzar a cenar cuando sonó el teléfono.

-Diga- contesto Hinata

-¿Hinata-chan eres tú?-se oyó una voz por el otro lado del teléfono.

-ha… hai-

-Que bien, entonces espero que ya estés lista paso por ti en diez minutos, hasta luego- colgó

Hinata se miro de pies a cabeza, Naruto venía a recogerla y ella no estaba lista. Si había hablado en serio cuando la invito a cenar.

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy... Feliz día.... por cierto un saludo a todos mis lectores de Mexico y animo con lo que estamos viviendo... bye!!**

**Abiyasha-desu!!! **


	4. más reencuentros

Bueno aqui la continuación de la historia. Mil gracias por sus comentarios, espero que me regalen muchos más...

4.- y más recuentros…

Tenía muchas cosas que hacer antes de que él llegara, tal vez lo mejor era esperar a que llegara y decirle la verdad, tal vez la perdonara y olvidaría la cena, pero pensándolo bien, él de seguro no la volvería a invitar nunca más, solo tenía esta oportunidad, una oportunidad que probablemente no se volvería repetir.

Se metió como loca a la ducha y tras un baño rápido, gracias adiós que siempre era muy limpia, no le tomo más de cinco minutos y cinco más para que llegara. Asalto su guardarropa, pero ninguna de sus prendas le hacían sentir lo suficientemente linda para Naruto, fue en eso que recordó aquel vestido que se había comprado para la boda de su primo Neji con Tenten, se encontraba en una caja bajo la cama, lo había guardado con extremo cuidado, porque cuando lo encontró estaba muy bien cuidado y perfecto para la cita.

Se lo puso, se paso un poco de labial por los labios y se delineo los ojos con negro, se junto el cabello en una cola medio alta, algo holgada. A las nueve con tres sonó el timbre de su apartamento, medio corrió a abrirla mientras que trastabillaba con las zapatillas.

-Naruto-kun hola-

Naruto se quedo sin palabras, la había invitado solo por cortesía pero con lo que se encontró tras que la puerta se abriera lo dejo sin palabras. Hinata estaba hermosa. Tenía un vestido negro con escote en "v" que se ajustaba tras el cuello, mostrando unos hombros finos y blancos, la línea de sus pechos relucía perfectamente ya que estos estaban perfectamente desarrollados.

-wau! Hinata estas hermosa- la eludía enrojeció hasta las raíces del cabello.

-Na… Naruto-kun no digas mentiras, la verdad es que no pensaba que hablabas de verdad sobre la cita, por lo que para ser sincera no me había arreglado hasta que me llamaste…jejeje- se paso una mano por el cabello.

-Entonces ya estas lista o quieres que te espere otro rato, porque no creo que te haga falta Hinata-chan estas preciosa-

-Na…Naruto-kun- ambos se quedaron viendo uno al otro, sus corazones latían a mil por hora, el calor de sus cuerpos se extendieron a su alrededor. La atmosfera que los rodeaba se empezó a ser más profunda y sus cuerpos ardían con una necesidad irreconocible para ellos, cuando sus manos se acercaban al cuerpo femenino una bola negra lo ataco a los pies rompiendo el encanto.

-kuro-chan deja a Naruto-kun- Hinata jalaba desesperada a la gatita que se había pegado a la pierna de Naruto encajándole las uñas. Ya después de haberla literalmente arrancado a la gata de la pierna ambos se encaminaban rumbo al restaurante el auto de Naruto.

-Hinata-chan, dime recibiste la invitación para la reunión de la escuela-

-Sí, ¿tu también Naruto-kun?-

-Sí, pero no pienso ir-

-Puedo preguntar por que no-

-No quiero ver a ciertas personas-

-mmm… yo tampoco quiero ir-

-¿Tú?- la miro de reojo -¿Por qué no?-

-veras- Hinata jugaba con sus manos algo tímida- la verdad pienso que no he cambiado nada y ellos si, como tú-

-Pero que dices Hinata-chan claro que hemos cambiado, todos lo hicimos-

-lo sé, pero ellos no lo saben, de seguro seguirán tratándome como lo hacían antes.-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-en ese entonces siempre fui tímida, oscura y misteriosa –Naruto soltó una risita que hizo que Hinata se pusiera colorada- bueno lo sigo siendo, pero la gente siempre me trataba de una forma… bueno más bien no me trataban, siempre pasaba desapercibida-

-Todo lo contrario a mi- un silencio incomodo creció entre ellos- verás yo siempre quise llamar la atención… y lo era, pero por razones incorrectas jejeje… al final fui ignorado-

Ambos quedaron en silencia hasta llegar al restaurante, donde fueron recibidos y llevados a una mesa especial, era una mesa reservada para cenas reservadas, donde el cliente pedía discreción.

-Bienvenidos al restaurant "la neblina" desean pedir ya su orden o quieren que regrese después-

-Después por favor-

-Entendido-

Tras irse el camarero, Hinata y Naruto por fin pudieron estar solos.

-Na…Naruto-kun dime a quien te referías cuando dijiste que fuiste ignorado?-

Naruto se quedo sin hablar, ocultaba la mirada teniendo la cabeza baja, pero sentía la tierna mirada de Hinata sobre él, no podía simplemente ignorarlo, no, no podía.

-Verás yo siempre quise que cierta persona se fijara en mi, jejeje, pero nunca logre lo que quería-

-Naruto-kun, la verdad es que yo siempre te observe-

-En serio Hinata-chan-

-Sip- ahora el turno de ella de ocultar la mirada- jejeje la verdad es que yo…-

-¿Naruto-kun eres tú?- una voz femenina interrumpió a Hinata- pero mira si también es Hinata-chan-

-Ya déjalos Ino- dijo una voz masculina tras la otra.

-¡Ino!- dijeron al mismo tiempo Naruto y Hinata.

-Hola chicos- dijo una joven parada en el marco de la puerta de la pequeña estancia del restaurante, tenía el cabello corto hasta los hombros y vestía un lindo vestido sencillo blanco, tras de ella apareció un hombre más o menos de la misma edad, traía un traje negro, tenía la piel blanca y ojos y cabello negro. En sus brazos se encontraba una pequeña niña de unos dos años de edad y tenía agarrado de la mano a un niño de unos cinco años de edad, ambos de pelo negro y ojos de color azul como su madre.

-Hola Naruto-

-Pervertido, tú también- Naruto se puso de pie de la conmoción mientras que Hinata no sabía cómo actuar.

-Hola Hinata-chan-

-Ah… hola Ino-san, Sai-san-

-mira que venir a encontrarnos en este lugar, después de tanto tiempo- decía la rubia mientras que tomaba de los brazos de Sai a la pequeña. – parece que no han ordenado aun, ¿Qué les parece si cenamos todos juntos?-

-Ino, no crees que será una molestia comer con ellos, digo parece que el pequeño amigo de Naruto quiere salir a luz-

-Hey Sai deja de meterte con mi…- miro a Hinata apenado- no Hinata, no creas lo que dice este BAKA!!-

La cara que había puesto Naruto tras la broma de Sai hizo que Hinata recuperara el aliento y hacerla reír.

-Ino-san, Sai-san por mí no hay problema- Naruto miro de un lado a otro y antes de que pudiera reaccionar Sai e Ino junto a sus dos pequeños ya habían tomado asiento, así que tras liberar el estrés con un suspiro largo y cansado le toco tomar asiento entre Hinata y la pequeña bebe.

La cena siguió con un ritmo lento que rápidamente introdujo a Naruto a un letargo que ocasionalmente se veía roto por una pregunta tonta de parte del matrimonio y Hinata se mantenía ocupada queriendo seguir la conversación.

-Y díganme desde cuando están saliendo, porque hasta donde yo sé no se han casado ¿verdad?-

Eso logro sacar a Naruto rápidamente del letargo y poner a ambos, tanto Hinata como Naruto, sonrojados.

-la… la verdad Na… Naruto-kun y yo no… no estamos…-

-Desde hace meses, porque lo preguntas Ino- Naruto había pasado por los hombros de Hinata un brazo y ahora la estrechaba contra si en una forma cariñosa.

-Na… Naruto-kun-

Naruto se acerco a ella y la beso en la mejilla.

-Sígueme el juego, Hinata-chan-

-mira Sai que lindos se ven-

-es verdad ahora veo que el amiguito de Naruto ya tiene con quien jugar-

-Sai, más vale que te calles o te partiré la cara- Miro a Hinata que estaba al punto del desmayo- No le hagas caso Hinata-chan-

--Si Na…Naruto-kun-

El matrimonio rio por la forma en cómo reaccionaba Hinata y en la forma en que Naruto trataba de calmarla.

Cuando los ánimos volvieron a estar normal la comida transcurrió más a mena hasta que la pequeña empezó a aburrirse y comenzó a jugar con la comida.

-Vamos Midori-chan deja de jugar con la comida- la niña reía encantada con las manos entre la comida- vamos Midori-chan, ufs, esta bien, veo que ya te aburriste que te parece si vamos a fuera mientras que tu papá paga ee- la bebe levanto las manos hacia su mamá que después de ser limpiadas fue levantada.

-Hinata porque no acompañas a Ino a fuera a esperar a Naruto, vamos-

-mmm… te parece bien Naruto-

-Ve, así puedes ayudarle a llevar a los niños al carro, creo que uno está dormido-

-Gracias Naruto-

-No hay problema Ino-

Ino le dio la niña a Hinata que inmediatamente comenzó a reír con las caras cómicas que le hacía Hinata.

-Veo que te llevas bien con los niños-

-jejeje… creo que es verdad-

-dime Hinata te enteraste de la reunión de la preparatoria-

-Hai-

-Sai y yo nos morimos para que llegue el día ¿ustedes no?-

Hinata se quedo pensándolo, mientras que ayudaba a la pequeña Midori a caminar

-la verdad es que ninguno de los tenemos interés en ir-

-¡QUE!- Pero si ustedes hacen una gran pareja, eso sería suficiente para Naruto para hacerle entender… ups no debería a haber dicho eso-

-porque no deberías de haber dicho eso Ino-san-

-verás creo que a lo mejor esto ya lo sepas, pero muy poco de nosotros nos enteramos de lo que hizo Naruto por Sakura, tú sabrás que él estaba enamorado de ella verdad- la cara de Hinata perdió el color inmediatamente- oh no, no lo sabías verdad… gomene… la verdad no debería habértelo dicho… olvídalo-

Ino se acomodo al niño en el hombro y se dirigió a su propio carro, mientras que Hinata se quedaba con la niña, la tomo en sus brazos y la abrazo con ternura. Mientras que en la entrada del restaurant se encontraban saliendo Sai y Naruto.

-jajaja… y entonces Yamato-sensei se golpeo la cabeza, recuerdas Naruto-

-Sí como olvidar casi pierde la conciencia con ese golpe-

Ambos se quedaron parados al dar la vuelta que llevaba hacia el estacionamiento. La noche ya estaba avanzada y la luna ya pasaba de su cenit y destilaba una luz blanca que se cernía sobre la tierra.

-Mira Naruto no es ella Hinata, a si es y también Midori-chan- Sai se paro porque Naruto se había quedado parado unos momentos antes y parecía perdido mirando en la dirección de Hinata- vamos, vamos pero si te has quedado en shock, que acaso no te habías dado de lo hermosa que es tu novia y ni hablemos de la gran delantera que tie…-Sai termino en el piso tras una rápida patada que recibió por detrás, cortesía de Naruto.

-estúpido Sai siempre será el mismo- iba murmurando Naruto hasta que llego a la altura de Hinata- Hola-

-Ho…hola Naruto-kun- ella seguía distrayéndose con la niña, sentir cerca a Naruto la hacía sentir extraña.

Naruto notó algo raro en Hinata por lo que no hizo nada para apartarla de la niña, en cambio se quedo observando.

"como puede ser que la niña se lleve tan bien con Hinata si no la conoce sino hasta hace unas horas" pensaba Naruto "realmente se ve muy bien Hinata, me tiene sorprendido."

-Naruto-kun Sai-san e Ino-san ya se van- Llamaba Hinata desde su lado.

-oh… si. Bien Sai, nos vemos-

-Si hasta luego Naruto, los esperamos en la reunión-

-Hasta luego Hinata-chan-

-Hasta luego Ino-san, hasta luego pequeña-

El matrimonio tomo camino junto con sus niños. Ahora solos, habían pensado mientras comían muchas cosas que hubieran querido recordar ahora que podían decirlas.

Como vieron Naruto ya esta viendo algo más interesante en Hinata y la aparicion de Ino y Sai trae nuevas conjenturas sobre Sakura (la verdad es que odio a este personaje... jejeje ustedes perdonen)...

Bien les deseo lo mejor... y hasta la proxima.. ah! no olviden dejarme algun comentario por favor...

Ja nee

Abiyasha-desu!


	5. aventura

**los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para mi maquiavelicos fics... (ni yo me lo creo... maquiavelico phf... cuando?? .)**

5.- Aventura…

-Bueno Hinata-chan te llevo a tu casa-

-oh si, por favor- ambos se encaminaron al carro, Naruto le abrió la puerta del copiloto para que subiera Hinata- Gracias Naruto-kun-

-Hinata no te gustaría conocer mi casa-

-Qu… que dices Naruto-kun, tu casa, yo no creo que sea el momento mañana es martes y hay trabajo en la oficina-

-y eso que, no por nada soy el jefe y nos podemos dar el día libre-

-lo siento, Naruto-kun pero es mi primer día en la oficina como para pensar en faltar tan pronto-

-mmm… entonces me dejas quedarme en tu casa, Hinata-chan-

Hinata estaba al punto del desmayo cuando las palabras de Naruto.

-NO-

-Jajaja no te enojes, entonces será en otro momento, de acuerdo-

Mientras que conducía hacia la casa de Hinata, Naruto fue pensando en cosas, relacionando otras y descubriendo otras nuevas.

Cuando llegaron al departamento de Hinata, Naruto la retuvo un poco tomándola por un brazo.

-Hinata por favor espera un momento-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-estado pensando, ¿Qué te parece si vamos los dos juntos a la reunión?—

-A la reunión, pensé que no te interesaba ir-

-Lo se, realmente no me interesaba, pero ahora que nos hemos encontrado con Sai e Ino, me he dado cuenta que tango algo que los demás no tiene-

-¿Algo que los demás no tienen?-

-Sí, veraz Sai me ha contado algunas cosas y creo que es un buen momento para poner en juego mi última carta, pero la verdad necesito de tu ayuda Hinata-chan-

-mi… mi ayuda-

-si quiero que seas mi novia y así me ayudes de esa forma a demostrarles a todos que no somos aquellos niñatos que éramos antes y que hemos conseguido todo lo que ellos solo pudieron soñar- " y de paso darle a entender a Sakura lo feliz que hubiera sido a mi lada" pensó Naruto

-Naruto-kun esto lo haces por Sakura-chan ¿Verdad?- Naruto se echo hacia atrás tras ser descubierto por Hinata

-¿Co… como te diste cuenta?-

-Ino me dijo algo al respeto, pero yo no sabía nada con respeto a esto- se detuvo un momento viendo la luna – realmente te hizo sufrir verdad, Sakura-chan solo tenía ojos para Sasuke-kun lo sé, pero es así tan grande tu dolor como para hacer eso-

-Grande, eso no es nada a comparación de lo que pienso a hacer, Hinata-chan ella, ella, realmente la amaba y estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ella y Sakura solo se aprovecho de eso y me uso- Naruto se tapa la cara mientras que la rabia lo iba consumiendo poco y las lagrimas le empañaban la vista.

-Naruto-kun deja de llorar- lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo estrecho contra ella –te ayudare, no tienes porque pedírmelo, no sé qué te habrá hecho Sakura-chan, pero no yo no puedo dejarte así, por favor Naruto-kun no llores más-

-Hinata-chan como puedo agradecerte-

-solo no me despidas si- Naruto se separo de Hinata y la miro a la cara con una sonrisa

-trato hecho- se agacho a la altura de Hinata y la beso en la boca – esto es un bono-

Se separo de Hinata le dio la vuelta al carro y ya adentro de este bajo el vidrio de la ventana del copiloto

-Nos vemos, Hinata-chan!! – arranco el acelerador provocando un ruido ensordecedor, mientras que el aire arrastraba el cabello de Hinata y en la oscuridad se despedía un corazón dolorido.

**A veces somos tan ciegos que no vemos más allá de nuestras narices, a pesar de que nuestros ojos sean tan agudos como los del águila. Se nos oscurece la luz más bella, la única que puede salvarnos de las tinieblas que nos cubren.**

A la mañana siguiente Hinata fue la primera en llegar a la oficina, Tanaka ni Naruto habían llegado aún más sin embargo Hinata decidió ponerse al corriente enfrascándose en el estudio de la agenda de Naruto, pues quería ser una buena asistente.

-Buenos días señorita Hyuga- Tanaka traía consigo unas tres cajas más o menos chicas

-a buenos días Tanaka-san-

-veo que ha llegado temprano- Hinata se puso de pie para recibir una de las cajas – gracias por tu ayuda-

-oh… no es problema Tanaka-san- ambos entraron por la puerta que se dirigía al otro sector del área de las oficinas.

-preveo un buen futuro para ti en esta empresa, Hyuga-san- Coloco las cajas sobre el escritorio y tomo la que traía Hinata y la coloco sobre las demás.

-Gracias- Hinata miro en dirección a la puerta que se dirigía a la oficina de Naruto –Tanaka-san a qué hora llegara el jefe-

-pues… el jefe llegara en unos minutos, siempre llega temprano- miro hacia la misma dirección –es un buen hombre, desde que lo conozco-

-desde cuando lo conoces Tanaka-san-

-A pues veras- tomo asiento tras el escritorio- vez todo lo que nos rodea- Hinata asintió con la cabeza- pues se construyo un año antes de que conociera al jefe-

-Pero si el edificio tiene como quince años, en ese entonces conoces al jefe desde que éramos muy jóvenes- Tanaka asintió.

-Sí, es que yo trabajaba con su difunto tío, Jiraiya-sama-

-Ji… Jiraiya-sama, también conocí a esa persona, era un hombre muy bueno aunque… -Hinata se puso un poco colorada

-Si era un buen hombre pero le gustaba ciertas cosas que no pasan por alto, de seguro que usted sufrió un poco sobre sus gustos-

Ambos se rieron, se había establecido una nueva relación, una relación de compañerismos.

-Bien creo que ya no me necesita, volveré a mi escritorio-

-A si adelante Hyuga-san-

Hinata regreso a su oficina, pero antes de que se sentara la puerta se abrió de par en par y un haz amarillo recorrió la distancia desde la entrada hasta Hinata en un abrir y cerrar los ojos, para terminar con Hinata en los brazos de Naruto.

-Buenos días Hinata-chan-

-oh… buenos días Na… Naruto-kun- decía mientras que se apoyaba en los hombros de Naruto.-Naruto-kun por favor bájame-

-lo siento, pero te tendrás que quedar así otro rato- Se encaramo a Hinata en el hombro izquierdo y entro en su oficina

-Naruto-kun que… que estás haciendo- Naruto la dejó caer suavemente en el escritorio que había despejado momentos antes con la mano derecha. –Naruto-kun-

-Pues verás Hinata, anoche tú –la miro con una sonrisa picara- tú no me dejaste entrar a tu departamento y tampoco quisiste ir al mío- Hinata lo miro alarmada – No sabes los celos que sentí de Sai anoche cuando me presumía a su mujer-

-Naruto-kun pero si tu y yo no…- Naruto le corto con un beso en la boca –Naruto-kun pero…-

-shissss….- coloco una de sus manos en la mejilla de ella- No me digas que tu y yo no somos nada Hinata- coloco su otra mano tras la cabeza y volvió a besarla ahora más profundo que antes, el calor de sus cuerpos se hizo notar con la respiración profunda que los obligo a separarse.

Mirándose a los ojos Hinata y Naruto pudieron ver ese lazo rojo que los unía. Hinata levanto su mano y la reposo sobre la mejilla de Naruto, quien cerró los ojos. Hinata recorrió con la yema de los dedos la cara de Naruto, subió hasta las raíces para jugar son su cabellos apartándole algunos mechones de la cara, luego los bajo suavemente por la frente hasta sus parpados, sus ojos temblaron bajo los pliegues de la piel en un momento de extasís. Continúo bajando por el puente de la nariz hasta llegar a los labios de Naruto. Los acaricio siguiendo la línea entre ellos, Naruto abrió los ojos y cerro la distancia entre ellos en otro beso, uno maravilloso, más apasionado con respecto al anterior.

-¿Hinata-chan desde cuando me amas?-

-¿Cómo es que te has dado cuenta?- tenía la mirada oculta

-Lo pude descubrir anoche, cuando me preguntaste lo de Sakura-

-a yo, bueno yo…-Naruto la volvió a besar- desde… desde que te vi por primera vez Naruto-kun- Se soltó de él y camino hacia la salida de la oficina aun tenía la cara roja y los labios algo hinchados por el beso –yo… yo tengo que trabajar, con permiso-

-mmm… creo que esto fue demasiado para Hinata- tomo asiento tras el escritorio –es tan inocente, me encanta. Como fue que no me di cuenta de ella antes-

**Somos tan inocentes hasta que descubrimos el amor…**

Los días fueron pasando y la fecha para la reunión se iba acercando, para Naruto era el momento perfecto para haberse encontrado con Hinata, no solo se había dado cuenta de lo fácil que era quererla, sino que además ella le ayudaría a cobrarle a Sakura todas las malas rachas que le había provocado cuando eran más jóvenes.

-Hinata-chan vayamos a cenar esta noche- decía mientras abrazaba por la espalda a Hinata

-Naruto-kun tienes que prepararte para la reunión de mañana, asi que no puedes-

-ptf.. solo cancélala- hundió la cabeza en el cuello femenino

-Naruto-kun no puedes, es con la compañía Uchiha-

-ah esos malditos Uchiha, si no se creyeran la gran cosa de seguro nos lleváramos mejor, no crees Hinata-chan-

-si- Ella se volteo y beso a Naruto en la frente –tengo que irme a trabajar. Creo que Tanaka-san me necesita-

Naruto la tomo de los hombros y la acerco más a él y la beso en la boca

-me estas mintiendo para escabullirte Hinata-chan, puedo verlo en tu rostro, estas más roja que un tomate-

-Naruto-kun yo… lo siento pero no creo que tú y yo debamos…-

-Hinata-chan si tú no quieres, está bien. Yo esperare por ti.- entonces Hinata abandono la oficina tras regalarle una mirada llena de alegría.

**Bien que les parece queridos lectores... el en proximo capitulo... Naruto y Hinata se enfrentaran algo más allá de las capacidades del hombre... ir de compras... jajaja. Bien espero sus reviews.. nos vemos...**

**ABIYASHA-DESU!!!!**


	6. Tu y yo

Queridos lectores(as) por fin e podido continuar con esta historia... jejeje quería haberla subido el miercoles pero me he enviciado con fruits basket... y adivinen que?'--- por fin me entere con quien se queda thoru!!!

jajaaja..

además tengo una mala noticia que darles... el proximo capitulo tal vez me tomara un poco más de tiempo en subirlo, pero descuiden lo hare más tardar el sabado de la otra semana... T.T DE VERDAD LO SIENTO!!!...

pero algo bueno puede que suceda de todo esto... -.-´

6.- tú y yo…

Esa noche Hinata daba vueltas en la cama, Naruto cada vez se ponía más y más romántico. Como negarse a sus cálidos brazos y sus apasionados besos. Si siempre estuvo presente en sus sueños. Cuando lo miraba en la mañana y saber que ella era todo lo que Naruto deseaba ver, ella simplemente le alegraba. El amor flotaba en el aire cuando estaban juntos y por las noches cuando él le hablaba al teléfono se moría de emoción cada vez que Naruto le decía cosas bonitas.

-Naruto-kun como te quiero- fue lo último que dijo antes de quedarse dormida, estaba sola ni la gata había querido acompañarla en esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente, a tres días para la reunión Hinata entró en la oficina de Naruto.

-Naruto-kun como te fue en la reunión-

-bueno, nada nuevo Hinata-chan, lo mismo de siempre-

Hinata dejo unos papeles sobre el escritorio de Naruto, quien aprovechando la inocencia de su "novia" la jalo hacia si mismo y la sentándola sobre sus piernas la beso libremente, reclamando sus labios.

-Naruto-kun, estamos en la oficina, ¿Qué pasaría si Tanaka-san entrara y nos viera?-

-diría que tengo mucha suerte por tenerte en mis piernas-

Hinata se puso mucho más colorada que como cuando había terminado el beso. Entonces tomo a Naruto por los hombros y se puso de pie.

-Naruto que aremos con respecto a la reunión, ayer recibí una llamada de Ino-san-

-mmm en serio… esa Ino cuando se le mete algo, no hay nadie que la saque de ahí-

-jajaja- rio por lo bajo- tienes razón Naruto-kun- tomo asiento en una de las sillas vacías para poner distancia entre ella y Naruto – ¿dime vas a ir?-

-no lo sé, claro te había dicho que quería ir para demostrar a todos que ya no soy aquel idiota- miro la cara divertida de Hinata- si, lo sé, era un idiota- Hinata rio bajito- Hey no te rías- Naruto se puso de pie y en forma traviesa se fue acercando a Hinata quien retrocedía lentamente conforme él se acercara.

-Na… Naruto-kun para, que piensas hacer-

-Voy a castigarte por reírte de mí- en eso brinca y atrapa a Hinata y la eleva entre sus brazos para llenarla de besos mientras que la llevaba hacia el escritorio.

-No Naruto-kun no tires las cosas- pero ya era demasiado tarde por que Naruto ya había despejado el escritorio tirando todo el trabajo al piso-

-Te has portado mal conmigo Hinata-chan- lo último lo había dicho con una voz ronca, llena de deseo –ahora lo vas a pagar- acostó a Hinata sobre el escritorio y con una mano le acariciaba el cuello mientras que con la otra la sostenía para que no estuviera completamente sobre la mesa.

-Sabes que te quiero demasiado- ella asintió con la cara roja –me regalarías un beso tuyo – lentamente se fue acercando a Hinata quien tenía los ojos cerrados, la distancia entre ellos se fue acortando hasta que sus alientos se hicieron uno, fue cuando Hinata sintió los húmedos besos que Naruto le brindaba a todo su cuello y como una de sus manos recorría lentamente su torso sobre la ropa.

Su respiración se hizo más lenta y profunda, hasta que los labios de Naruto reclamaron ahora sí, sus labios. Lentamente fue recorriendo la línea de estos con los suyos, los besaba lentamente y de la misma manera fue introduciendo su lengua en la boca de ella, que al principio se había negado la entrada, pero después de ver la necesidad Hinata le había dado paso libre.

Los segundos se hicieron eternos mientras que el sentimiento mutuo los embargaba completamente, pero una ráfaga de razonamiento les llego de repente al darse cuenta en el lugar en donde estaban y lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

Se separaron tan rápido que Hinata perdió el equilibrio y fue a dar al suelo llevándose de paso una silla. El escándalo fue tal que hasta el mismo Tanaka había ido a revisar daños.

-Vaya Hinata-chan no sabía que mis besos fueran tan poderosos- murmuro Naruto una vez que estuvieron solos, después de haber levantado todo del suelo e inventando una absurda escusa por el desorden a Tanaka, que sin dudas no se la había tragado.

-Naruto-kun- decía esta mientras que jugaba con sus dedos- no juegues así conmigo, que irá a pensar Tanaka-san-

-No te preocupes- la tomo de nuevo entre sus brazos- por cierto, está bien que pase por ti a las ocho pasado mañana-

-¿pasado mañana?-

-hai- la sentó sobre sus piernas mientras que recorría la piel de su brazo suavemente – veras he reservado habitaciones para la reunión o es acaso que tu ya no planeas ir conmigo-

La tensión que sobrevino en ese instante opaco los rostros de ambos enamorados, mientras que Hinata tenía un duelo consigo misma en su cabeza, porque el saber que Naruto tenía intenciones de venganza y que eso haría sufrir a una Sakura más madura, que de seguro se arrepentía de todas las malvadas que se suponía había provocado a su amado, lo veía como algo incorrecto. Pero al mirar a Naruto y sentir esa aura de tristeza y desesperación cuando recordaba aquellos momentos la hacían comprender que tal vez ser o hacer algo malo por él no era tan malo.

-ya sabes que cuentas conmigo-

-Bien entonces a partir de mañana estás libre de tus responsabilidades- miro a la cara de Hinata como disimulando una pequeña travesura en su sonrisa picara

-pero Naruto-kun la reunión no es sino hasta dentro de tres días, porque me das el día de mañana-

-Veras Hinata-chan quiero que me acompañes a hacer algunas compras-

-Compras dices, ¿Cómo qué?-

-como ropa para ti-

-PARA MI- movía las manos de un lado al otro –No es necesario-

Naruto la beso momentáneamente en los labios y su sonrisa tomo proporciones más enfatizadas.

-verás Hinata-chan, no te he podido darte ningún regalo desde que tu y yo… bueno desde que somos novios. Es por eso que yo quiero regalarte algo y pienso que lo mejor sería ropa y así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro-

La mirada de Hinata no mostraba lo que sentía, mientras que en su cara tenía una sonrisa en su interior la angustia la dominaba.

-Así que dos pájaros de un tiro eee- la voz le había salido lenta y penosa y Naruto se dio cuenta de eso pero prefirió ignorarlo –

-Sí, te regalo algo y también tendrás algo de que presumir en la reunión-

-A bien, pero aun insisto que no es necesario, yo…- No podía más, tenía que salir y rápido o sino las lagrimas que estaba reprimiendo se darían rienda suelta frente a Naruto –Esta bien- Tomo aire y levanto la cara con la más grande sonrisa que podía concebir en ese momento, aunque el resultado era mucho menos de lo que se esperaba –Me tengo que ir, de seguro el teléfono está sonando. Bye-

-Bye Hinata-chan- solo pudo ver como se iba, ¿Qué había dicho para que se pusiera de ese modo? No lo sabía.

**Somos humanos aunque no queramos. Somos humanos aunque nos cause pena aceptarlo…**

**Somos humanos por que siempre erramos…**

A la mañana siguiente Hinata estaba en su apartamento desayunando, vestía una camiseta larga hasta las rodillas y el cabello atado en una coleta alta. Se encontraba sentada en la mesa con la gata sobre sus piernas terminando el pan francés del desayuno, cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Hinata tras la puerta.

-soy yo Hinata-chan, Naruto- inmediatamente la cara de Hinata se tiño de rojo y sin pensarlo abrió la puerta de par en par, exponiendo a Naruto a una vista de su ropa de dormir, dándole un gran show que lo dejo noqueado literalmente.

-Naruto-kun que pasa, porque te quedas ahí viéndome-

Naruto carraspeo para quitarse un poco la tensión en su cuerpo, como ignorar el tirón que había sentido al verla tan libre.

-Eto.. – se dio la media vuelta – creo Hinata que la manera en que me has dado la bienvenida es muy grata, pero creo que prefiero una más conservadora, no vaya a ser que salte sobre ti para devorarte-

Hinata se miro completamente, para luego con la cara completamente enrojecida salir casi volando en dirección a su habitación.

-linda pijama- bromeo Naruto cuando Hinata ya había regresado, vistiendo unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta holgada de color azul cielo, aunque todavía se encontraba descalza.

-me gustan tus pies-

El comentario de Naruto hizo dar un pequeño brinco a Hinata

-No juegues conmigo, Naruto-kun-

-jajaja lo siento, no pude resistirme-

Ambos tomaron asiento en los sillones de la sala.

-por fin conozco tu casa por dentro, es realmente acogedora-

-Tu casa debe de ser muy linda-

-La tuya lo es más-

-pero que dices, de seguro tu casa debe de estar muy bien, la mía siempre está en desorden-

-Es natural ya que lo que el tiempo que tomas en tu casa es mucho mayor al que paso yo en la mía- miro a su alrededor- realmente me agrada esta casa, están cálida-

Naruto se levantó de donde estaba y tomo asiento al lado de Hinata en el mismo sillón.

-Me encantaría tener una casa como esta- tomo el rostro de Hinata entre sus manos y la beso.

-Na… Naruto-kun- dijo ella en sus labios mientras que hundía sus manos en los cabellos de él.

-Hinata-chan es demasiado temprano para que me pongas así-

Ella se separo inmediatamente dándose cuenta de lo que inocentemente había revelado a ese hombre.

-N…No era mi intención-

-lo sé preciosa- la beso de nuevo- porque no te pones unos zapatos y vámonos de una vez-

-¿irnos?- lo miro a los ojos -¿A dónde?-

-Te dije que te llevaría de compras, o es que no lo recuerdas-

-sí, pero te había dicho que no era necesario-

-pero yo quiero dártelo-

-¿porque?-

-Porque, pequeña, la verdad es que desde que vi a Sai con Ino he estado pensando en muchas cosas- la miro a los ojos y pudo ver un poco de inseguridad en la mirada perla de Hinata –quiero decir que sentí celos, siempre pensé que si no podía ser mejor persona, por lo menos sería mejor que Sai, pero al verlo junto a su familia me di cuenta que dista mucho para que pueda solucionarlo y de repente al salir del restaurant me di cuenta de lo idiota que he sido-

Hinata lo miro, la mirada celeste estaba oscura y llena de tristeza, su corazón estaba siendo abierto para ella y eso la llenaba de una excitación que la hacía dudar de todo lo que sentía y veía en ese momento, ya que sin duda este era su más anhelado sueño.

-Naruto-kun- tomo la cara de él entre sus manos – Tú no eres ningún idiota- Naruto la miro sorprendido, la cara de Hinata estaba llena de sinceridad y cariño, pero lo que más lo impacto fue que unas cuantas lagrimas que surcaban sus mejillas.

-Claro que lo soy, soy el idiota más grande del mundo, porque estaba celoso de algo que puedo tener-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

Él la tomo en sus brazos y la acomodo sobre su regazo mientras que la rodeaba con ambos brazos la cintura y dejaba descansar su cabeza en el hombro de Hinata.

-Verás, ya no quiero tener celos de ninguna persona y es por eso…- se quedo callado mientras que analizaba la cara de Hinata. –Quiero llevarte conmigo a la reunión y decirle al mundo no solo que ya no soy un delincuente idiota que siempre estaba solo sino que ahora soy un empresario idiota con una linda novia de ojos a perlados-

Hinata lo abrazo a la altura de los hombros y lo apretó contra su cuerpo mientras que ambos lloraban de felicidad.

**No nos damos cuenta de cuánto amamos, hasta que nos comparamos… es verdad el amor puede ser eterno, pero no importa porque nosotros no lo somos…**

-Naruto-kun aun yo insisto que no es necesario que me compres ropa, me haces sentir que la mía no es bonita- Naruto la miro, con que esa era la razón por la que Hinata no quería que le compraran ropa.

-Tontita- le tomo una de las manos y la beso en la palma –Toda tu me gustas, además porque crees que te traigo…- le hecho una miradita rápida-

Iban directo a las tiendas del centro de la ciudad de Konoha en el auto un convertible rojo de Naruto. Los suburbios pasaban rápido a su lado y el aire entraba veloz y movía los cabellos de ambos en ondas alocadas.

-Naruto-kun muchas gracias, pero…-

-Vamos Hinata-chan déjame hacerlo ok?- volvió a besar la mano de Hinata –Quiero llegar a la reunión y oír que alguien diga "mira que hermosa esta Hinata, esas ropas se ven muy bien en ella" y saber que yo fui el que compro esas ropas, me hacen sentir muy emocionado-

-Naruto-kun eres malo-

-lo sé pequeña, lo sé…-

Las horas pasaron entre tienda y tienda y la noche ya estaba sobre ellos en el momento en que se dieron cuenta que la ropa que habían comprado era suficiente.

-Muchas gracias Naruto-kun-

-no es nada-

La gente llenaba todo los pasillos del centro comercial, era tal la multitud que Hinata y Naruto se habían tomado de la mano para no separarse, eran tantas que tenían que caminar hombro con hombro por el centro.

-Mira Naruto-kun- Hinata apuntaba hacia una de las tiendas. Ambos se detuvieron para que Naruto pudiera admirar la tienda que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de distancia pero por la gran cantidad de personas no podía ver con claridad lo que ofrecían al público.

-Hinata-chan cual de todas-

-Esa, mira la azul-

-ah ya se cual, pero no alcanzo a ver qué es lo que venden-Hinata rio y abriéndose paso atravesaron juntos hasta la tienda.

Cuando entraron inmediatamente una mujer de unos treinta y tantos años se acerco a ellos. Traía puesto una camisa rosa chillante con un pantalón súper largo del mismo color, su cabello estaba entre un tono rojo y anaranjado.

-¿puedo ayudarlos en algo?-

Hinata se giro hacia la mujer con cierto disimulo, pero cuando Naruto se giro para encontrarse con la mujer no pudo contenerse rápidamente y dejo salir un sonido entre risa y tos que no paso desapercibido por la mujer que lo había mirado con una cara de odio a muerte.

-gracias pero solo estamos viendo- Hinata sonrió tímidamente a la mujer e incondicionalmente cubrió con su propio cuerpo el de Naruto, sirviendo así de escudo por si la chillona mujer quería arrancarle pelo por pelo a su querido rubio.

-Está bien, pero si necesita algo no tema en preguntarme- antes de que la pantera rosa se fuera miro cruelmente a Naruto y tras voltearle la cara desapareció tras el mostrador.

Resultaba que la tienda a donde habían entrado era de ropa, pero para Naruto el lugar parecía el paraíso de las ridículas por las vendedoras. No distaban mucho una de la otra, solo deseaba que Hinata no tuviera el mismo gusto por la ropa, pero por lo que había visto hasta ahora de ella parecía que no, bueno eso esperaba.

-Hinata dime por favor…-tenía las manos enlazadas en forma de suplica a la altura del rostro- por favor que tu no tiene un conjunto rosa como esa mujer-

Hinata rio alegremente mientras que Naruto la miraba suplicándole.

-claro que no Naruto... el mío es verde- Lo tomo de la cara y lo beso- te encantara cuando lo veas-

-debes de estar bromeando ¿verdad?- pero se dio cuenta que Hinata ya no estaba a su lado y que estaba totalmente enfrascada en una guerra de Hinata vs un monto de ropa. Era demasiado gracioso mirar a Hinata en una búsqueda profunda entre cientos de prendas en el local acomodadas de tal forma que parecía una gran fortaleza apunto de derrumbarse.

-Naruto-kun ayúdame- grito Hinata desesperada mientras que sostenía una montaña de ropa que se le venía encima. Tuvo que correr cuando vio que de la batalla Hinata iba perdiendo.

-Como puede ser que pierdas contra una pila de ropa pequeña- Hinata solo lo miro con la cara roja. –No te gustaría ir mejor a otro lugar-

- Pero me gusta este lugar- Naruto la miro con cara de "OH MY GOD"

-Estas segura conozco muchos lugares mejores- La mirada le decía todo.

-Así que conoces lugares mejores ee- Naruto por primera vez tuvo miedo de la expresión de Hinata, era una mezcla de travesura, timidez y encanto. Le encantaba esa expresión tanto que sabía que no iba a resistir la tentación de besarla y hacer algunas cosas más intimas con ella en eses momento.

-Así? Dime una cosa que puedas encontrar en este lugar que en otro no-

Hinata lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo hacia los probadores, no sin antes tomar algunas prendas que le habían llamado la atención.

**Es la risa la mejor medicina, pero creo que eso no va conmigo. Soy siniestra y melancólica y tal vez un poco masoquista… **

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que un día se encontraría en un vestidor de una tienda que para ser más exactos nunca hubiera entrado sino fuera una pequeña mujercita y además usando prendas de mujer que no solo pecaban de ser feas sino que además ridículas le hubiera pateado su trasero y se hubiera reído hasta que le doliera el estomago, pero para su desgracia en estos momentos como hubiera deseado que en su caso no fuera real, pro que en ese momento sentía que Hinata lo había vendido a lo más profundo del infierno para vengarse por todas las mujeres que trabajaban en ese establecimiento porque si no fuera por eso por qué maldita razón se encontraba vistiendo una bata floreada de color zafiro y flores amarillas.

-Hinata-chan repíteme de nuevo por qué demonios estoy vistiendo así- Hinata estaba hecho bolas en su silla, ver a Naruto, aquel hombre de sus sueños, su representación de la virilidad que para ella debía de tener un hombre ahora vestido con una bata para una mujer, una mujer con pésimo sentido de la moda, era lo más gracioso que pudiera ver en su vida.

-Para que sientas lo que sintieron esas mujeres a las cuales criticaste por su ropa Naruto-kun-

-Está bien no lo vuelvo a hacer, pero por favor déjame cambiarme, el aire me esta poniendo tieso en…-

-Naruto-kun –

-ups… perdón señoras-

-bueno creo que es suficiente castigo, puedes cambiarte Naruto-kun-

-a solo me falta una cosa- se fue acercando a Hinata quien fue retrocediendo a su paso, esto ya se había convertido en un juego. Como el gato y el ratón, jugaban a atraparse, como niños. No podían evitar sentir eso, ese sentimiento que hacía que olvidaran los miedos y los que dirán.

Se acerco lentamente, cortando la distancia entre ambos y tras atraparla en sus brazos la beso.

La búsqueda por unos buenos zapatos resulto más agotador de lo que Hinata se hubiera imaginado, quien iba a decir que un hombre fuera tan quisquilloso para comprarse unos zapatos. Ni ella misma que era mujer podía durar tanto tiempo de tienda en tienda buscando un calzado que combinara con su atuendo.

-Hinata-chan que te parecen estos-

-Están muy bonitos Naruto-kun- bostezo por quinta vez en media hora – ahora podemos pasar a caja ¿verdad?-

-mmm… no lo sé, creo que son demasiado cafés-

-DEMASIADO CAFES- Naruto quedo sorprendido- YA ES SUFICIENTE LLEVAMOS TRES HORAS BUSCANDO ZAPATOS, NARUTO-KUN ESOS ESTAN BIEN- de la desesperación Hinata no se había dado cuenta de lo alta que era su voz y mucho menos que había llamado la atención no solo de la gente de la zapatería sino también de la que se encontraba fuera de esta.

-Hinata, pequeña no grites- si en su cara había una risa zorruna

-oh por dios lo hiciste a propósito- Hinata apuntaba con el dedo a Naruto mientras se le encaraba con un aire de discordia.

Naruto solo rio un poco más fuerte y tomo el dedo de Hinata entre su mano jugando.

-pequeña de alguna forma tenía que cobrarme lo de antes-

-a sí?... Naruto Uzumaki-

-Te has enojado pequeña- la tomo por la cintura y la empujo hasta sentarla en la banca de la zapatería –Yo aguante tu castigo, ahora aguanta el tuyo y dime si estos zapatos no son demasiado cafés-

Hinata y Naruto reían juntos, avivados por un cálido ambiente que nacía de su relación naciente. Quien iba a imaginar que de aquella chica tímida, extraña y oscura crecería para hacerse una mujer cálida, tierna y amable y de que de él chico más impulsivo, delincuente y de cuyo futuro no se veía nada positivo había madurado en un hombre amable, un empresario de éxito y un hombre de los más poderos del país del fuego y lo más raro era que estos dos personajes tendrían

Caminaban los dos tomados de la mano por una calle vacía en dirección al auto estacionado de Naruto.

-Hey ustedes!- una voz masculina sorprendió a la pareja, un hombre vestido con ropas andrajosas se había acercado por la espalda y mantenía una navaja en la mano.

-más vale que no se muevan si no quieren morir- Naruto empujo quedamente a Hinata hasta dejarla atrás de él, mientras que miraba furiosamente al hombre que los amenazaba.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- la voz de Naruto salió ronca, casi salvaje.

-Quiero todo lo de valor que traigas encima, imbécil-

Naruto miro por un momento a Hinata que se encontraba asustada y se aferraba a él con fuerza, se percato de que ella estaba temblando violentamente y miro todo lo que se había desparramado en el suelo cuando dejaron caer las bolsas al suelo.

El hombre alzo más la mano cuando Naruto le lanzo una mirada llena de odio, pero cuando observo que su víctima se distraía momentáneamente con su linda novia, si una linda chica que fácilmente pudiera dominar y obtener lo que durante muchas noches no había obtenido.

-mira hacemos un trato, tu me entregas a la chica…- Hinata soltó un quejido de miedo que excito aun más al hombre - y no te dejare irte sin ningún problema-

La cara de Naruto se volvió oscura y tenebrosa en cuanto el hombre había dicho eso. Un aura dominante se extendió alrededor de la pareja y el ladrón se dio cuenta porque la mueca de victoria y autosuficiencia que había lucido anteriormente cambio radicalmente a una de miedo.

-me has dicho que te entregue a Hinata- Naruto levanto la vista hacia el hombre, este retrocedió asustado- que te crees que eres para reclamarla como tuya-

Na… Naruto-kun- murmuro Hinata apenas audible

-Maldito, mal nacido le pones un solo dedo a Hinata y estas muerto-

El hombre lo miro ahora emocionado no había contado con que el hombre rubio pudiera tener las agallas para enfrentarlo y mucho menos que pudiera tener una presencia tan intimidatoria como esa, pero para él necesitaba más que una presencia fuerte y bonitas palabras como para asustarlo.

-mira que si tienes agallas- retomo de nuevo la posición amenazadora- tienes huevo como para enfrentarme enfrente de tu mujerzuela, hijo de …..- pero se quedo ahí porque un golpe seco le dio en toda la cara.

-no vuelvas a insultarla maldita escoria-

Si Naruto había golpeado con el puño al hombre en cuanto este había llamado mujerzuela a Hinata, la furia que desprendía era demasiada que se abalanzo contra el hombre y ambos cayeron al piso.

Naruto estaba acuclillado sobre el hombre y le asestaba golpe tras golpe.

-¡! PARA ¡!-

El grito de Hinata trajo controlo la furia de Naruto y lo hizo entrar en razón, giro lentamente el rostro con temor a encontrarse con el de Hinata. Pero cuando lo hizo toda la furia se vio transformada en impotencia por qué se encontró con Hinata sentada en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente, llorando.

-Naruto-kun para… por favor…-

-Hinata yo…- Se puso de pie y se miro las manos cubiertas de sangre. Miro atrás para ver al ladrón tirado en suelo con la cara llena de golpes y la ropa bañada en su propia sangre.

Hinata se puso de pie pero no apartaba la mira llena de miedo de Naruto.

-Hinata yo…- dio un paso en dirección de la pelinegra. –Yo…-

Hinata se abalanzo contra él y lo empezó a golpear una y otra vez en el pecho mientras que lloraba.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo, no vuelvas a hacerlo- repetía una y otra vez mientras que golpeaba a Naruto en el pecho.

Él le paro sus golpes tomando sus manos en las suyas.

-perdóname- la beso nuevamente, mientras que el ruido de la patrulla les inundo sus oídos.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí'- pregunto unos de los dos oficiales que habían bajado de la patrulla.

-Ese… hombre quiso llevarse a mi novia-

-Eso en serio joven- Hinata y Naruto asintieron con la cabeza.

-hey… levántate que no estas tan mal- unos de los policías se había acercado al ladrón que aun se encontraba de cara al piso.

-tendrán que acompañarnos a la estación-

-¿es necesario, señor?-

-Si quiere poner una denuncia, si-

Hinata y Naruto se miraron al mismo tiempo.

-Puede darnos un momento- pregunto Naruto al guardia, este asintió y se concentro en llevar junto con su pareja al ladrón hacia el carro patrulla.

-Hinata pediré un taxi para ti… OH mejor llévate el coche así podrás regresar a tu casa-

-pero que hay de ti Naruto-

-Yo iré a la estación de policías a poner la denuncia, debes de estar cansada, vete a tu casa- le entrego las llaves a Hinata e inmediatamente se fue con los policías y se perdió en el coche.

Ya de camino a la comandancia Naruto noto como uno de los policía miraba através del retrovisor y sonreía como si lo que viera através de este fuera lo más gracioso del mundo. Naruto se acomodo en el incomodo asiento de la patrulla y por fin el policía cayo en cuenta de su presencia.

-Tiene una novia muy buena, muchacho-

-Que a que se refiere-

-Mira para atrás, no se te hace conocido ese auto rojo-

Para Naruto lo que vio no le causo ninguna risa, porque lo que vio le llego al corazón de una manera calida y sincera. Tras de la patrulla venía Hinata conduciendo su camioneta roja y si, a pesar de que Hinata conducirá bien no pasaba inadvertida el choque que demostraba, ella era una mujer demasiado pequeña (bueno sin contar su delantera) para el enorme auto que conducía con la cara más graciosa del mundo.

-Es solo su cara de concentración- dijo Naruto a ambos policías, estos rieron de lo lindo junto Naruto.

-Tienes suerte muchacho, mujeres como ella ya no hay dos en el mundo-

-Si tienes razón Tamaki, así era tu mujer antes de casarse contigo… bueno eso aparentaba ser hasta que …- pero el hombre no pudo continuar por que su compañero le dio un macizo golpe en la nuca.

-No hables mal de mi mujer que esa tiene oídos por todos lados-

**Nos convertimos en mediadores a cada rato, mediadores de nuestros propios sentimientos, pero al final la gente de afuera es el juez que desalienta nuestras razones…**

-Hinata que estas haciendo aquí-

Se encontraban ya en la estación, Naruto inmediatamente de haber bajado de la patrulla había corrió al lugar donde se estacionaba su carro y había abrasado a Hinata en cuanto se bajo.

-Estas temblando pequeña-

-Claro que si, tienes un auto enorme Naruto-kun-

-ajajá, si te hubieras visto… lo policías me estaban alabando por tener una novia tan buena como tú- la beso en los labios y se quedaron abrasados hasta que una tos los llamo al mundo real.

-Disculpen, pasen por aquí para arreglar el asunto-

Ambos se perdieron tras el umbral de la estación de policías, hasta el día siguiente.

-solo una cosa Hinata-chan desde cuando sabes conducir-

-desde esta noche-

Que les ha parecido el capitulo... Por cierto mil y un veces GRACIAS... AMO TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS... CUANDO LOS VEO SE ME HALZA EL ORGULLO HASTA EL CIELO... JEJEJE POR FAVOR SIGAN ASI... LOS ESPERO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO...

"es hora del viaje y la aventuras apenas comienzan para la pareja protagonista... Proximo capitulo "el viaje..." Nos vemos...

abiyasha-desu!!


	7. el viaje

**La inspiracion llego a mi y pude terminar el capitulo más rapido de lo que creia... jajaja en hora buena. Realmente crei que no estaría tan rápido este capi ya esta lleno de sentimientos fuertes... OJO: quiero dejar claro algo en claro, SI, si tengo cierta repulsion por Sakura y creo que ha quedado claro a lo largo del fic... pero eso no quiere decir que la odio completamente... solo la odio un poquito... Jajaja...**

**Kishimoto-sama es dueño de todos, bueno la mayoria de los personajes...**

**empezamos...!!!**

7.- El viaje…

Por la mañana Naruto estaba en su departamento empacando sus pocas pertenencias que llevaría al viaje. En su cama se encontraban dos conjuntos casuales y un traje de gala, y alrededor de estos se encontraban todos los artículos para su aseo personal y complementos, también estaba su cartera y otros detalles del viaje.

Miro alrededor mientras mentalmente repasaba los detalles antes de su partida.

-el gas. Listo. Las luces, listas- termino de empacar las cosas en su maleta y se encamino hacia la puerta, la abrió y salió pero antes de cerrar la puerta, miro de nuevo en el interior del apartamento y tras soltar un suspiro cerró con llave la puerta.

La vida es una ruta de la cual se abren cientos de caminos. Entre buenos y malos caminos se crea el destino.

El timbre sonó de nuevo, la primera vez había sido su compañera de trabajo Saome que había venido a recoger a la gatita de Hinata, pero ahora que abría la puerta se encontró con Naruto que tenía una inmensa sonrisa en cara.

-ohayo Hinata-chan!!!- Naruto estaba recargado de una mano en el marco de la puerta y rápidamente aprovecho la ingenuidad de Hinata para robarle un beso.

-ohayo Naruto-kun- Naruto tomo a Hinata por la cintura, ambos entraron trastabillando a la casa de Hinata.

-vaya no ha cambiado nada tu casa Hinata-chan-

-pero que dices Naruto-kun-

-Solo digo que sigue manteniendo el mismo ambiente cálido- la beso en cuello- me gustaría quedarme a comerte a besos- Naruto la siguió empujando despacio hasta que las rodillas de Hinata chocaron contra el respaldo del sillón.

-Na… Naruto-kun – a pesar de que había logrado separar su boca de la de Naruto, este no dejaba de besarle el cuello. –Naruto-kun se no hace tarde-

-Hinata-chan eres mala- se separo como no queriendo la cosa y cuando Hinata creía que ya estaba libre del abrazo de Naruto, este la levanto y la tumbo lentamente sobre el sillón y medio se recostó sobre ella recargado en sus fuetes brazos.

-Naruto-kun que haces – por más que la situación fuera demasiado Hinata no había podido evitar una pequeña risita que tentó más a Naruto para devorarla a besos.

Hinata lo volvía loco, desde el momento en que la vio entrar en la oficina, no fue en la primera vez, en la que ni le había importado su nombre, sino en la ocasión en que Tanaka le había dicho y como negar la emoción que sintió al saber que Hinata trabajaría para él, porque para ser sincero Hinata era una de las pocas personas que recordaba que nunca lo había mirado con desprecio en su cara cuando ocurrió todo aquello. Pero para completar todo este ciclo de sinceridad tal vez Hinata nunca se entero de tal suceso. Oh como maldecía el día en que se fijo en Sakura Haruno.

Flas back- ¡"#$&%

-Dime Naruto que piensas sobre la directora Tsunade-

-Que es lo que pienso de Tsunade-baa-chan?-Sakura asintió con la cabeza mientras que se recargaba en la espalda de Naruto que estaba sentado en el suelo de la azotea de la escuela. –pues la verdad puede ser un poco pesada, pero…-

-¿Pero qué?- rodeo a Naruto a gatas y se sentó sobre las piernas de este mientras que se colgaba del cuello de Naruto.-no me dirás que le tienes aprecio jajaja- miro a Naruto mientras que se retiraba un mechón de cabello de la cara – Tú, el gamberro más latoso de Konoha, le tiene aprecio a la directora de su escuela-

Naruto se removió incomodo, mientras que tomaba a Sakura por las cintura y la atraía hacia si.

-Como piensas eso "pequeña" yo tenerle carillo a esa bruja… jamás- lo último le había salido con una voz pequeña apenas audible, pero bastó para que Sakura sonriera de oreja a oreja.

-que bueno porque quiero que me hagas cierto favor- empujo lentamente a Naruto al suelo, mientras que ella se recostaba sobre él – ¿eh, que me dices?-

Fin Flas back- ¡"#$%

-Naruto-kun porque te has quedado tan serio- Naruto a pesar de que se encontraba técnicamente sobre Hinata y tener intenciones no tan santas… se había quedado en completo silencio y su ceño estaba contraído.

-Lo siento Hinata-chan, lo siento…- se sentó a un lado del sillón sobre el suelo y se paso ambas manos por el cabello con desesperación –Yo… yo no sé lo que me paso, perdóname-

Hinata se acomodo bien en el sillón antes de dirigirle una mirada a Naruto, realmente tenía un semblante oscuro y melancólico. Como amaba a ese hombre a pesar de que el verdadero objetivo que lo había unido distaba mucho de ser racional, no le importaba ya que estaba dispuesta hasta lo impensable por él.

-Naruto-kun si quieres no vamos, aun podemos…-

-No Hinata, vamos a ir ahí y le demostrare no solo a ella sino también a los demás que ya no soy aquel idiota- "Les demostrare que soy mejor que ellos" pensó él.- se puso de pie y con un paso furioso camino hacia la puerta pero antes de salir se giro hacia Hinata. –Vámonos tenemos mucho que hacer para la reunión-

Naruto salió con la maleta de Hinata pero ella aun no salía de su entumecimiento.

-él ha dicho "no soy", Naruto no me tiene en consideración, ¿realmente será cierto que siente algo por mi?- pensó Hinata mientras que cerraba la puerta de hogar. No sabía que lo que iba a vivir en los próximos días no iba a ser nada de lo que se imaginaba.

A veces perdemos el sentido del valor de lo invaluable. ¿Cuánto vale el amor, la pasión, la amistad, LA VENGANZA? Más vale que nuestros sentidos se encuentren bien abiertos para poder detectar cuando dejamos algo en el olvido.

A pesar de que el lugar donde vivía Hinata eran las afueras de Konoha no pensó que un viaje en carro, de una hora se haría tan eterno. El silencio era el principal factor en el viaje los primeros veinte minutos hasta que Naruto había prendido la radio que más bien de ayudar había bajado los ánimos con sus melancólicas melodías que transmitían a esa hora.

-No puede ser, que acaso es la hora "metete a llorar debajo de tu cama"- grito Naruto histérico mientras que un movimiento brusco apaga la radio. Hinata dio un pequeño salto tras la reacción de Naruto, pero no podía hacer nada más, bueno no se le ocurría nada más.

-Hinata-chan háblame de algo, lo que sea-

-No lo sé, no se me ocurre ningún tema-

-oh ya se, dime qué hiciste con el gato-

-Naruto-kun es gata- Naruto la miro por el rabillo del ojo mientras que embozaba una sonrisa zorruna.

-ups… lo siento-

-jajaja no hay problema.- le miro a la cara, parecía que ese pequeño error que había cometido con el sexo de su mascota había despejado la mente de ambos. – Bueno lo deje con una amiga de mi otro trabajo-

-Así, a todo esto como se llama-

-mmm… pues veras se llama Kuromomo Midori-

-QUE!!-

-kuromomo Midori-

-sí, eso sí lo oí, pero por que le pones ese nombre Hinata-chan es demasiado largo para un gato-

-Es gata y si ya se que es demasiado largo, por eso a veces le digo solo kuro o Midori, pero si le grito todo su nombre ella inmediatamente me responde con un maullido-

-por cierto, más vale que no le menciones a nadie que tu gata se llama Midori-

-Porque no Naruto-kun-

-que no lo recuerdas, la hija de Sai e Ino también se llama Midori-

La cara que había puesto Hinata en ese momento valió oro, porque su expresión era una mescla entre sorpresa, ingenuidad y sobre todo temor.

-Tienes razón, pero ahora que lo pienso la personita que me lo regalo también se llamaba así-

-¿Es serio?-

-si era una de mis antiguas alumnas, me pidió que la llamara así para que la pudiera recordad-

-en serio, eso es sorprendente- una risa de escapo de sus labios.

-porque te ríes Naruto-kun-

-porque es gracioso- tomo una de las manos de Hinata y la estrecho – sabes no te creo eso que la gata responde porque primero te quedas sin aire antes de terminar el nombre de tu gata-

Hinata tenía los cachetes inflados en señal de protesta

-Pues es verdad que me quedo sin aire, pero ella responde-

-Mi pequeña eres tan buena, otra ya me estuviera jalando los cabellos o me hubiera abandonado desde hace días, dime ¿Por qué eres tan buena conmigo Hinata-chan?-

Las calles, los carros, los edificios e incluso las personas pasaban veloz a su alrededor, pero dentro de ese auto rojo, en ese ENORME auto rojo de Naruto el tiempo y el espacio se volvieron tan lentos que incluso parecían estar detenidos.

-yo te quiero Naruto-kun desde que estábamos en el instituto-

La respuesta a Naruto lo dejo en shock, simplemente no esperaba que ella le respondiera tan sinceramente. Aparco el auto a un lado de la acera y quitándose el cinturón de seguridad tomo a Hinata por la muñeca y la jalo así si mismo estrechándola entre sus brazos.

-Eres la única que puede decir eso verdad Hinata- La cara de la aludida más roja no podía estar, su ojos color perla estaban húmedos y su boca se escudada con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No, estoy segura de que muchas mujeres pueden decir eso Naruto-kun-

-gracias, pero sé que no es cierto- con ambas manos sujeto a Hinata

A veces que la vida nos regala momento tan valiosos y muchas veces en esos no nos damos cuenta de su autentico valor. Al recordarlos se harán aun más valiosos porque nos hemos dado cuenta que son simples cosas que suceden en la vida.

El hotel era enorme, al frente se abrían y cerraban centenares de veces dos enormes puertas de cristal que dejaban ver un espacioso recibidor, tras atravesarlas fueron directo al recibidor donde una mujer de unos treinta tantos años les sonreía forzadamente.

-buenos días-

-bueno días- Naruto le lanzo una sonrisa coqueta a la recepcionista provocando que tanto en la mujer como en Hinata la sangre les tiñera de rojo las mejillas – tenemos una reservación al nombre de Uzumaki Naruto-

-A bienvenido Sr. Uzumaki, tenemos lista su habitación-

-habitación..?- Hinata miro a Naruto mientras que este le esquivaba la mirada- Dirá habitaciones?-

-lo siento señora- la mujer había utilizado una voz más ruda y amenazadora con Hinata que con Naruto- pero solo fue reservada una habitación, pero si gustan puedo darles otra-

-Na…Naruto-kun podemos hablar un momento a solas- él aludido asintió con la cabeza- suminasen-

Ambos se separaron de la mujer de la recepción que los siguió con una mirada llena de decepción y esperanza, esperanza para que ellos no fueran pareja.

-Hinata gomen… gomen…- Naruto se frotaba la nuca con la mano

-Na… Naruto-kun yo se que… que como hombre tu… tú tienes ciertas necesidades, pero… (o///o así estaba la cara de Hinata) pero… pero yo… - Naruto la abrazo, rodeándole con sus brazos fue acercándola más a él

-Lo siento demasiado, pero es que- la miro a los ojos y él la beso rápidamente en los labios –hace mucho que no tenía una relación decente, más bien nunca tuve una relación decente en mi vida-

-fue desde lo de Sakura-san verdad- Naruto movió la cabeza de arriba abajo –aun no se qué fue lo que te ha hecho Sakura-san pero no me importa porque… porque yo… yo pienso… pienso curarte y hacértelo olvidar-

-Hinata, mi pequeña- la estrecho aun con más necesidad que antes y la beso de nuevo, seguido por una serie de besos pequeños en los parpado, en la nariz en la barbilla culminados en un tierno beso en la frente para después separarse y regresar al recibidor, encontrándose a la mujer más decepcionada que antes.

-lo siento, pero puede darnos otra habitación-

-Si de inmediato señor- La mujer tecleo rápidamente en su procesador para luego entregarle una tarjeta a cada uno- sus habitaciones son la 508 y 509, algo más en que pueda serviles-

-Sé, vera. Venimos a la reunión de los ex alumnos de la escuela preparatoria de Konoha, nos puede decir donde podemos conseguir más información-

-descuide- miro a Hinata rápidamente – aquí mismo les doy la información- saco dos folletos de atrás del ordenador y se los entrego a Naruto- aquí encontraran todos los horarios-

-gracias, señorita- Naruto tomo de la mano a Hinata mientras que un botones tomaba sus maletas y les seguía a cierta distancia hacia el elevador.

-esa mujer te quería comer viva Hinata-chan-

-te equivocas Na… es a ti a quien quería comerse-

-Hinata-chan estas celosa?-

-Ce… celosa?-

-Estas celosa, jajaja nunca pensé que tu sufrieras de celos-

-yo… yo no estoy celosa-

-Si lo estas, verdad botones-

-lo siento señor, pero creo que la señorita no está celosa por que no tiene razones para estarlo- el botones se acerca a Hinata y dejando a un lado las maletas la toma de la manos- tu eres la mujer más hermosa de este planeta-

Solo dos personas bajaron del ascensor, Hinata con la cara más roja que haiga puesto en todo el día y un enojado Naruto con ambas maletas, del botones solo digamos que quedo k.o. por una pequeña racha de sobreprotección de Naruto.

-Naruto-kun tenías que hacer eso—

-Hinata-chan pero que dices, eso no fue nada tan solo fue un pequeño castigo equivalente a su pecado- -

- a su pecado? Pero solo a dicho que era bonita-

-puu… puuu.. (Sonido de error) no solo estaba diciendo que eres bonita, sino que eres hermosa y solo yo tengo derecho a decirte esas cosas-

-jajaja Na…Naruto-kun ahora dime quien es el celoso-

Las habitaciones eran vecinas así que tras encontrarlas se separaron cada quien en su habitación. Ambas habitaciones eran estupendas, contaban con una cama matrimonias y su propia sala, también se tenían un baño enorme con tina y regadera, para Hinata era como estar soñando con la realeza pero para Naruto solo era un baño más.

Tras inspeccionar la habitación Hinata se dispuso a sacar la ropa de la maleta y colocarla en los cajones, estarían por lo menos tres días en ese lugar, tendría desayunos grupales, comidas llenas de charla y cenas maravillosas, pero lo que más la emocionaba es que las pasaría principalmente con el hombre de sus sueños, con Naruto.

Las horas pasaron y la hora que tanto habían estado esperando se acercaba, fue entonces que Hinata ya se disponía a meterse a bañar, cuando el timbre de la puerta comenzó a sonar enérgicamente.

-¿Si, quien es?-

-Hinata-chan ábreme soy yo-

-que Naruto-kun ahora no puedo, estoy a punto de meterme a bañar-

-lo siento, pero necesito hablar contigo de inmediato-

-Solo dame un minuto Naruto-kun-

Tras ponerse la bata de baño Hinata abrió la puerta de entrada encontrándose con un Naruto muy agitado, tenía la camiseta blanca mal abrochada, mostrando un poco así su pecho , el cabello lo tenía alborotado y parecía que hubiera estado corriendo por la leve capa de sudor que le cubría la sien y por el resolló entrecortado que tenía.

-¿Pero qué es lo que suceda Naruto-kun?-

-La he visto-

-¿A quien?-

-Naruto tomo asiento en la cama y escondió la cara entre las manos mientras que temblaba de coraje-

-a ella, ella. A Sakura-

No, no podía ser verdad. Ella, a la persona con la que menos quería que se encontrara con Naruto, pues secretamente había deseado que ella no se presentara en la reunión, además era demasiado tarde como para arrepentirse, hacer de nuevo las maletas y largarse del hotel. Ahora solo quedaba continuar el plan.

-Naruto-kun respira hondo… vamos así es- lo tenía sujetado de uno de los hombros, mientras que con un pañuelo le secaba el sudor de la frente – vamos tranquilízate-

-Hi… Hinata-chan no sé, no sé si pueda verla de nuevo… el dolor… los recuerdos… todo MIERDA TODO VUELVE-

Verlo con la cara llena de desesperación hizo que el corazón de Hinata se rompiera en mil pedazos, verlo sufrir así con solo verla, la hacía sentirse desolada, inútil.

-Naruto-kun no tienes porque hacer esto, aun podemos irnos ¿no?-

-QUE!- en un segundo estaba de pie histérico como nunca antes, en sus ojos un frio destello escarlata cubría su mirada. El odio, la desesperación, la histeria, el enojo, todos esos sentimientos se convirtieron en un viento huracanado que arraso temporalmente a Naruto hundiéndolo en la pura violencia.

Cuando despertó ya era demasiado tarde, los muebles estaban volteados, el sobrecama estaba hecho bolas sobre el suelo, el espejo de tocador y todo lo que este había tenido encima estaba en el suelo ya sea roto o simplemente había salido volando por la ventana junto con un par de cuadros de las paredes. Pero lo que más le dolió fue ver a Hinata aferrada a su pierna izquierda bañada en llanto rogándole que parara.

-Para por favor Naruto-kun- él cayó de rodillas a su lado, con la vista clavada en la deriva –para…- repitió de nuevo con la misma voz, una voz pequeña, melancólica , llena de miedo.

Él se giro para no verla directamente, no sabía que era capaz de hacerla sufrir tanto, no sabía ni siquiera si era capaz de hacerla feliz de nuevo. SE ODIABA A SI MISMO.

-Na…Naruto-kun para…- su voz rasposa hizo que girara a verla, un hilo rojo recorría las comisuras de sus labios y se perdía en su barbilla, su ropa estaba mal acomodada y su cabello estaba completamente fuera de lugar.

-¿Qué demonios he hecho?- Hinata lo miro con los ojos húmedos- yo lo siento Hinata-chan yo… yo solo soy una bestia…-

-NO, te equivocas Naruto-kun, tú no eres ninguna bestia, solo estas perdido- Se acerco a él a gatas y lo tomo entres sus brazos, Naruto tenía la cabeza recostada sobre las piernas de Hinata quien le acariciaba tiernamente la cabeza.

-Hinata-chan yo…-

-shisss… no tienes que decir nada Naruto-kun- él mira hacia su rostro, una paz embriagadora lo rodeo. –Naruto-kun yo… no se… no se lo que te hizo Sakura-chan, pero yo… yo no permitiré que te vu… vuelva a hacer daño. Lo juro- seño su juramento con un beso en los labios.

Flash back!"$#$%

-Sakura-chan no sé si esto sea buena idea-

-pero que dices baka Naruto, claro que es buena idea, eres una bestia después de todo ¿no?-

Los dos se encontraban en los pasillos de la preparatoria, eran las 2:28 a.m., era una noche oscura del mes de mayo, una noche sin luna y sin estrellas, solo el silencio, solo el silencio que los acompañaba.

-Sakura-chan pero…- fue callado por un beso en la boca de la Haruno- Sa…ku…ra…-

-Ya te dije que guardaras silencio, solo necesitamos esa dirección y ya… no vamos hacer nada más, así que cállate BAKA-

Fin flash back!"#$%

Nosotros somos humanos, no hay duda sobre ello. No somos dioses, no somos ángeles ni demonios, pero como quisiéramos poder tener lo que ellos tienen. ¿Pero para que renunciar a poder equivocarnos, a errar? Que no sabes que por eso somos humanos, para poder corregirnos.

Esa noche era la primera del resto de sus vidas y lo sabían, porque a partir desde que cruzaron el umbral que daba hacía la sala de recepciones todo lo que dijeran o hicieran cambiaría sus vidas por siempre.

Entraron tomados de la mano, todo muestra del momento de caos que habían vivido momentos antes había sido escondido en sus habitaciones y en sus corazones solo quedaba un vago recuerdo.

-¿Hyuga Hinata eres tú? – al darse la vuelta la aludida se encontró con un hombre de la misma estatura que Naruto de pelo castaño y unas extrañas marcas rocas en cada mejilla –pero mira nada más, si también es el idiota de Naruto-

-ho… hola Kiba-kun-

-Hola perro estúpido- Naruto tomo a Hinata de un brazo y la hizo pararse tras de él. –Más vale que no pienses nada extraño de mi novia-

La expresión de Kiba cambio completamente, miro a Naruto de arriba abajo una y otra vez, para luego pasarse a Hinata que seguía atrás de Naruto.

-No puedo creer que terminaras siendo novia de este hombre Hinata-chan- dio un paso en dirección de la pareja –Es que acaso no sabes lo que hizo Naruto cuando éramos jóvenes-

Hinata pudo sentir bajo su mano como cada uno de los músculos de Naruto se tensionaban al igual que su ceño.

-más vale que te alejes de él, no querrás que se te pegue lo idiota ¿verdad?

-¿a qué te refieres Kiba-kun?-

-pues a lo que este idiota hizo cuando estábamos en la prepa… no lo recuerdas- El ceño de Kiba por fin se desdibujo y sonrisa reapareció de nuevo –pues le debe cierto castigo a la directora y ella piensa cobrárselo… jejeje en la que te vas a meter BAKA-

Tras haber dicho eso y de paso haber asustado casi de muerte a Hinata y Naruto, Kiba se fue corriendo como Heidi por la pradera, compante y vacilante, con su típica sonrisa que a veces lo hacía encantador.

-Naruto-kun que susto nos ha dado Kiba-kun ¿verdad?-

-Si lo sé, aun no me recupero del todo-

**Que les ha parecido el capitulo de este día, algo fuerte, sin sentido... simpatico... bien lo que sea... por cierto gracias a ustedes lectores(as) pude terminar más rapido el capi...**

**Ya podemos darnos cuenta más o menos a donde de seguro todo el mundo se pregunta ¿que hizo Sakura a Naruto?**

**Poco a poco se va rebelando cosas verdad... por cierto han puesto atencion a cierto apodo que utiliza Naruto con Hinata...**

**Proximo Capitulo...**

**POR FIN CARA A CARA**

**La reunion ha comenzado y lo que menos quería Hinata esta a punto de pasar, ¿como reaccionara Naruto al verla? **

**¿estara solo utilizando a Hinata?**

**Bueno eso es todo.... nos vemos**

**Abiyasha-desu!!**


	8. por fin cara a cara

**Querido lectores como han estado... ? Bien, ansiosos... pues bien aqui por fin el siguiente capitulo. Quiero decirles algo, apartir del capitulo anterior, este y el que sigue seran un poco fuertes, llenos de sentimientos, golpes y revelaciones, pero no se asuten... jejeje **

**Por cierto agradesco a todos los que me dejaron review pero algo me saco de onda, abiyasha-desu es mi firma no mi despedida jajaja... me lleve un sustote, me dije he estado utilizando este apodo desde hace tres años y era una forma de despedirse?? pero ya lo aclare... jejeje... Gomene creo que ya me excedi con esta introdución...**

**A por cierto aparece Sasuke... (cof... cof... idiota ¬¬) para todas aquellas que lo adoran... **

8.- por fin cara a cara.

Tras varios minutos de rondar de un lado a otro en la gran sala Naruto y Hinata ya habían dado como tres vueltas a la habitación, encontrándose de todo tipo de personas. Habían visto a Shino con su prometida, una antropóloga de cabello dorado, también se encontraron a Shikamaru que solo los saludo con su típica cara de fastidio acompañado por Temari quien lucía un vestido plateado con un gran escote en la espalda.

Al rato se encontraron con Chouji acompañado con Sai e Ino, junto a los niños de estos últimos que corrieron a saludar a Hinata y llenarlas de besos. Así la noche siguió su curso hasta que un intenso sonido se dejo escuchar para seguirlo unos potentes cof… cof…

-bienvenidos alumnos egresados de la preparatoria de Konoha-

Todos los presentes se giraron al escenario donde tres personas se encontraban sobre él. Una mujer rubia, a su lado se encontraba un hombre de pelo gris y que usaba un tapa boca que resultaba gracioso viéndolo vestir con smoking y por último otra mujer más joven que la primera, de cabello rosa.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron completamente cuando reconocieron a Sakura sobre el escenario sonriendo a los invitados, pero cuando sus miradas se encontraron la cara de ambos quedo paralizadas, los ojos de Sakura se abrieron todo lo que podían y la tonta sonrisa que había mantenido durante todo el tiempo desapareció tan rápido con un parpadeo.

-¿Naruto-kun estas bien?- Hinata trataba de llamar la atención de Naruto, pero este sin darse cuenta se alejo de ella hasta perderse entre los demás invitados. A pesar de que había tratado de seguirlo parecía como si todos sus ex compañeros se pusieran en su contra para cerrarle el paso. –NARUTO-KUN MATE! (espera!)-

Fue demasiado tarde para ella, a los segundos ya no podía ni seguirlo con la vista pero algo más llamo su atención en el escenario solo estaban dos personas, Tsunade y Kakashi, no había rastros de Sakura hasta que percibió un haz amarillo desde la puerta. Las lágrimas no esperaron una segunda oportunidad tras ver quien seguía a su querido rubio, lo último que vio atravesar la puerta fue una cabellera rosa.

-Naruto-kun mate- se dejo caer rendida en una de las sillas mientras que escondía la cara tras el flequillo, pasando desapercibida.

**No somos capaces de ver que tan viles podemos llegar a ser, hasta que realmente herimos a alguien.**

-¿Naruto eres tú?- Sakura corrió tras Naruto tratando de alcanzarlo – Espera se que eres tu, detente baka-

Naruto se detuvo de golpe haciendo que Sakura chocara contra él involuntariamente.

-que haces parándote así ¡Bestia!- Naruto se giro rápidamente para quedar cara con cara, quería abofetearla, romperle la sínica sonrisa, tumbarle todos los diente de un solo golpe, ir a buscar a Hinata y salir de ese lugar inmediatamente, pero un hilo frio le recorrió todo el cuerpo y la sed de venganza hizo que en su rostro naciera una sonrisa.

-Hola Sakura-chan- ella se había quedado sin aire al verlo tan de cerca, cuanto había cambiado Naruto en todos estos años.

-Pero mira que apuesto te has puesto Naruto y tu ropa, dime no es de aquel famoso diseñador mmm…- Se contoneaba de un lado al otro de Naruto, queriéndolo seducir con el suave movimiento de sus caderas, con el balancear de la tela de su vestido que rosaba levemente la pierna de Naruto.

-Sí, si lo es, ahora puedo darme un par de lujos-

-¿lujos, dices?- se abrazo a unos de los brazos de Naruto y lo guio de regreso a la fiesta, pero antes de siquiera abrir las puertas Naruto se detuvo.- ¿Qué sucede, no quieres entrar?-

-la verdad si voy a entrar, pero no lo haré de tu brazo Sakura-

-¿Alá?, te has vuelto muy extraño Naruto, mira ni siquiera me has dicho "pequeña"- Naruto se soltó del abrazo de Sakura con una sacudida- mira parece ser que alguien anda de malas-

-jajaja lo siento, solo es que no sería agradable para mi novia verme entrar en la fiesta tomado del brazo de una mujer-

-¿Qué? ¿Novia?- lo miro incrédula- ¿Desde cuándo?-

-eso que importa- Empujo una de las puertas y se volteo para mirarla de frente – Hasta luego Sakura-

Entro a la fiesta dejándola sola en la entrada de la sala. Tras girarse para comprobar que no lo seguía pudo oír un grito tras las puertas, un grito de Sakura, uno de desesperación y no pudo evitar que muy dentro de él, una fibra sentimental se estirara provocándole un tirón de dolor. Decidió ignorarlo por su propia salud mental.

Al final sería mejor volver a la habitación pero primero tenía que dar con Hinata para confiarle sus planes. Fue cuando la vio en un rincón de la sala, sentada solitariamente en una mesa con la cara escondida, Naruto cayó en cuenta que al ver a Sakura sobre el escenario no pensó en nada más que en escapar y la había dejado abandonada, ahí en medio de todo el ajetreo, sin palabras.

Se acerco lentamente y al parecer ella no se había percatado de su proximidad hasta que estuvo acuclillado a su lado.

-Hinata-chan- coloco una de sus manos sobre las de ella que reposaban en su regazo –yo… quiero decirte que lo siento-

Hinata retiro las manos en un movimiento rápido y le dio la espada a Naruto, mientras que su cuerpo se agitaba por el llanto ahogado.

-Valla mira nada más que tenemos aquí- un voz masculina, grave y profunda se escucho desde sus espaldas.-Veo que nos has cambiado nada Naruto-

Hinata y Naruto dieron la vuelta para encontrarse a un hombre alto de ojos y cabello negro, de porte presuntuoso y vestido con un traje gris oscuro, tras de él se encontraba Sakura fingiendo timidez mientras que sollozaba sobre su pañuelo.

-No solo hiciste llorar a Sakura, sino que también se lo haces a Hinata mmm… Sigues siendo un maldito mal nacido Naruto-

Naruto se puso de pie dio una mirada rápida hacia Sakura y después sonriendo se giro hacia Sasuke que lo recibió con otra sonrisa.

-Sasuke, maldito calla- Se acerco a Sasuke y con una mano le agarro del cuello mientras que con la otra le asestaba un golpe a puño cerrado en la cara.

-Sasuke-kun- grito Sakura mientras que se arrodillaba a un lado del pelinegro que se sobaba la quijada tras el golpe de Naruto- ¿Dime que es lo que quieres?-

-Naruto-kun- Hinata tomo participación tomando a Naruto del brazo y jalándolo para retroceder. Pero era demasiado tarde, todo el mundo tenía la vista en ellos cuatro y las miradas no eran muy distintas a la de Sasuke que los miraban con odio en sus ojos.

-Sakura aléjate, le daré una lección a este imbécil- lo decía mientras se ponía en pie y empujaba con un brazo a Sakura – te recomiendo que hagas lo mismo Hinata, no querrás que te relacionen con él-

Naruto miro a Hinata, ella estaba pálida y asustada. Estaba fuertemente aferrada a la manga de su saco y su mirada estaba fija en la pareja que estaba enfrente de ellos.

-Hinata-chan vete a la habitación, ahora…- ella lo miro a los ojos, él pudo ver el miedo que había en ellos.

-Pero… pero Na… Naruto-kun tú…-

-yo voy a estar bien, ya verás- la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso en la frente, para después voltearse hacia Sasuke que lo esperaba preparado para la pelea.

Hinata lo miro un momento antes de decidirse a marchar, pero cuando se disponía a irse una mirada le llamo la atención, unos ojos verdes llenos de especulación se mantenían a la par con una sonrisa sínica, era la mirada de la locura y Hinata pudo verla en la expresión de Sakura.

Las personas a su alrededor le impedían el paso y aunque estaba en contra de irse, la mirada de Naruto le había indicado otra cosa. Corrió hacia el elevador aplasto el botón con el número cuatro y las puertas se cerraron a los segundos. Su respiración era rápida y el corazón le palpitaba demasiado rápido, pero su mente no estaba consciente de todo esto porque estaba perdida en Naruto.

-Naruto-kun-

**Porque solo somos consientes de lo duro que puede ser algo hasta que sentimos el dolor… **

Llego a la habitación a pura fuerza de voluntad, le dolía el costado derecho y aun le sangraba la herida de la ceja, cuya sangre le escurría por todo el lado izquierdo del rostro e incluso se le metía en los ojos. Se la quito con el dorso de su manga y toco la puerta, una y otra vez hasta que esta se abrió. Solo atino a dejarse caer dentro de la habitación mientras que podía oír muy al fondo la voz de Hinata preocupada por él, entonces no supo nada más.

A la mañana siguiente quiso moverse pero aun le dolía las articulaciones, con dificultad se giro para quedar sobre su magullado costado.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Naruto-kun?- Hinata se encontraba sentada a un lado de la cama donde Naruto había pasado la noche. Se inclino un poco sobre él y le aparto un paño que tenía en la frente para remojarlo y volverlo a colocar.

-Lo siento Hinata-chan. ¿Te has quedado despierta toda la noche?-

-Tuviste temperatura es normal que lo hiciera-

-No tenías que hacerlo- alargo una mano para tocar la de Hinata pero ella aparto primero la suya- Hinata lo siento, lo siento tanto no sabes cuánto-

-Es verdad- se puso de pie para acercarse al tocador donde tomo asiento- Dime te encontraste con Sakura-san anoche verdad-

Su expresión lo decía todo, pero cuando lo vio asentir hizo que su corazón se comprimiera cortándole el aire.

-Ella sigue igual de bonita- Decidió que lo mejor era salir de ahí, ya no aguantaría más las lagrimas, pero no iba a llorar enfrente de él, no lo iba a hacer, no lo preocuparía más.- Parece que la fiebre ya bajo, de seguro tienes hambre, iré por tu desayuno-

-Hinata…- la llamo tanteando el terreno- yo…-

-Por favor Naruto-kun detente-

-Pero es que yo-

-No importa-

Salió de la habitación con el nudo de las lágrimas atorado en su garganta, al verlo llegar la noche pasada lleno de golpes y sangre le había dado el susto más grande de su vida. Había corrido lo más rápido posible para conseguir medicamento con el cual tratarlo, había sido así como había dado con Shino y Kiba que la ayudaron a cuidarlo la noche pasada.

Lo peor de todo eso, no había sido que Naruto se hubiera ido sin decir ninguna palabra, ni que había tenido que sufrir estar sola mientras que lo demás disfrutaban la velada tan encantadora, ni haberlo tenido que cuidar lamentando cada herida que Naruto tenía en su cuerpo, lo peor había sido cuando a eso de las dos de la mañana había sonado el timbre de la puerta.

Flash back!"#$%$%%&

El timbre de la puerta sonaba constantemente, se levanto tiesa de la silla, tenía las piernas entumecidas por lo que camino con dificultad hasta encontrarse al lado de Naruto, quien se mantenía dormido en la cama. Camino hacia la puerta y la abrió un poco, pero desde afuera sintió un empujón que la hizo retroceder hasta dejarla completamente abierta.

-Que te pasa Hinata, no piensas dejarme pasar- en el umbral de la puerta estaba Sakura vistiendo solo un bata de baño con una botella de vino en una mano y dos copas en la otra. – pero que te pasa mujer ¿Qué haces en el suelo? Vamos levántate y llévame hacia Naruto-

-Naruto-kun está dormido Sakura-san- se puso de pie y se paro justo detrás de Sakura quien se volteo para mirarla –lo siento pero ya es muy tarde-

-TARDE ¡! Hinata apenas son la dos, la noche es joven, anda vete a tu habitación y déjame sola con Naruto-

-pe…pero esta es mi habitación-

-JAJAJA- Sakura se tomaba del estomago con una de las manos mientras que con la otra se sostenía en la pared- No me lo puedo creer, así que tu eres la novia de Naruto ¿no?- la miro seria por un momento –y yo que pensaba que iba a tener algo de competencia por él, no se tal vez alguien con un cuerpo con medidas perfectas o quizás a una rubia despampanante, pero tu… jajaja mira que ha cambiado, ese maldito Naruto-

-por favor Sakura-san tienes que regresar a tu habitación creo que has bebido demasiado-

-y dime quien eres tú para decirme que tanto debo de beber…- la miro divertida por un momento, luego entro hasta la habitación donde se encontraba Naruto y se agacho a su lado, tras de ella venía una Hinata sorprendida. –Maldito Naruto, mira que cambiarme a mí por esta mojigata- lo beso en la boca, pero Naruto apenas y ni se novio –Maldito-

-Sakura-san ¿pero que es lo que haces? Naruto-kun tiene fiebre, no te le acerques más por favor- Sakura la volvió a mirar divertida pero su mirada cambio cuando empezó a aproximarse a Hinata para después jalarla del cabello hacia atrás-

-Dime, ya lo has hecho con Naruto-

-Sakura-san por favor suélteme- La aludida la jalo a un más del cabello haciendo que ambas cayeran de rodillas sobre el suelo- Sakura-san…-

-Sabes Hinata, Naruto lo hacía muy bien… -su rostro estaba a centímetros de la cara de Hinata – y eso que solo éramos unos estudiantes, me pregunto qué tan bien lo hará ahora – con la mano libre Sakura la cerro sobre la garganta de Hinata- pero que hago preguntándote a ti, solo eres una rara y oscura persona , eres solo el remedio casero, el desahogo- un silencio frio y calculado dejo el espacio suficiente para que Sakura evaluara la vista asustada de Hinata- solo eres la ramera que utiliza Naruto para olvidarme-

Hinata no podía estar más asustada que nunca cuando ambas manos de Sakura se cerraron sobre su cuello, impidiéndole la entrada de aire a sus pulmones y a pesar de estar luchando con todas sus fuerzas para zafarse Sakura no retorcía ni un poco. Desesperada buscaba a tientas sobre el suelo algo que pudiera ayudarla.

En su mano izquierda sintió el roce del frio cristal de la botella de vino que había traído consigo momentos antes Sakura, la tomo y con determinación golpeo con todas sus fuerzas en el hombro derecho de Sakura, quien retrocedió tirándose en el suelo, retorciéndose de desesperación mientras que repetía una y otra vez su última oración-

-Eres una ramera… eres una ramera-

Hinata apenas y respiraba, cuando Sakura se tiro de nuevo al ataque, pero ahora Hinata estaba preparada y se alejo de ella en cuestión de segundos haciendo que Sakura se estrellara contra la esquina del tocador cayendo inconsciente al instante.

Hinata corrió a revisarla, pero cuando por fin pudo darle la vuelta una mano la tomo por el hombro, Hinata retrocedió asustada para encontrarse con un Sasuke que la miraba lleno de recelo.

-mira lo que he encontrado, ¿Hinata, verdad?- Ella asintió- no te preocupes yo me la llevare-

-¿Por qué estás aquí?-

-¿Porque…? Mírate tienes toda la cara surcada de lagrimas- se agacho a su lado y con el dorso de su mano le seco las lagrimas-veo que Naruto ya no pelea como antes, me ha dado una buena tanda de golpes esta vez- Su sonrisa logro sonrojar a Hinata sin saber porque. –Por favor no le digas a nadie lo que ha ocurrido esta noche- se saco un sobre de la bolsa del pantalón, lo dejo sobre la cama a un lado de los pies de Naruto, tomo a Sakura en sus brazos y salió de la habitación.

Fin Flash back

Hinata se llevo instintivamente la mano a su cuello y se toco las magulladuras que le había dejado Sakura anoche, tenía en cuenta que lo que acaba de recordar duraría años en su memoria y que sería siempre un recuerdo doloroso.

Camino sin rumbo por unos momentos hasta que llego al comedor, donde se encontraban varios grupos reunidos, entre ellos sobresalía el grupo formado por Ino, Sai, Chouji, Kiba y Shino que miraban a Hinata preocupados. En cuanto ella entro en el comedor Ino se dirigió hacia ella con paso veloz.

-¿Hinata-chan como se encuentra Naruto?- La tomaba de los hombro e inmediatamente Hinata perdió las fuerzas y callo inconsciente sobre Ino. –HINATA-CHAN… HINATA RESISTE-

-Ino que sucede- preocupado Kiba tomo a Hinata en sus brazos y la cargo hasta el sillón más cercano.

-No lo se, de repente se ha desmayado- Estaba abrazada de Sai, quien intentaba calmarla frotando suavemente su espalda- lo que más preocupa son esas marcas en su cuello-

-Shino llama a un doctor de inmediato-

-Idiota, yo soy un doctor-

-si pero eres veterinario- Shino se acerco a Hinata le tomo el pulso para después irse hacia la recepción del hotel-Hinata-chan despierta, ¿puedes oírme?- Pero de nada servía Hinata estaba hasta sus limites y por mucho que quisiera resistir el cansancio y el dolor, su cuerpo no estaba a la par de su mente y corazón.

-He traído a Gaara, él es medico- Shino traía consigo a Gaara con su maletín, tras de ellos los seguía Kakashi y Tsunade. –Es Hinata Gaara-

Gaara se dirigió directamente hacia Hinata quien seguía inconsciente sobre el sillón. La reviso por un momento con el procedimiento de rutina, luego curo las heridas del cuello, para depués girarse sobre si mismo y dirigirse a los demás.

-Esta bien, solo es agotamiento y parece que presenta un cuadro de estrés, lo que me preocupa son esas heridas en su cuello, pareciera que alguien trato de estrangularla- Se ajusto la chaqueta, luego busco una medicinas en su maletín y se las entrego a Kiba –Que se tome dos cada doce horas o cuando sienta dolor y que me venga a ver más tarde-Tras de esto Gaara salio de la habitación.

-Que demonios le habla pasado a Hinata anoche-pregunto Chouji mientras que se acercaba a Hinata con un cojín en las manos que se lo entrego a Kiba para que se lo colocara en la cabeza a Hinata.

-La verdad es que Naruto a estado con fiebre desde anoche-

-ese imbécil- Ino se arrodillo a un lado de Hinata y con un pañuelo le quito el sudor de la frente – Hinata siempre te pasas de buena- se acerco un poco más a Hinata y le murmuro al oído –Es así tan grande tu amor-

-Será mejor ir a dejarla a su habitación-

-no podemos ahí esta Naruto, Sai. Por que no mejor la llevamos a su habitación-

-Si buena idea Shino, Sai mi amor no te molestaría dormir con ellos por este día ¿verdad?- se abrazo al brazo de Sai – así podré cuidar a Hinata este día-

-mmm... no me parece mal idea, que te parece Kiba, que tal si acompañamos la velada con una ida a las termas ee??-

**Somos tan vulnerables, ni el pétalo de rosa es tan delicado como nosotros, pues la más leve misrada de desprecio y odio nos marchita hasta más allá de nuestras raíces.**

Podía oír voces a su alrededor, la mayoría de ellas eran en un tono muy alto. La riña entre Naruto, Ino y Sai había empezado en cuanto había puesto un pie en la habitación de la pareja.

-Naruto, mira que dejar a Hinata en un situación así- Podía Hinata escuchar que Ino le gritaba a Naruto desde lejos.

-te aseguro que si hubiera sabido no la hubiera dejado Ino-

-ajá, pues no te creo ni una palabra-

-Naruto- interrumpió Sai poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del Uzumaki.-Podemos hablar afuera, solo será un momento- Naruto asintió con la cabeza y ambos abandonaron la habitación.

-Ino-san que ocurre- Hinata se acerco a Ino con paso lento.

-Hinata-chan no deberías de levantarte, anda regresa a la cama-

-Pero si yo me siento mejor…-

-y un comino estas bien, acuéstate por favor- Ino la siguió hasta la cama, donde le acomodo las almohadas. –¿Hinata-chan como te hiciste eso?-Señalo hacia las heridas del cuello.

-Fue un accidente, resbale en la ducha y me golpee con la bañera- Ino la miro seria, mientras que Hinata no podía seguir tragándose las lágrimas.

-Dime la verdad Hinata-chan, esas heridas no te las has hecho con la bañera. Las ha mirado Gaara, él es doctor ¿sabes?, y ha dicho que esas heridas fueron porque alguien quiso ahorcarte-

Hinata ya no podía más, necesitaba un aliado e Ino se abría de brazos para consolarla entre ellos.

-Fu… Fue Sakura-san- Ino se puso de pie tras la revelación de Hinata.

-¿Estas segura? – Hinata asintió con un leve movimiento de la cabeza –Dime como fue-

Hinata se sentó en la cama y miraba hacia el piso. Su vista estaba perdida mientras que Ino esperaba impaciente.

-Pues… anoche llego un poco ebria, quería que la dejara a solas con Naruto… pero… pero él estaba aún inconciente por la fiebre – levanto la vista hacia Ino para comprobar que ella le seguía el hilo de la conversación, cuando la rubia asintió, Hinata trago fuerte y volvió su vista hacia el mismo punto que estaba antes –yo la detuve, porque Naruto no quiere verla, pero ella no me hizo caso. –Volvió a tragar duro y un sollozo se le escapo de la boca- ella se enojo y empezó a gritarme cosas… Ino, ella… ella me dijo que yo… que yo soy… una… una…- Ino la tomo entre sus brazos mientras que Hinata lloraba a lágrima suelta sobre su hombro.

-Hinata-chan debió haber sido horrible para ti ¿verdad?- ella solo afirmo con la cabeza- Esa frentona, ella tiene toda la culpa de lo que les sucede a ti y a Naruto- la aparto para mirarla a la cara, apartándole de paso unos mechones de su cara –Lo que necesitas es dejar a Naruto, él no te traerá nada bueno, te lo aseguro-

Hinata la miraba escandalizada, mientras que Ino le tomaba las manos entre las suyas y ambas estaban bañadas de lágrimas.

-No… yo… yo no... – se puso de pie en un segundo mientras que trataba de alejarse de Ino- YO NO LO PIENSO ABANDONAR AHORA, ÉL… ÉL ME NECESTIA.- Ino por fin la pudo alcanzar y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, ambas cayeron al suelo arrodilladas- Yo lo amo… -

-Se que lo amas, lo haces y demasiado, pero él… él siempre solo ha tenido ojos para solo una cosa…- los ojos de Hinata se posaron en los ojos azules de Ino. –Naruto solo tiene ojos para Sakura-

-NO, NO ES CIERTO, NO LO CONOCES… - abandono la habitación corriendo, sus pulmones se agitaban alocadamente hasta que llego a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

-Hinata-chan…- la voz de Naruto la asusto por un momento, para luego volverse hacia él y arrojarse a sus brazos, en un fiero intento de borrarse las palabras de todo el mundo, pues lo único que le importaba es que Naruto conociera la felicidad, la verdadera felicidad que se le había negado desde siempre.

Esa era su realidad y nadie podía sacarla de ahí, aunque estaba segura que solo era un cuento de hadas que se creaba para si misma y para Naruto.

**¿Que les parecio el capi?... la verdad cada vez me estoy poniendo más y más agresiva, gomene!! (reverencia hasta el suelo de disculpa) pero es que estado oyendo metal mientras que escribo jejej me gusta *.*... bueno que le parecio esa escena donde Sakura insulta a nuestra pequeña Hinata o cuando ella le dice todo a Ino (casi lloro mientras escribia esa parte T.T) **

**ATENCION ES IMPORTANTE QUE LEAS ESTO!!!**

**Siguiente capitulo posible lemon, por lo que quiere decir que subire el rango al fic... y no se hagan muchas iluciones porque va a ser la primera vez que escriba una escena asi, por lo tanto me da tanta vergüenza.. jejej °///° bien ahi se ponen busos...**

**ABIYASHA-DESU SE DESPIDE... JA NEE!!!**


	9. Juntos, ¿verdad?

**Hola, como han estado... perdon en serio por el atraso, sufri un corto de inspiración, más bien me atore completamente en una escena, tanto que tube que reescribir casi todo el capitulo porque no me gustaba a donde iba la caso... jejeje... GOMEN.. Para todos... **

**Hola queridos lectores (as) LO SIENTO MUCHO POR EL ATRASO...**

**ADVERTENCIA ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE LEMON... **

**KISHIMOTO ES DUEÑO DE LOS PERSONAJES...**

**Sin más que decir comencemos...!!!**

9.- Juntos…. ¿Verdad…?

La voz de Ino se dejaba escuchar al otro lado de la puerta y tras esta los golpes que le proporcionaban a la puerta pero ella no podía escuchar nada que no fueran los pausados latidos del pecho de Naruto.

Él la sostenía en sus brazos consolándola con su presencia. En su interior se encontraba tan asustado, frustrado y cansado como de seguro lo estaría ella, la persona que tenía en sus brazos. Ella tan pequeña y tan fuerte que le había aguantado todo. Ella a la que se negaba a soltar, a separarse. Hinata en ese momento fuera su todo sino hubiera un pelirosa entremedio.

Soy el temor andante, 

Error sin reconciliación, soy pena del pasado,

Ah! Pero como amo el tentar pecado,

Por que es lo que me hace estar deseando estar contigo, mi dulce ángel.

Soy el demonio que tienta al ángel

Que lo insita a pecar,

Ven toma mi mano, vamos más allá de la obstinación y el capricho,

Somos la envidia y la tortura envuelta en mantas de seda…

Somos el ángel de la perdición y el ángel de la salvación…

Hinata temblaba en sus brazos, solo recordándole lo frágil que era, lo pequeña que era y lo mucho que la amaba y necesitaba en ese momento, por que quería arrancarse al demonio mismo del pecho, porque quería llenarse de esa pura luz que irradiaba Hinata por cada parte de su cuerpo. En tan poco tiempo había aprendido a amar a esa mujer que estaba ahora en su merced.

La tomo en brazos, no pesaba mucho a diferencia de muchas otras a las cuales había cargado de la misma forma, ella lo miro a los ojos mientra que sus mejillas ya enrojecidas se marcaban con la sorpresa y la excitación del momento. Lo rodeo con los brazos a la altura del cuello, pegándose aún más a ese cuerpo. Por primera vez Naruto se dio cuenta de lo que un abrazo podía significar, lo que podía brindar sin pedir nada a cambio. Pudo darse cuenta de lo que es una verdadera relación, una hermosa y sana relación podía conseguir y para él Hinata significada todo ello y más.

Sintió como la recostaba sobre la cama y como lentamente él rozaba con su mano la piel de su brazo, luego como se dirigía hacia su cadera para ascender lentamente hasta su pecho que acaricio con cautela mientras que sus mirabas se blandían en una lucha donde sus cuerpos eran las armas, para continuar sobre su cuello hasta llegar a su quijada. La miro un momento y la beso. Era un beso profundo donde jugaban con sus labios y lenguas.

A pesar de que él se encontraba recostado sobre ella no podía sentir el peso de lo que eso realmente significaba. Solo estaba consiente de tres cosas: uno, las manos de Naruto que la exploraban completamente, provocando que la piel que tocaban ardiera de pasión; dos, unos labios que la devoraban arduamente, suspirándola, anhelándola y por último la voz masculina que le repetía una y otra vez su nombre.

Cuando le beso no pudo detenerse, cuando la acaricio deseo que el tiempo se detuviera, cuando le quito la ropa y pudo verla tal como era supo que ese sería el mayor y más bello momento en toda su vida. Ella estaba lista, preparada para el siguiente paso y fue cuando una duda pequeña le arrebato el aliento, ella sin duda era virgen, era pura ¿y él qué?, estaba mancillado por su anterior amor, manchado una y otra vez por los pecados a los que había recorrido para olvidar a esa mujer, a su primer error.

-Te amo Naruto-kun- su voz pequeña llena de felicidad le aclaro la vista, Hinata era el ángel caído desde el cielo para salvarlo de sus propios pecados, pero él se sentía tan sucio.

-Te amo- repitió de nuevo Hinata antes de besarlo

-Te amo- respondió sin pensarlo, aclarando todas sus dudas, se levanto un momento para quitarse él mismo las pocas prendas que aun le quedaban para volver al lado de Hinata quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa cálida en su rostro. Le abrazo por un momento mientras que la besaba nuevamente, era un beso lento y cargado. Entro en ella de un rápido movimiento y no la dejo pensar en el momentáneo dolor, la tomo fuertemente creando un ritmo lento igual que el beso anterior. Naruto continuo besándola y repitiéndole una y otra ves.

-te amo-

Cuando lo sintió apartarse el miedo la lleno, cada centímetro de su piel había estado tan al pendiente de él que cuando ya no lo pudo sentir más sobre ella, la necesidad era tanta que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar si no hubiera sido que al rato había vuelto. Lo recibió con los brazos llenos de amor y en su cara se reflejaba todo lo que sentía. Cuando la tomo en sus brazos se sintió la mujer más feliz del mundo y la beso, los sentimientos de ambos se alzaron gustosos, cuando él se centro en hacerla suya un dolor la embargo pero no tubo tiempo para detectar su origen pues inmediatamente Naruto la volvió a besar una y otra vez hasta hacerla olvidar completamente hasta donde estaba o que necesitaba aire para seguir con vida. En ese momento se entrego completamente, solo escucho decirlo una vez más 

-te amo-

Te amo, se repetía una y otra vez en mi oído y yo la verdad era tan feliz hasta que la voz se quedo callada y pude sentir como un líquido calido se escurría por todo mi cuerpo. Abrí lo ojos y la verdad se encontraba frente a mi con daga a mano, la daga que minutos antes se me enterraba en mi corazón.

El sol ya estaba sobre su cenit pero para ellos no le importaba y a pesar de saber que era el segundo día de la reunión decidieron quedarse así como estaban, que importaba, para ellos estar en esa unión era única e invaluable.

Sakura rodeo con sus brazos el torso desnudo de Sasuke, mientras que este le besaba en su hombro igualmente desnudo. Se giraron abrazados hasta que el Uchiha quedo a cuclillas sobre la pelirosa, quien lo miraba expectante en la espera de un nuevo duelo de sus cuerpos, pero cual fue su sorpresa cunado Sasuke se levanta de su lugar y comienza a ponerse la ropa de nuevo.

-¿Que demonios estás haciendo?- se cubrió con las sabanas el cuerpo desnudo y se paro frente a Sasuke quien ya estaba casi vestido, tomo la prenda que él traía en manos y la jalo, encontrándose con la resistencia masculina. -¿Dime que es lo que quieres?-

Sasuke se detuvo un momento para mirarla desde lo alto de su mirada, frente a él se encontraba Sakura, la mujer que había creído amar desde la preparatoria, pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de eso. Se acerco a ella y con su mano libre le acaricio el rostro.

-¿No fue eso mismo lo que le dijiste a Naruto el otro día?- La expresión de ella se volvió paranoica, mientras que su boca se torcía en un gesto encaprichado.

-Todo el mundo tiene un precio, Sasuke-kun - él se aparto de inmediato para terminar de cambiarse mientras que Sakura se dejaba caer en la cama.

-Te equivocas Sakura- la miro por un momento mientras que se dirigía a la puerta –Si piensas que me puedes comprar- abrió la puerta- estas muy equivocada- Salio.

Se quedo sobre la cama, hecha un ovillo, la mirada que le había lanzado Sasuke segundos antes de irse la había dejado helada.

-Maldito, malditos los dos, si no hubiera estado esa inútil de Hinata mi plan hubiera funcionado y ahora tuviera a esos dos pidiendo mis atenciones-

Nos comparamos con dioses, creyendo que tenemos la voluntad de crear cosas de la nada, pero somos más insignificantes que la más pequeña de las partículas porque aún no sabemos crear sin destruir.

Seguir con las actividades de ese día para Naruto, Hinata y su grupo de amigos había sido lo más difícil que habían tenido que aguantar, no había ocasión en que unos de sus ex compañeros no aprovechara para comentar algo al viento, sus métodos estaban llenos de mañas y prejuicios.

-Otra vez ese Uzumaki, nunca se cansa de echar caña- Había comentado un hombre al fondo.

-Si tienes razón si ese sinvergüenza no se hubiera presentado a la reunión hubiera sido mucho mejor- Respondió otro que se encontraba a su lado.

-Si- la voces de varias mujeres sonaron al unísono, mientras que el salón se llenaba de comentarios.

-Lo siento, creo que es mejor que me retire-

-Yo te acompaño Naruto-kun-

-No te preocupes Hinata-chan-

-Pero es… es que yo quiero estar contigo- Naruto la miro tiernamente para después negar con la cabeza.

-Vamos Hinata-chan no pasa nada si Naruto se da perder un momento, de seguro tiene cosas que hacer-

-Es verdad Hinata tengo que hablarle a Tanaka-san no te preocupes nos veros aquí más tarde- Naruto se fue tras darle un beso en la mejilla a Hinata, en sus ojos mostraban una profunda tristeza que l a embargaba más sin embargo tras lo sucedido la noche pasada cada vez se sentía como un imbécil que había abusado de su poder.

Al despertar se sentía el hombre más feliz, ella estaba durmiendo tiernamente en sus brazos y cuando se acomodo provocando que su cuello quedara al descubierto pudo ver las marcas, unas horribles marcas en su cuello, se movió incomodo provocando que Hinata despertara.

Los ojos de ambos se abrieron completos cuando se encontraron, Hinata se trago un grito mientras que se hacia para atrás, pero la orilla de la cama estaba más cerca por lo tanto al segundo Naruto pudo ver como las piernas de Hinata volaron por los aires envueltas en la sabana cayendo de bruces sobre el frío suelo.

-¿Hinata-chan te encuentras bien?- Naruto se puso los pantalones para asomarse a la orilla de la cama a comprobar la condición de Hinata. Había caído de espaldas con la sabana enredada en todo su cuerpo, Naruto no pudo aguantar más la risa y mientras que se destornillaba de risa Hinata tenía una lucha contra la sabana y parecía que iba a terminar perdiendo.

-Hinata-chan jajaja déjame que te ayude- Naruto se acuclillo a un lado de Hinata. –Mira pero como es que terminamos así- Tomo una de la esquinas de la sabana y la jalo con todas sus fuerzas lo que provoco que Hinata chocara contra él. Hinata sobre Naruto y Naruto sobre el suelo, ambas caras se encontraban a centímetros de distancia, distancia que Naruto cerro juntando sus labios.

-Naruto-kun- grito Hinata haciéndose para atrás.

-Lo siento, pero es que te veías tan tentadora-

-Na… Naruto-kun- se levanto enredando la sabana a su cuerpo para después perderse tras la puerta del baño.

-Hina…- algo le había llamado la atención, el suelo se encontraba un sobre blanco medio oculto por un mueble, se acerco y lo tomo, al reverso estaba inscrito en caligrafía muy fina su nombre. Lo miro extraño, conocía esa letra de casi toda la vida -¿Qué demonios?

Al abrirla se encontró una carta con la misma caligrafía la saco y la leyó, cuando la término se acerco a la puerta del baño.

-Hinata-chan lo siento pero tengo que irme-

Has valorado lo que te rodea cientos de veces, te has puesto a pensar que es lo que vale más y lo que vale menos, te has puesto a pensar que tanto vales y lo que sucedería o no si tu no existieras. ¿Somos tan importantes como creemos ser?

-y bien para que me querías ver- Naruto miro seriamente a Sasuke desde su asiento.

-Siempre has sido un desesperado- Naruto bufo de coraje- No debiste haber venido-

-Eso no te importa…- Lo miro con el ceño fruncido mientras que Sasuke terminaba su vaso de whisky

-Muchos de nosotros sabe lo que realmente hiciste en ese tiempo, pero por lo que puedo ver tu linda novia no lo sabe- se quito la corbata y la dejo sobre la mesa de su habitación –Dime que sucedería si Hyuga se enterara de lo que hiciste antes. ¿Te seguiría amando? Mmm… me pregunto que si se enamoraría de otro hombre, un Uchiha para ser más precisos.-Naruto le arrojo el vaso de whisky que Sasuke apenas y esquivo.

-NO TE ATREVAS A PONERLE UNA MANO ENCIMA O DECIRLE ALGO, IDIOTA- se puso de pie y abandono la habitación.

-Maldito imbécil, hijo de perra- Camino hacia la cama y se arrojo sobre ella, enseguida la puerta del baño se abrió cruzando por su umbral una pelirosa en traje de seda, que se arrojo a los brazos del moreno en la cama. -¿Qué te parece mi actuación, Sakura?-

-fue tan buena que por un momento tuve celos de esa idiota de Hyuga- lo beso en los labios -¿pero crees que Naruto va a ser tan idiota como para tragarse esa escusa?-

-mmm… no lo sé, pero la verdad la cara que puso vale todo lo que me cuesta esta farsa-

**proximo capitulo:**

**REVELACIONES**

**Hinata por fin sabra lo que hizo Naruto en su adolecencia... Seguira amando a Naruto tras descubrir que tecnicamente vendio su alma al diablo para obtener el amor de Sakura...**

**posdata... este capitulo fue demasiado corto para mi gusto... LO SIENTO!!! ¬¬**

**Nos vemos más tardar el jueves... **

**Ja nee!! abiyasha-desu!!!**


	10. Revelación

**Queridos lectores les tengo una mala noticia... REGRESE A LA UNI!! que es igual a mucho, pero mucho mucho menos tiempo libre para escribir... verán había estado escribiendo este fic tan rapido por que tenía demasiado tiempo por que la uni estaba en huelga y pues el fin de semana pasada se quito y por lo tanto tengo que ir a la escuela... Pero no se preocupen por que este fic lo termino por que lo termino...**

**A por cierto se acerca el chibi anime fest (convencion anual de frikies ¬¬) en mi ciudad ...**

**jajaja bueno continuemos con la historia...**

10.- revelación.

**Si yo mismo me causo daño, porque crees que no hare lo mismo contigo. No es del humano destruir todo lo que se le ponga enfrente…**

Hinata lo miraba desde el rincón más alejado de la habitación tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos, pero era imposible ganarle a Shino en un juego de póker.

-Hinata dime aun no piensas rendirte- ella movió la cabeza de un lado al otro – está bien, flor imperial-

-me ganaste de nuevo- Bajo las cartas a la mesa, revelando su poco atino en el juego. –Lástima que Ino y Sai no pudieran quedarse a terminar el juego-

-Sí, ni que lo mencione- Miro a lo lejos donde se encontraba su novia –Sabes Hinata presiento que algo muy malo se acerca-

En ese momento se abrieron las puertas dándole paso a Naruto que fue directo a sentarse junto a Hinata

-Hinata-chan, tenemos que hablar-

-Claro Naruto-kun cuando quieras-

-Shino nos disculpas-

-Si, claro, además tengo una novia que me espera-

Shino y su novia abandonaron la habitación y en un segundo la atmosfera de la habitación cambio completamente, Naruto tenía el ceño fruncido como si estuviera esforzándose mucho. Verlo a si a Hinata le causaba una inquietud sorprendente. Es que acaso lo que había predicho Shino se hiciera realidad.

-Hinata-chan creo que ya no podrás regresar al trabajo después de esto- Hinata lo miro sorprendida.

-¿a qué te refieres Naruto-kun? ¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?-

Naruto le tomo una de las manos y se la beso, la miro directo a los ojos y con el gesto astuto se la sentó en sus piernas.

-Querida están prohibidas las relaciones personales en la empresa, no te lo había dicho ¿verdad?- La beso en los ojos. Hinata tomo las manos de Naruto en las suyas y las llevo a su pecho.

-¿Puedes sentirlo Naruto-kun?- Hinata cerró los ojos cuando el tacto de Naruto sobre ella se hizo presente.

-es… es tu corazón Hinata-chan- se agacho recargando su cabeza a la altura del corazón –Late demasiado fuerte, demasiado rápido…-la miro una vez más – te sientes a caso mal-

-mmm…- movió la cabeza de un lado al otro- nop… todo lo contrario- soltó las manos de Naruto para ahora tomar su rostro y acercárselo al suyo propio –Mira atreves de mis ojos-

-tus ojos no me pueden mostrar más allá de lo que sé- le beso antes de abrazarla.-

-Te equivocas, dentro de mi hay muchas cosas que aun no sabes, por ejemplo lo mucho que te amo-

-Tienes razón, pero por lo menos me doy una idea porque ha de ser muy parecido al amor que yo te tengo- Ambos se pusieron de pie y se retiraron a su habitación.

**Tras la puerta se escondía la verdad, tan clara y tan precisa, que al conocerla daba miedo de lo real que era.**

-Sakura que más quiere que haga-

-Nada lo has hecho estupendo Ino-

-No sé que planes tienes, pero prométeme que no les harás daño, por favor-

La habitación se encontraba en penumbras, sobre la cama se encontraba Sakura rodeada de los brazos de Sasuke y a los pies de la cama se encontraban Ino y Sai de rodillas.

-Sakura dime eso es todo- Ella se giro hacia su amante que solo la miraba distante –Pueden irse, pero ni una palabra sobre esto con Naruto y Hinata-

Ino y Sai salieron al pasillo hasta toparse con la puerta de su propia habitación.

-Sai, nunca me perdonare lo que hicimos –Sai la abrazo un momento y la beso en la frente –Puede que Hinata no lo pueda superar-

-Ino, Hinata-san lo ama, a simple vista se ve, estoy seguro que ella es el ángel destinado a Naruto-

-Pero…-

-shisss… -abrió la puerta – los niños todavía están despiertos, no hablemos de eso-

-Sai, Sakura está muy mal-

**Mirar al vacio no es señal de no hacer nada, es pensar en un mundo y crearlo de la nada.**

-Hinata-chan espera a dónde vas-

-ups… Naruto-kun lo siento, pero la llamada de Ino era muy alarmante, me preocupa que le haiga pasado algo malo a ellos o a los niños- la tomo de la mano.

-De seguro solo estaban un poco alterados mañana es la despedida y los niños siempre son un poco alarmantes-

-No Naruto-kun esto fue diferente- siguieron caminando, Naruto tras Hinata hasta encontrarse frente a la habitación de Sai e Ino.- Ino- Llamo a la puerta sin obtener respuesta- Voy a entrar – abrió la puerta y lo que se encontraron los dejo sin aire, nada estaba en su lugar y las maletas tenían todo su contenido esparcido por la habitación.

-que demonios paso aquí- Naruto entró en la habitación y al dirigirse a la puerta del baño algo le llamo la atención – Mierda… se agacho aun lado de la cama y de debajo saco al hijo mayor de los niños de Ino.

El niño se encontraba con la cara llena de lagrimas y tenía un moretón que le cubría el ojo derecho. Hinata al mirarlo corrió hacia él y lo recibió en sus brazos,Naruto se volvió asomar bajo la cama y pudo darse cuenta que él pequeño niño había estado escudando a su hermana menor que en ese momento se encontraba dormida. Con cuidado la saco de debajo de la cama y la acostó sobre el suelo.

-Quien pudo haber hecho esto Naruto-kun- Naruto lo miro seriamente.

-No lo sé, pero tengo una idea- tomo al niño entre las manos para darle oportunidad a Hinata para que revisara el pequeño cuerpo de la bebe.

-Midori-chan está bien, pero el pequeño Kai tiene varios golpes en su cuerpo, tenemos que llevarlo con un doctor-

Con Midori en brazos y Kai en los de Naruto ambos dejaron la habitación y corrieron al cuarto de Gaara.

-Gaara-san está bien, no tiene golpes graves…-

-Descuida, solo son superficiales- Hinata por fin pudo respirar aliviada y mientras que se abrazaba a Naruto dejo que todo el llanto se desbordara de sus ojos.

-Aun no han encontrado a Ino ni a Sai- Naruto sostuvo a Hinata en los brazos al sentir que está perdía la fuerza en las piernas –Hinata me preocupas ¿te encuentras bien?-

-Hai- solo estoy un poco preocupada- Se voltio a mirar a los niños que descansaban sobre la cama de Gaara –Como pudieron hacerle esto a un pequeño niño como Kai-

-Eso no es nada para ti ¿verdad Naruto?- una nueva voz se escucho desde el umbral de la puerta –Sabes Hinata-chan Naruto ha hecho cosas peores que golpear a un niño pequeño-

-Maldito Sasuke ¿Qué haces aquí?- Naruto y Gaara se entre pusieron entre Hinata y los niños en forma defensiva.

-Lo que yo haga no tiene que ver contigo, ¡deme!- Sasuke dio un paso en dirección a Hinata –pero si contigo…-

-no queremos problemas Uchiha-san. ¿No ves a los heridos? Necesitan descanso y silencio-

-Tú no te metas, bestia-

-Sasuke, cálmate-

-Naruto no has pensado en decirle toda la verdad a Hinata-chan, no crees que ella es la persona que más merece estar enterada de lo que has hecho en tu vida- Hinata dio un paso hacia Sasuke.

-Tú, tu sabes lo que les paso a estos niños- Tomo a Sasuke del cuello de su camiseta -¿Dime donde están Sai e Ino?-

-Veo que se te han pegado algunas costumbres de Naruto- De un manotazo se soltó del agarre de Hinata y la empujo haciéndola caer al suelo. –Naruto tienes que decirle todo o yo lo hare- Miro hacia Hinata una vez más y con una sonrisa de ironía se fue.

-Hinata crees que ellos le hicieron algo a Ino y a Sai-

-No lo creo, lo sé Naruto-kun-

-¿Cómo?- Naruto se agacho a la altura de Hinata que aun seguía en el piso.

-En su manga derecha había sangre… era muy poca pero era sangre- Naruto lo miro sorprendido pues había dejado pasar inadvertido algo como eso.

-Hinata quédate aquí yo iré- Naruto se puso de pie nuevamente y antes de que Hinata pudiera decir algo había abandonado el cuarto.

-ese Naruto, siempre dejando las cosas mal hechas- Gaara estaba enrabiado de coraje, tanto que tuvo que abandonar la habitación antes de que cometiera asesinato con inocentes.

**Tras la imaginación se crean cientos de mundos donde muchas veces la realidad se queda por muy adelante y en los que buscamos ser mejores en algo que en la vida real solo soñamos.**

Los miro con determinación. No había sido difícil encontrarlos después de todo, Sakura y Sasuke junto con la pareja de esposos nunca abandonaron el hotel de Konoha, pereciese que ellos mismo habían planeado ser encontrados.

-Naruto te habías tardado más de lo que esperaba-

La voz de Sasuke lleno la habitación y la piel de Naruto se puso de gallina.- Dime es porque te acabas de entera o por qué no te importan tus amigos-

-Maldito Sasuke que es lo que quieres-

-quiero tomar venganza-

Las puertas se cerraron de golpe y las luces se apagaron. El silencio se apodero de todos los sentidos y una oscuridad le cubrió. Todo perdió sentido al momento en que de un golpe lo tiraban al suelo.

**Una separación no es un problema es una forma de conocer a mejores personas.**

Hinata miraba el reloj y no había señas de Naruto ni de Ino y Sai, la preocupación le estaba carcomiendo los nervios poco a poco y al final decidió ir a buscar ella misma.

Dejo a los niños con Kiba, Shino y su novia para después deambular por el hotel sin rumbo fijo, hasta que dio con el cuarto de Sakura, trato de pasarlo por alto pero la puerta semiabierta le causo un gran misterio. Se acerco lentamente hasta la puerta y la abrió poco a poco, un pequeño gemido se escucho desde su interior y cuando sus ojos pudieron adaptarse a la poca luz que había adentro le sorprendió encontrarse con Sai e Ino sobre el suelo al parecer ambos inconscientes.

Corrió hasta ellos sin pensarlo y no se dio cuenta que la puerta se había cerrado tras de ella. Escucho los pasos demasiado tarde para poder escapar del agarre de la que fue agredida cuando una mano la tomo de la cabellera y la estrello contra la pared más cercana.

Hinata trato de ponerse de pie nuevamente pero solo pudo sostenerse por cinco segundos antes que de un golpe cayera de nuevo al suelo.

La habitación por fin se ilumino por completo. Ino y Sai se encontraban sobre el suelo y sobre la cama, con pies y manos atadas se encontraba Naruto.

-Naru… Naruto-kun- Hinata trato de levantarse de nuevo una vez más pero la mano de Sasuke se cerró sobre su cuello e intento cortarle el aire hasta que ella se giro para caer de nuevo sobre sus rodillas ya raspadas.

-Sasuke-kun que haces?- Sasuke camino hacia ella para volverla a sujetar pero una Hinata más rápida lo esquivo para caer al lado de Naruto quien le dedico una mirada furiosa.

-Sabes Hinata-chan deberías de unirte a nosotros y dejar a ese idiota- La voz de Sakura se escucho desde la puerta. –Tú ni siquiera sabes que es lo que ha atado a Naruto a esto y aun así vas con él ¿Por qué?-

Sasuke se coloco detrás de Sakura y Hinata por fin noto la gran tensión que se reflejaba en su cuerpo. Trato de ponerse de pie, pero las rodillas lastimadas se lo impidieron.

-Sakura mírala la pobre está llorando – se acerco a Hinata quien se puso con los brazos abierto para proteger a Naruto de Sasuke.

-Sakura-san, Sasuke-kun ¿Por qué?- Hinata tenía la cara surca de lagrimas. -¿Por qué?-

-porque dices…. –la cara de Sakura se contorsiono en una forma anormal donde sus rasgos hermosos se perdían tras una cortina de celos, desesperación y odio. –Sabes que este idiota hizo que mi vida fuera un asco. JAJAJA lo peor de todo es que él me buscaba-Miro a la cara de Hinata- si, Naruto me amaba y tu, tú ni siquiera…-

-ni siquiera eres la basura al lado del camino- Sasuke tomo a Sakura por la cintura y la beso en la boca –Sabes que Naruto se vendió por Sakura-

-Eso no es cierto… Naruto-kun nunca haría algo así- Naruto se movió incomodo sobre la cama-

-claro que es muy cierto, ¿con que así Naruto?- Sasuke desato las cuerdas de las manos y le destapo la boca.-te dije que si tu no se lo decías lo haría yo-

-HINATA-CHAN NO LE HAGAS CASO-

-Lo que pasa es que no quieres que ella se entere de lo que fuiste capaz-

-eso no es verdad yo no lo hice-

-Claro que si Naruto tú fuiste el causante…- Sakura tomo la caras de Hinata entre su mano y enterrándole las uñas en la piel –sabes que Naruto es el causante de la muerte de Orochimaru-

-eso no es verdad- Naruto se giro hacia Hinata que lo miraba asustada.

-Hinata-chan yo…-

-Eso no es cierto, verdad Naruto- Naruto la tomo por los hombros y sus miradas se encontraron. –Naruto-kun dilo… di que no es verdad-

-Hinata-chan yo…-

-Lo de Orochimaru es verdad Hinata-chan- Sasuke literalmente arrebato a Hinata de sus manos – sabes que Sakura no quería nada con Naruto, ella me quería a mi…- Sasuke dejo de hablar y su rostro se ensombreció con el pasado.

-Gomen… Hinata-chan, tú… tú no tenías que saberlo…-

**Ups... perdon por el retraso... ¿Que les parecio?, **

**un spoiler rapido, POR QUE SAKURA HIZO QUE MATARAN A OROCHIMARU...**

**proximo capitulo...**

**Una vista al pasado, el secreto tras la verdad y una muerte apresurada...**

**LARRGOoOOO NOMBRE PARA UN CAPITULO!!¬¬ **

**Ja nee **

**Abiyasha-desu!!**


	11. 11 Una vista al pasado

**Advertencia: contiene temas fuertes... asi que si eres propenso a desmayos por favor no me demandes si terminas leyendolo... yo lo adverti...**

**11.- Una vista al pasado, el secreto tras la verdad y una muerte apresurada...**

-Eso no es cierto, verdad Naruto- Naruto la tomo por los hombros y sus miradas se encontraron. –Naruto-Kun dilo… di que no es verdad-

-Hinata-chan yo…-

-Lo de Orochimaru es verdad Hinata-chan- Sasuke literalmente arrebato a Hinata de las manos – sabes que Sakura no quería nada con Naruto, ella me quería a mi…- Sasuke dejo de hablar y su rostro se ensombreció con el pasado.

-Gomen… Hinata-chan, tú… tú no tenías que saberlo…-

**Nueve años atrás….**

Los pasillos de estaban llenos de estudiantes que esperaban su siguiente clase, cada rincón estaba invadido excepto esa pequeña bodega en el rincón más alejados de los pasillos principales. Para llegar a esa bodega hay que subir hasta la azotea, pero primero deberás atravesar por enfrente de la puerta de la directora sin llamar la atención. Ese era el rincón donde algunos de los alumnos se liberaban de la presión de la escuela en la escuela…

Era el lugar favorito de Naruto y lo compartía, claro que lo hacia. Siempre se encontraba ahí ya sea con Shino y Kiba, en ocasiones con Shikamaru y debes en cuando con Chouji, aunque últimamente lo hacia solo con una persona Sasuke Uchiha, la única persona que se interponía entre él y Sakura.

Siempre se reunían en ese lugar para conversar, descansar y debes en cuando fumarse algún cigarrillo, lo típico en adolescentes de su edad. Pero hoy hubo algo diferente a todos los demás días, la puerta de la bodega se abrió poco a poco y dio paso a una cara pálida, de rasgos viperinos que sonrío irónicamente tras descubrirlos en la bodega.

-Uzumaki, Uchiha… porque no me sorprende encontrarlo aquí- Naruto y Sasuke sorprendidos se pusieron de pie.

-sensei Orochimaru verá…-

-Nada de excusas señor Uzumaki, de usted no espero nada excepto de que no se vuelva a travesar en mi camino, solo eres basura como tu padre, UZUMAKI-SAN-

La mirada de Orochimaru estaba llena de odio hacia Naruto.

-Y sobre usted señor Uchiha me sorprende que no acepte mis consejos y siga con esta basura- Sasuke solo agacho la cabeza sonrojado

-pues si yo soy una basura usted es mi mugre, porque no deja de joder y nos deja tranquilo- Naruto completamente frustrado miraba desde Orochimaru a Sasuke para regresar de nuevo con el hombre mayor. –Sasuke reacciona bakayaro-

Pero Sasuke no reaccionaba, tenía los puños apretados y los nudillos blancos. Orochimaru se coloco junto a su lado con unos movimientos suaves casi deslizándose sobre la baldosa del suelo. Su cara sostenía una sonrisa más grande que la anterior y con un suave tacto iba arrastrando su mano por todo el largo del brazo de Sasuke hasta llegar a su hombro donde la dejo caer queda-mente.

-Señor Uzumaki retírese si no quiere más problemas- Naruto le lanzo una última mirada hacia Sasuke que lo rechazo olímpica-mente.

-Sasuke vámonos- Orochimaru se interpuso en su visión.

-Uchiha-san no se ira contigo Naruto, aun tiene cosas que hablar conmigo porque a diferencia de usted él aun tiene solución-

-Maldito, deje a Sasuke- Naruto se lanzo contra Orochimaru que en el primer intento pudo alcanzar la mano de Sasuke a quien jalo instintivamente. –Vamos Sasuke-

El puño de Orochimaru se estrello contra el lado izquierdo de Naruto quien cayó al suelo sangrando de la comisura de los labios. Orochimaru se agacho a su lado y tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa se lo acerco a su cara.

- Una palabra de esto a cualquiera y estas muerto- Orochimaru dejo caer rudamente a Naruto sobre el suelo, para después se pusiera de pie.- Dime Uzumaki quieres que tu querido Jiraiya se entere de todas las depravadas que haces en el instituto-

-Eso no es cierto, yo no hago esas cosas-

-Pero a quien crees que le creerá ¿a ti o a mi?- Naruto miro furioso a Orochimaru quien tenía una mano sobre el hombro de Sasuke.

-No me importa, deja a Sasuke ¡YA!-

-¡LARGATE!- La voz de Sasuke lleno la habitación con su timbre deteniendo el movimiento de Naruto contra Orochimaru –Lárgate deme, déjanos solos.- Le dio la espalda para después perderse en el rincón de la bodega. Naruto lo miro, tenía una mezcla entre decepción y desesperación lo miro una última vez antes de acercarse la puerta.

-Más vale que no digas nada sobre esto Uzumaki o tu querido amigo Sasuke sufrirá las consecuencias-

Naruto tragándose su orgullo abandono la bodega, a su amigo y un poco de su humanidad con Orochimaru.

Se dice que la realidad es cruda y ruda, pero nosotros no somos pétalos de rosas que se deshagan con el frío viento.

-Naruto que te paso- Sakura corría por el pasillo hasta alcanzar a un tambaleante Naruto – ¿Quien te ha golpeado?-

-Ese maldito- apretó los puños mientras se recargaba en la pared – de nuevo fue a buscarlo-

-Y porque maldita sea lo dejaste- Naruto lo miro desesperado- Quedamos que tu lo ibas a ayudarlo por eso me acosté contigo. Pensaba que el gamberro numero uno de Konoha sería lo suficiente como para detener a un pedófilo-

-A mi no me culpes, ese maldito de Orochimaru me golpeo y el Baka de Sasuke decidió quedarse- Sakura lo miro sorprendida. –Si exacto él no quiere que lo salven-

-Pero… pero ¿porqué?-

-No lo sé- Tomo a Sakura de la mano –Sakura-chan debemos pensar en otra cosa-

-Si tienes razón-

Los días pasan y son cada vez más fugases.

-Idiota cuando le dirás que no- otro puño más a travesó el aire para impactarse contra la cara del Uchiha.

-Naruto para- La voz de Sakura atravesó el aire –Para lo vas a matar-

-Deberías estar muerto por dejarte que ese mal nacido hijo de puta se atreva aunque sea poner sus manos encima. Si yo fuera tu ya lo habría matado hace mucho tiempo o por lo menos se lo hubiera cortado-

-PERO TU NO ERES YO. DEME, DEJENME- Sakura corrió hacia Sasuke y lo abrazo –Sakura déjame no me toques- pero ella se aferraba más a su cuerpo.

-No te dejaré nunca-

Naruto fue alejándose cada vez más, los celos lo invadían, verlo tan unidos cuando Sasuke por fin acepta el abrazo de Sakura y se estrecha aun más contra ella.

-Maldito yo mismo lo mataría sino fuera porque es el padre del hijo que espera Sakura-

Se Alejo de ellos, sintiéndose miserable.

**La vida es un milagro que el hombre no debe de intentar imitar.**

Los días pasaron y la reputación de Orochimaru era la misma, por su carácter "generoso" del que presumía cada vez que un estudiante se presentaba frente a él, Orochimaru era la peor clase de criatura que existía para los ojos de Naruto. Para él y para Sakura Orochimaru era la clase de ser que se ocultaba bajo una apariencia de santo que por dentro guardaba la maldad pura.

Ese día algo más que común sucedió, Orochimaru se acerco lentamente a ellos. No solo lo tenían que ver en clase, sino que también lo tenía que ver fuera de clase.

-¿Por qué maldita sea ese idiota no te deja en paz?- dijo Naruto por lo alto mientras que veía como Orochimaru se acercaba a Sasuke que se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación y de cómo Sakura agachaba la cabeza para ocultar las lagrimas que derramaba por el maldito de Sasuke.

-cállate- respondió Sakura igualmente en voz baja y ahogada por el llanto –te va a oír y le ira peor-

-los dos son unos mal nacidos, ese Sasuke si de verdad tuviera orgullo no se dejaría por Orochimaru-

Orochimaru salió de la habitación acompañado por Sasuke. Sakura miro a Naruto una ultima vez y también dejo la habitación dejándolo solo.

-Sakura…- cerro los puños y al cerrar los ojos la furia lo embargo, se levanto enfurecido desde el suelo y tomando lo primero que tenia al alcance lo estrello contra la pared.

**El secreto tras la verdad**

La vida de Sasuke se había perdido tras entrar a la famosa Preparatoria de Konoha. Había oído hablar de ella desde que era un pequeño niño a través de la boca de su querido hermano Itachi y ahora la volvía a oír en las conversaciones de sus compañeros de clase, pero lo que hizo que se decidiera por entrar fue conocer al revoltoso y llamativo Naruto Uzumaki.

Su manera de referirse a lo demás, la altanería con que hablaba, claro que le llamaban la atención pues el era todo lo que alguien quiso ser. Su forma de moverse entre la gente, la manera en que llamaba la atención en su forma única de hacer amigos, verdaderos amigos y no gente que se le unía para obtener algo. Eso es lo que para el Uchiha era lo mas atraía. Siempre se considero una persona seria para mantener el honor de su familia pero al verlo hacer cosas que nunca se hubiera imaginado y a pesar de todo el no obtenía la humillación que sus actos meditaban.

Al conocerlo se dio cuenta que tras la mascara que Naruto se escondía se encontraba una persona que realmente había sufrido y eso lo atrajo aun mas.

Cuando el se acerco a buscarlo se le hizo extraño, pues Naruto nunca le había dirigido ni la mas minima mirada amistosa. Desconfiaba de sus acciones y las suyas. Pues como podía que alguien tan lejano a él se le acercara, más cuando Sasuke ya tenía en la piel grabada la maldita vida que Orochimaru había creado para él.

Todas las mañanas cuando se levantaba lo primero que se le venía a la mente era la mano de Orochimaru recorrerle lentamente desde la palma de la mano hasta llegar por su cuello hasta el rostro. Realmente lo odiaba pero no tenía el valor como para enfrentarlo. Orochimaru controlaba completamente su vida.

Cuando llegaba a la preparatoria lo primero que tenía que hacer era reportarse con ese hombre de piel pálida que lo miraba sin escrúpulos y que tenía la desfachatez de llamarlo "suyo". Odiaba oír esa palabra tanto como odiaba a la persona que la pronunciaba.

Trataba de esconderse pero era imposible toda la escuela estaba en contra de él. Corría o trataba de esquivarlo pero siempre lo encontraba y la única vez que trato de negarse, una mano poderosa surco el aire para estrellarse de lleno contra su rostro, pero ahí no quedo la cosa, pues lo peor había sido cuando Orochimaru lo obligo a tumbarse sobre el escritorio y él a base de golpes y fuerza bruto lo hizo "suyo" una y otra vez. Su cuerpo se resistía a cada embestida que Orochimaru daba con su cuerpo contra el de Sasuke al final se dejo caer sobre el suelo, sin arreglarse la ropa, hecho ovillo sobre la baldosa helada titiritando y maldiciéndolo por siempre.

Cuando Naruto se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Orochimaru, la primera vez que los encontró, le lanzo una mirada acecina a Sasuke y después lo había defendido como si de alguien más cercano fuera. Todo lo saco de la realidad, ver a Naruto defendiendo le hizo que le entrara un coraje irreconocible que hizo que su mirada se nublara del odio, no solo por Orochimaru sino también por Naruto y eso hizo que sus encuentros con Orochimaru aumentaran pues Orochimaru había descubierto una nueva faceta de su amado Sasuke.

-Te odio Naruto-

-Sabes que no me importa que me odies, Sakura y yo no permitiremos que ese idiota te toque otra vez-

-Eso no es tu problema- Naruto golpeo fuertemente a Sasuke con un puño directo al estomago que lo dejo sin aire.

-lo es desde que afecta a Sakura-

-¿Y eso que?-

-Ella te ama, maldito. Sabes el dolor que le causas con solo ver como asientes frente a ese bastardo- Sasuke le esquivo la mirada y eso lo enfureció aun más -No tiene sentido hablar contigo-

Abandono la habitación a paso lento mientras que Sasuke se recomponía del golpe.

**UNA MUERTE APRESURADA...**

El plan era simple, entrarían por alguna ventana abierta y después atravesarían los pasillos y puertas que fueran necesarios para entrar en el cubículo de Orochimaru, hurgarían un poco en sus cosas hasta poder dar con algo con que chantajearlo. La desventaja era simple, Sakura estaba demasiado lenta y el tiempo estaba en su contra, en cualquier momento entraría el guardia y podía descubrirlos.

-Te dije que te quedaras afuera, Sakura-chan esta demasiado lenta-

-Cállate, tenía que venir porque tú no distinguirías entre un problema de matemáticas y uno de la vida real, eres tan idiota-

El siguiente cruce y a la derecha hasta dar con la última puerta, el cubículo de Orochimaru. La luz estaba encendida e iluminaba parte del pasillo que recorrían en ese momento. Con paso lento y movimientos calculados se fueron acercando a la habitación. Dentro de ella se encontraba Orochimaru con Sasuke en sus brazos. La furia de Sakura fue incontenible que termino entrando a paso rápido en la habitación. Orochimaru se separo de Sasuke inconscientemente y se hecho hacia atrás tapándose con el cuerpo semidesnudo de Sasuke.

-suéltalo maldito- Sakura se lanzo contra Orochimaru quien retrocedía hacia la ventana. -Eres un mal nacido Hijo de perra.- lo empujo hacia la ventana haciendo que el cuerpo de Orochimaru se pegara al marco de la misma.

.Sakura...- Sasuke con la ropa medio puesta se acerco a Sakura con la cara ensombrecida - déjalo-

-Nooo- grito Sakura antes de lanzarse a los brazos de Sasuke quien la tomo fuertemente. -Sasuke como permites que él te utilice-

-ya no lo dejara- Sasuke se separo de Sakura y paso a paso se fue acercando a Orochimaru quien seguía atrapado entre la ventana, Sasuke miro una vez más a los ojos de Sakura y se lanzo contra Orochimaru y con toda la fuerza que reunió lo estrello contra la ventana quien cedió contra el peso.

En un segundo todo había pasado, Sasuke y Sakura solo vieron desaparecer el cuerpo de Orochimaru através de la ventana mientras que sus oídos se llenaban del grito de desesperación que había lanzado Orochimaru dando alerta.

El primero en reaccionar fue Naruto, quien jalo hacia fuera de la escuela por todo el camino a sus dos compañeros aturdidos, pero antes de que llegaran a la puerta una de los guardias les había cerrado las puertas y auque aun no los había visto era muy probable que de esta no salieran sanos.

Volvió a arrastras a arrastrar tras de si a Sakura y a Sasuke hasta llegar a la bodega donde cerro la puerta con seguro.

-Sakura yo lo distraeré ustedes salgan en cuanto vean que se aleja de la puerta- Acerco su rostro al de Sakura para distinguir sus ojos tras la oscuridad que los rodeaba. –Escúchame por favor Sakura, que no te vean, no soportare que te veas involucrada en esto y llévate a Sasuke- beso rápidamente la frente de Sakura, lanzo una mirada rápida a Sasuke que se la regreso llena de confusión- más vale que salgan de esta-

Se dirigió hacia donde estaba el guardia y llamo su atención con movimientos rápidos de sus brazos. Rápidamente el guardia lo siguió hacia la parte trasera del instituto. Sakura y Sasuke corrieron desde donde se escondían pero antes de atravesar el umbral de la entrada Sakura cayo estrepitosamente sobre el suelo, Sasuke corrió a auxiliarla y al levantarla un liquido escarlata se escurría desde debajo de su falda por sus piernas. Sakura se miro extrañada su cara junto con la de Sasuke se llenaron de pánico.

-Sasuke el bebe, algo le paso al bebe- la voz de Sakura estaba llena de sufrimiento –Sasuke!!-

El grito de Sakura recorrió toda la escuela y llego a los oídos de Naruto quien se detuvo repentinamente, en ese momento el guardia lo agarro por la mano derecha, pero Naruto ya estaba más al pendiente de Sakura que por si mismo. Con un golpe rápido le dio en toda la cara, dejando al guardia sobre el suelo con la nariz sangrante.

Al momento ya se encontraban Naruto y Sasuke al lado de Sakura quien se mantenía echada sobre el suelo tomándose entre las manos su vientre.

-¿Sasuke-kun que vamos hacer?- Sasuke lo miro asustado.

-váyanse ahora, yo me encargare del guardia- Sakura y Sasuke se miraron asustados uno al otro, habían olvidado de que realmente estaban ocultándose.-MALDITA SEA VEYANSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ-

Sasuke cargo a Sakura sobre su espalda. Naruto por su lado se alejo de ellos en dirección al guardia que aun seguía tratándose la hemorragia de la nariz. Naruto se acerco por detrás.

-hey tu, joder que ni siquiera te di con ganas- El hombre se voltio asombrado y en un rápido movimiento tomo a Naruto por el brazo y éste no se resistió.

-Vas a ir directo a la cárcel- Naruto no se movió , ni se quejo, solo acepto lo que viniera. Aceptaría ir a la prisión para toda la vida si por Sakura fuera.

Como el pasado muchas cosas se pueden repetir. El aprender de nuestros errores es solo caer en ellos en otra versión.

Sakura corría con una mano en la mano de Sasuke y la otra sobre su vientre. Respiraba con un ir venir agitado de su pecho, pero no se detendría.

Cuando habían encontrado a Naruto, fue lo peor pues no habían contado con que hubieran más guardias alrededor y que los estaban vigilando de cerca. Apenas y lograron escabullirse por las rejas de la escuela, no si antes haber enfrentado con alguno de ellos.

Hemos sido presas de nuestras acciones desde que nacimos, que diferencia existe en que queramos ocultarnos de ellas.

Naruto no podía creer, lo habían encontrado inocente. Que bien, se decía, siempre lo habían acusado de delincuente cuando no hacia o decía nada, pero ahora que estaba dispuesto a entregarse, resulta que la justicia se pone en contra y lo encuentra inocente. Había hasta ingresado a la celda de la comandancia y al rato había llego Jiraiya quien pidió hablar primero con Naruto y enterarse de todo.

Lo había escucha atentamente y había encontrado cada una de sus acciones correctas, pero eso no era necesario para hacerle creer que la cárcel era el mejor remedio. Pago la fianza y era como si nada hubiera pasado. Solo había un hombre muerto, Sakura había perdido al bebe de Sasuke y la libertad que Naruto había negado se convirtió en pan en boca de todo el mundo.

¿Que más podía pedir?

Había sido un shock para cada uno de los alumnos de Konoha, la muerte de Orochimaru, que el grupo de NAruto fuera encontrado en la escuela esa misma noche, hizo pensar a todos que la culpa era de ellos, pero lo que los hacia más enojar era la razon por la cual desconocían, la maldita razon de porque Naruto Uzumaki seguía caminando por los pasillos de la escuela.

Todos, bueno casi todos afirmaban que él lo había matado y la noticia poco a poco fue guardanse en sus corazones junto al recuerdo de su amado profesor Orochimaru. La realidad es que nunca se enteraron de la verdad.

**Bueno queridos lectores ustedes se han de estar preguntado porque diablos nos hizo esperar tanto para tan poco... y yo respondere.... -LO SIENTO... MUCHA ESCUELA.... Saben tube que guardamelo en Gogle para poder seguir escribiendo en la escuela, pero tan poco tiempo que no podía terminarlo y luego vinieron examenen, expociones (por dios expuse en calculo ¬¬) y entregas de trabajo y esta semana continua... Creo que terminare traumada...**

**A les tengo una mala noticia, se acerca el final de mi historia, si lo siento (o tal vez esten cantando de alegria de que por fin se acabe o tal vez despues de leer este capitulo ya no lo sigan leyendo... T.T) bien como sea me quedan unos dos o tres capitulos, pero quien sabe....**

**Siguiente capitulo... Mi amada....**

**Janee... Abiyasha-desu..!! posd.. no me odien por lo que le hice a Sasuke y a Sakura... jejeje**


	12. mi amada

**Mil veces GOMENASAI!!!... Se que me retrace más de la cuenta, pero es que realmente o la inspiración no llegaba o cuando llegaba me daba cuenta que lo que había escrito con anterioridad era completamente un fiasco ( solo lo de este capitulo) al final me desespere y me dije tengo que terminarlo ya... me sente con la lapto en mis piernas (con proteccion para lo caliente jojojo) y me puse a escribir como loca, borre y corregi como unas cuatro veces, pero al final quedo esto. Espero que les agrade.y no me maten...**

12.- Mí amada...

La historia era verdadera para los oídos de Hinata, pero aún no podía creer que la muerte de Orochimaru hubiera sido por esa razón. Durante ese suceso ella se encontraba en otro país, pues su padre un hombre de viajes hasta que llego la crisis, había tenido varios negocios en el extranjero. Cuando había regresado a la escuela la muerte de Orochimaru ya solo se había se había transformado en un rumor y la fama de Naruto ya era presente en el trato de toda la escuela.

Durante varios días para ella, Naruto había sido el centro de atención, solía verlo desde lejos y desde que había vuelto se le veía cada vez más solo. Ahora por otro lado comprendía el porqué, Naruto se había sacrificado por las personas que había considerado amigos, pero porque ahora esos supuestos amigos lo traicionaban de esta forma haciendo a todo el mundo sufrir, ¿qué les había hecho Naruto para que lo odiaran tanto?-

-ahora lo comprendes Hinata-chan- Hinata lo miro a los ojos y después se corrió sobre la cama para estar al lado de Naruto.

-comprendo por qué el odia de todo el mundo, pero no comprendo el porqué ustedes lo odian, él los salvo, Naruto es un héroe-

-¿héroe?- Sakura se sentó al lado de Naruto y lo tomo del cabello jalándolo hacia atrás -él no es un héroe, todo lo hacía por una razón, sabía que cual fuera su crimen sería perdonado, para él no había nada que perder pues tenía a su "querido" Jiraiya. Naruto no se hubiera entregado si no supiera que ese era su destino-

-Eso no es todo, Hinata-chan- Sasuke se acerco a ella y la tomo de ambas muñecas, la tumbo en la cama con él encima y con una mano apresurada le alzo parte de la blusa exponiendo hasta la orilla del sujetador.

-Déjala- grito Naruto tomando las manos de Sakura entre las suyas y arrojándola contra el suelo -deme - se lanzo sobre Sasuke y ambos cayeron aún lado de la cama.

-Naruto-kun- Hinata se coloco enseguida de pie y ayudo a Naruto a pararse. Tenía la cara magullada de un golpe con el codo que le había dado Sasuke en la caída, pero aparte de eso estaba bien.

Naruto se acerco a la mesa de noche, mientras que Hinata se acercaba a Sai e Ino y veía que estaban bien. Al parecer se encontraban inconscientes tal vez drogados, pero sanos y ahora a salvo, él tomo el teléfono y marco a recesión para pedir ayuda.

Pero antes de lo que imaginaba Sasuke lo traqueo por detrás, Naruto golpeo con la extensión de su pierna izquierda en el mueble donde antes se hubiera encontrado el teléfono, mientras que Sasuke se preparaba de nuevo para embestir a Naruto una vez más.

A veces los sacrificios de algo amado son necesarios.

La fuerza con la que salió disparo, estimulada por el odio y el rencor en el corazón del Uchiha, aceleraron su paso para encontrarse con el cuerpo ya derribado de Naruto, la distancia se hacía cada vez más corta hasta que una sombra negra se atravesó en su camino, demasiado tarde como para esquivarla.

-Nooo!-grito Naruto desde lejos -No a ella- pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Cuando el daño ya estaba hecho se asomo al cuerpo que se encontraba bajo del suyo, sus ojos perdieron el brillo cuando pudieron captar el color del cabello de la mujer que se le había sacrificado para salvar a la persona que amaba.

Volvió a la realidad al sentir como el cuerpo de Hinata se estremecía bajo el suyo propio y con terror miro hacia Naruto quien se encontraba sobre el suelo mirándolo.

Se aparto del cuerpo de Hinata y se acerco al de Sakura, entonces la puerta del apartamento se abrió completamente.

Una cabellera pelirroja y otra azabache se encontraban observando la escena desde su puesto y con temor Sasuke tomo a Sakura en brazos y sin decir nada se alejaron de la escena sin decir ninguna palabra.

-Hinata-chan- reacciono Naruto tras unos segundos de silencio -Hinata- se acerco a ella a rastras y la tomo del suelo frio inconsciente- Shino está viva, kami-sama está viva- La rodeo con ambos brazos.

-Na... Naruto-kun- oyó murmurar por lo bajo, la libero lo suficiente como para observarle el rostro y embozo una sonrisa cuando vio directamente a esos ojos de perla que tanto amaba.

-Tonta no debiste haber hecho eso, pudo matarte- la tomo nuevamente y la hundió en su pecho -Te amo, te amo, no sabría que hacer sin ti entiendes, no me dejes jamás- y la beso.

Al minuto Gaara y Shino ya se encontraban ahí para llevarse a Sai y a Ino, para no involucrarlos en lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Naruto-kun estas bien?- Naruto asintió con la cabeza mientras que analizaba la situación. -tenemos que ayudarlos, no podemos dejarlos así-

-Sí, claro Hinata-chan- Se acerco a ella y la beso en los labios.

-No- dijo Gaara con autoridad desde su lugar -ustedes también están heridos vayan a su habitación y descansen, más al rato yo iré a verlos - ambos extenuados asintieron con la cabeza y a paso corto se marcharon de la escena.

(¬¬ya era hora de que salieran de ahí)

-Hinata-chan lo que ellos dijeron en parte es verdad- Naruto se detuvo en medio del pasillo, sosteniendo el costado con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra tenía la pequeña mano de Hinata. -Yo contaba con Jiraiya y sabia que no me pasaría nada- Hinata guardo silencio en la espera de que Naruto continuara, pero no lo hizo.

-Naruto-kun- lo tomo del rostro- te amo, no tienes que explicármelo, se que ese hombre hizo cosas muy malas con Sasuke, pero no entiendo aun porque ellos dos te odian-

Naruto se aclaro la garganta, beso de nuevo a Hinata y la rodeo con los brazos.

-Me odian porque a pesar de que ellos no fueron culpados de la muerte de Orochimaru si fueron tachados por la sociedad. Yo me separe de ellos, realmente no deseaba tener ningún contacto con ellos y como todo el mundo temían ya sea a mi persona o a la fortuna que esperaba tras de mí, nunca me tocaron un solo pelo, pero para ellos era diferente, es cierto que Sasuke viene de una familia adinerada, pero por desgracia en ese momento se encontraban en problemas y no pudieron ayudarlo y...- se detuvo de nuevo, miro a su alrededor. Se recargo en una de las paredes y se quedo pensativo-

-Que sucedió con Sakura-

-Para ella fue peor, no tenía quien la protegiera, Sasuke fue obligado a dejarla tras lo sucedido y para el colmo ellos perdieron por mi culpa lo que más querían, a su bebe- Hinata no parecía influenciada por lo que Naruto le contaba. -Yo empuje a Sakura cuando la obligue a esconderse, yo provoque el aborto de Sakura y no solo eso... lo que le causo eso nunca me lo perdonare.

Flash back!"#%&"!!"#

-Señor Haruno, señora tengo malas noticias sobre su hija- El Sr. Haruno se acerco al doctor y lo miro desde arriba. -Me temo que su hija ha perdido al feto-

-¿feto? a que se refiere doctor, mi hija no estaba embarazada- El doctor los miro confundidos.

-¿a caso no son los padres de Sakura Haruno de 17 años?- Los señores Haruno se miraron uno al otro.

-Quiere decir que nuestra hija estaba embarazada-

-Si señores es que acaso no se habían dado cuenta- la mujer mayor se arrojo a los brazos de su esposo y lloraba casi gritando de la desilusión. -Perdonen pero eso no es lo peor-

-a que se refiere, que puede ser peor que esto. No está muerta verdad-

-Claro que no está, ella está estable pero me temo que nunca más volverá a tener hijos, lo siento-

El doctor dejo a los señores Haruno en su pena para regresar de nuevo a su oficina.

**Somos tan falsos, tan egocéntricos. Nos creemos el centro del universo, un universo tan vasto y extraordinario en que realmente no sobresalimos.**

-Sakura- Llamo Sasuke tras el teléfono -Sakura responde maldita sea-

-Sasuke lo siento, yo... yo... lo he perdido- un severo llanto se dejo escuchar tras el audífono.

-Maldita sea Sakura, todo es culpa de Naruto, si él no hubiera aparecido todo estuviera mejor-

-Si la culpa la tiene él, Sasuke no es nuestra culpa, es la de él, la de Naruto.-

Fin del flash back.!"#$!"#$!"#$

Cuando regresaron a su habitación la noche ya se cernía sobre la ciudad y para Hinata Naruto se sentía en cada parte de su cuerpo, la tensión había estado presente en cada momento vivido.

Cada uno tomo una ducha y se sentaron sobre la cama con las espaldas recargadas sobre el respaldo de la misma. Hinata tenía su cabeza sobre el hombro de Naruto quien a su vez tenía entres sus manos las de Hinata.

-Naruto-kun a un no puedo creer lo lejos que llegaron Sakura y Sasuke-

-si tal vez fueron un poco lejos, pero déjalos no trates de entenderlos- Naruto se alejo de Hinata para poder pararse e ir a sentarse al sillón que se encontraba frente a la cama.

-Naruto...?- Exclamo Hinata cuando lo vio hundirse en sus pensamientos. -Naruto...- Él levanto lentamente la cabeza y la miro directo a los ojos. -¿Que sucede?-

-Sucede que ellos son mi culpa, por eso me odian porque no pude protegerlos mejor- Trago fuerte -ellos eran mi responsabilidad y yo los deje... los deje- Se puso de pie y camino dando vueltas por la habitación -Hinata yo... no soy más que un...

-Calla- Se acerco a Naruto y de pie frente a él lo tomo por el rostro y lo beso profundamente -tu no eras responsable de nada, ellos son personas con pensamientos y sentimientos propios, tu no puedes cambiar eso, no eran tus mascotas eran tus amigos-

Naruto rodeo la cintura de Hinata con ambos brazos y hundió su rostro en el pecho de ella y lloro, lloro todo lo que tenía adentro y Hinata estaba ahí para consolarlo y amarlo.

**¿Es la suerte la que tienta al destino?**

Naruto la alzo por los aires dejándola caer suavemente sobre el cobertor en la cama y se acomo a cuclillas sobre ella, la beso una y otra vez hasta que sus labios se hincharon de la pasión dentro de sus cuerpos, con su mano izquierda le sujetaba su pequeña mano derecha y así ambos se entregaron a su amor una vez más.

**Yo digo que sí.**

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto y Hinata bajaron a desayunar con el resto de sus amigos, Ino y Sai tuvieron que pasar la noche en el hospital junto con sus pequeños, pero aún así los que se llevaron la peor parte seguían siendo Sakura y Sasuke. La mañana transcurría sin perturbaciones pero todo eso era gracias a que la mayoría de sus compañeros no lo habían encarado hasta ahora. No hasta que el medio día se hizo presente.

Había bajado para la última reunión que se llevaría a cabo como despedida, pero no habían esperado el recibimiento con el que se encontraron Hinata y Naruto al entrar en la sala. Las personas que no tenían detalles sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior se quedaron parado en un círculo en el centro de la sala, sus miradas ignorantes recorrieron de pies a cabezas tanto a Naruto como a Hinata.

Ella más confundida de lo que aparentaba, tomo lentamente la mano de Naruto y a su vez noto como la vista de todos seguía cada uno de sus movimientos.

De repente alguien se aclaro la garganta atrayendo consigo la mirada de todos los presentes, era Kakashi que se encontraba en la entrada de la sala y a su lado estaba la bella Tsunade e Iruka, todos ya entrados en años.

-Que es lo que sucede aquí?- exclamo sorprendido Tsunade con las manos recargadas a cada lado de la caderas -¿Porqué tanto ajetreo?-

-Son ellos, sensei- Grito alguien entre la gente

-A quienes se refiere, Takashi-san- El hombre que había hablado tenía la cara roja de la vergüenza pero aún así dio un paso al frente sobresaliendo de todos sus demás compañeros

-A ellos, sensei, en especial a ese Uzumaki-

-¿qué tienes contra de Naruto- pregunto ansioso Iruka

-Pues que son una desgracia para toda Konoha, senseis ustedes saben que él es el culpable de la muerte de Orochimaru-sensei y de lo que ocurrió anoche con Sakura y Sasuke-san, él más precisamente debería estar pudriéndose tras las rejas-

-Eso es lo que creen-

-Si- gritaron al unisonó varios de ellos.

-Basta- se dejo oir la furia en su voz- Durante todos estos años he dejado que creean lo peor de mi, sin poner una queja, sin defenderme sin tratar de hacerlos creer otra cosa, pero ya estoy arto – el silencio extinguió hasta el más leve murmullo- Saben nunca me ha importado lo que piensen de mi y nunca me va a importar, pero lo que si mi importa es lo que piensen de las personas que amo, si vuelvo a escuchar a alguien, al quien sea hablando mal de Hinata o algún otro de mis amigos, le juro por todo lo más querido que tengan que no parare hasta hundirlos en lo más hondo de su alma-

Naruto al ver la reacción de sus ex-compañeros sujeto más la mano de Hinata y bajo la cabeza, al mismo instante sus hombros empezaron a subir y a bajar rápidamente y de su pecho salió una ronca risa que silencio a las masas.

-Todos estos años han sido unos idiotas- Todos miraron a Naruto quien mantenía su típica sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro.-Pero el mayor idiota de todos soy yo, yo porque hice algo que no debía haber hecho. Yo porque en vez de quedarme en paz en mi casa con mis problemas, me he dejado engatusar con la dulce idea de que al fin ustedes entendería o por lo menos lo pudieran dejar en el pasado...-

-dejarlo en el pasado, crees que es tan fácil olvidar que tu compañero mato a tu sensei- Una voz femenina se levanto entre todas las demás -tienes razón en una cosa, Uzumaki-SAN- Todos se centraron en la mujer de pelo castaño que hablaba -Eres un idiota y nunca debiste haber venido a esta reunión, solo la echaste a perder, porque sabes solo para eso sirves. -Varias personas le apoyaron desde su lugar con gritos iracundos - Es verdad, mírate vienes a esta reunión y te presentas presumiéndonos tus lindas cosas, cuando en la escuela no eras más que un gandaya un idiota con defecis de atención que lo único que deseaba era meterse dentro de las faldas de Sakura y que ahora estoy segura que lo haces con esa zorra que tien...- la mujer dejo de hablar en cuanto Naruto levanto la vista y una mano la abofeteo haciendo que su rostro girara.

-No vuelvas hablar de lo que no sabes, Hitomi-san- Hinata estaba frente a la mujer que había estado hablando hasta entonces y tenía la mano aun detenida donde antes había hecho impacto con la mejilla de la castaña -Naruto-kun no es lo que todos ustedes piensan, él no solo ha cambiado como todos nosotros sino que es además la mejor persona - tomo aire - SIEMPRE HA SIDO LA MEJOR PERSONA DE TODOS NOSOTROS-

-Claro lo dice tú su ramera personal- otro hombre alzo la voz pero de inmediato se vio sometido por una llave en el cuello de Kiba

-vuelves a insultar a Hinata-chan de esa manera y considérate muerto Y VA PARA TODOS USTEDES TAMBIEN-

-Kiba-kun sueltalo-

-Pero Naruto-

-SUELTALO- Naruto alcanzo a donde estaba Hinata y la tomo de la mano -Hinata-chan ya me quiero ir, ¿Vienes?- ella asintio con la cabeza- Bien vamos por tus cosas- Ambos salieron de la sala junto con sus amigos y no volvieron a cruzarse con ninguno de sus antiguos compañeros.

-Hinata yo ... gomen-

Hinata se acerco a él y lo rodeo con sus brazos. Ambos poco a poco fueron cayendo al piso mientras que Naruto hundido en las faldas de Hinata se aferraba fuertemente a su amada.

**Se que el retraso abra provocado malas esperiencias entre nosotros asi que probablemente si me dejan un review se los agradecere de todo corazón **

**a por cierto gran final a la vuelta de la esquina....**

**proximo capitulo... por favor papá ya estamos grandes!!...**

**Nos vemos.. Abiyasha-desu!! **

**pdds.**

** por cierto subire una imagend de Naruto y Hinata que hice algun tiempo a mi block abiyasha en blogspot... solo pongan abiyasha en el gogle y lo más seguro es que le sale.. jajaja... asi hago para entrar... **


	13. por favor papá, ya estamos grandes!

**Se que me retrase horriblemente, la verdad no tengo perdon y ni siquiera mis peros me salvaran de mis pecados... Queridos Lectores he llegado a los 90 y pico de reviews y estoy muy feliz (una lagrima corre por mis mejillas) se los agradesco a todos los que han seguido esta historia, y como dicen: ay serafin todo tiene su fin! (bueno solo lo dicen en un cuento corto)...**

**Bueno super noticia... este es el penultimo capitulo y el que sigue es el último y como siempre espero sus reviews que es como sangre fresca para los vampiros... **

**Bueno los dejó y por favor no me maten!!! que aun tengo que terminar el último capitulo.**

**Ja nee!! Abiyasha-desu!!**

13.... por favor papá, ya estamos grandes.

La gran reunion había terminado con el ambiente hasta los suelos, poco a poco los miembros fueron abandonando el hotel de Konoha en donde se había llebado a acabo el dichoso evento y en sus corazones se quedaba la marca de lo sucedido entre sus paredes. Para Naruto y Hinata era lo mismo, no solo cargaban con sus maletas a la hora de cruzar las puertas del lugar sino que ahora llevaban entres sus hombros nuevas enemistades que se habían creado en ese corto lapso de tres días.

Naruto tomo la mano de Hinata mientras que su mirada se concentraba en la carretera, luego la llevo hasta sus labio y la beso una y otra vez, por su parte Hinata solo sonreía mienstras que lo miraba.

-Naruto-kun te encuentras bien?-

-Más o menos- ella se acomodo sobre su asiento inclinandose hacia Naruto -Hinata-chan dime tu estas bien, te siento algo cansada-

-mmm.... estoy bien, no te preocupes- Hinata se acerco aún más sobre Naruto y lo beso en la mejilla.

-¿por qué ha sido eso?-

-po...por nada Naruto-kun-

-cariño me estas tentando-

Las llantas derraparon por un momento cuando el auto freno frente a la casa de Hinata, procvocando en ella una sonrisa nerviosa y en él una de alegría.

-bien ya hemos llegado preciosa- Naruto se adelanto para abrirle la puerta y ambos avansaron hasta la puerta negra de la casa de Hinata ( no se si en su país se utilicen las puertas negras, pero en el mío son más corrientes que las blancas °w°)

-quieres pasar timidamente la Hyuga.

-Mmm.... Estas lista- Hinata solo afirmo con la cabeza -Permiso-

la tarde se les hecho encima como un valde lleno de agua, porque sin darse cuenta esta había pasado más rapido de lo que tenían planeado.

**dos meses después...**

-Hinata he querido preguntarte esto desde hace mucho tiempo- miro a Hinata a los ojos. -quieres vivir conmigo?-

Hinata se separo de él por el shock, sus ojos grises se mantenían abiertos y fijos en los azules de él. Naruto no resistio la mirada penetrante de su amada.

-EStas seguro, naruto-kun-

-Como que si estoy seguro, claor que sí. Nunca he amado a ninguna mujer como a ti y no solo eso, pero la verdad esta vez quiero ser algo egoista jejeje - esquivo la inquieta mirada perla de Hinata - Yo quiero tenerte a cualquier costo, porque te amo y por que eres la única que me ama sinceramente-

El silencio se hizo presente por unos segundos hasta que Naruto volvio a somarse al rostro de Hinata y pudo darse cuenta que esta estaba llorando lentamente.

-Hinata, mi amor, ¿que te sucede? ¿Por que lloras preciosa? - Naruto la estrecho entre sus brazos mientras que ella se escondía el rostro en su pecho.

-Claro que puedes- grito tras un momento.

-de que me hablas-

-Claro que puedes ser egoista, claro que puedes - grito de nuevo para despues besarlo intensamente en los labios una y otra vez -Naruto-kun te amo y quiero estar contigo, pero...- se callo y quedo en silencio hasta que...

-¿Pero?-

-Como sabrás vengo de una familia muy tradicionalista y...-

-me dices que tengo que pedirle tu mano a tu padre- Naruto trago duro -

-Aja-

-Querida ese es tu pero...- la tomo del rostro y la beso en la frente - no hay ningun problema, solo deja que arregue unas cosas en la empresa e iremos a visitar a tu familia ¿Que te parece?- mantenía una cara de completa confianza, pero por dentro estaba tragando ascuas, ya había oido de los cientos de tabus que tienen los Hyuga y estaba seguro que él rompía no uno, sino varios de ellos.

-Es en serio Naruto-kun -

-Claro que si, por ti estoy dispuesto a todo-

-Gracias Naruto-kun te amo-

El amor es el arma más poderosa del ser humano. Lastima que no sabemos manejarla completamente.

quien iba pensar que visitar a la familia de la persona a quien amas se convirtiría en todo un caos, cuando las puertas de la casa Hyuga se abrieron en par, Naruto sintio com el acido de su estomago subia lentamente y quemandole la traque, estaría frente a la persona que trajo al mundo a Hinata y ¿que pasaría si no le gustaba? o tal vez no veía adecuado que Naruto quisiera que Hinata se fuera a vivir solo con él. ¿Como se tomaría la noticia de que Hinata ya no era virgen?.

Estaba sentado al puro estilo japones, la mesa que rodeaban era de estilo tradiocional, pensandolo bien todo era tradicionalmente japones dentro de esa casa hasta las misma personas que lo había atendido tenía esa caracteristica, penso Naruto cuando fue conducido junto a Hinata hacia una de las habitaciones de la casa Y ahora sentados bebiendo té tradicional mientra esperaban a que Hishi-dono apareciera por esas enormes puertas correrizas.

Naruto se giro hacia Hinata y otra vez se perdió en su figura. La encontraba hermosa con ese Kimono blanco con delicadas ondas de viento azul estapadas por todo el traje, luego al subir a su cara se encontraba con una eterna sonrisa en el rostro de su amada, una sonrisa que se esfumo cuando ambas puertas se abrieron y un hombre un poco mayor entraba por ellas acompañado de una mujer joven de cabello casaño y hasta atras se encontraba Neji con su cara de seriedad perpectua. El hombre tomo asiento y bebio de una de las tazas de té que estaban sobre la mesa. Después dejo la taza con un ruido sordo sobre la mesa y miro directamente a Naruto.

-me han dicho que tienen algo que decirme, ¿eso es verdad Hinata-san?-

-¿San..?- hablo quedamente Naruto.

-Pero temo que no nos han presentado correctamente no es así?- Hiashi se dirigio en esta ocasión a Hinata- ¿Porqué has traido a este yanki (gomen si no se escribe así :P) a mi casa Hianta-san?-

-oto-sama yo...- miro a Naruto por un segundo y entonces - oto-sama él es...

-Soy su novio, Hiashi-san, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki-

-No le he preguntado a usted, es de mala cortecía que hable cuando no se le requiere, Yanki-san jajajaja- Hiashi se reía tan alto, tan alto como el rojo que teñia el rostro de Hinata, despúes la mujer que lo había acompañado tubo que darle varias palmadas en la espalda a su padre porque este se estaba ahogando con su propia risa-

-Vaya oto-sama mira que ahogarte de esa forma ¿que ira a pensan yanki-san'?- miro apenada hacia Naruto y despues hacia Naji -Ni-chan trae un poco de agua-

Al los segundos...

-gomen... Gomen... pero se les veia muy serio jajaja- el Lider de los Hyuga se encontraba frente de la pareja sobandose la cabeza con la cara completamente roja, y mientras que Hiashi daba instruciones a Neji Naruto aprovecho para acercarce a Hinata.

-Ya veo a quien le sacaste tu sonrojo- Naruto se estaba acercando a Hinata para poder besarla, pero antes de que se acercara a ella un kunai atrevezo los aires y se enterro en la pared de atras.

Naruto arinconado de la sorpresa miro de Hinata a su padre y de él a Hinata nuevamente.

-Pero que demonios fue eso-

-Ala gomen, se me ha escapado yanki -san- Hiashi tenía una sonrisa travieza en la cara

Naruto aún no entendía en que situación se había metido cuando atravezo las puertas de la casa Hyuga...

Esa misma noche...

-Lamento tener que quedarme esta noche- Naruto estaba saliendo de su auto. -es raro que no haiga encendido, si lo compre apenas el año pasado-

-jajaja no te preocupes, podras quedarte esta noche y mañana hablamos más sobre eso de que me quieres quitar a una de mis hijas- Naruto entro de nuevo en la casa seguido de cerca por Hinata. -Neji, ves te dije que deconectar el tablero era buena idea ahora veamos que tiene este Yanky con mi linda hija- entro a la casa.

-Hiashi-sama...- dejoescapar un suspiro, prediciendo las crueles travesuras que de seguro el Uzumaki tendría que superar para hacerse con una de sus queridas primas.

-bien... bien veamos- Decia el Hyuga mientras que balanceaba su cabeza con una mano en la barbilla desde arriba a abajo pensando. -creo que Naruto podra dormir en el cuarto conmigo, si es que no te molesta?-

El aludido solo sorprendio y con un movimiento rapido afirmo con la cabeza.

-Pero padre como va NAruto dormir en la misma habitacion que usted, habiendo tantas de huesped-

-Ja y dejar que te visite de noche, nunca e confiado en los yankies como él, su padre era identico-

-¿Mi padre?- Se acerco a

hiashi de rodillas -¿Conocio a mi padre?-

-Claro que lo conocía, era muy orgulloso y mujeriego, andaba tras las faldas de cualquiera que tubiera senos -Hinata y Hanabi se pusieron rojas tras las palabras que rara vez oían de la voca de respetado padre.

-Ja, ya me lo hacía a la idea, era igual que Jiraiya en muchos sentidos- NAruto asintio con la cabeza a la misma cadencia que Hiashi.

-Aun recuerdo cuando conocio a tu madre- Hiashi tomo lugar al lado de NAruto, quien estaba concentrado en las expresiones y movimientos del lider de los Hyuga. -Arqueaba el cuello hasta donde podía para seguirle el paso desde lejos y en un ocasion hasta me pidio que lo golpeara para pedirle a tu madre que lo curara , ja pero ella no se las creía y lo sacaba volando de una patada.- Naruto lo miraba embelazado, nunca en su vida había sabido de sus padres, bueno no de esa manera.

-Pero despues, Minato se arto de estar tras ella y no ser correspondido, la verdad es que ella siempre lo quiso, pero a escondidas y cuando se dio cuenta que lo había cansado con sus negativas se tiro a sus brazos y lo tento con un gran beso que dejo sin habla a todos, pues la muy sinica lo hizo enfrente de media aldea. Desde entonces estuvieron juntos-

Las horas pasaron y para Naruto la historia de sus padres había valido tener que aguantar el humor acido del lider Hyuga y el no estar en ese momento envuelto en los brazos femeninos de su mujer favorita. Lo único que no podía resistir era las ganas que tenía de partirle la boca en un beso desenfrenado y llevarla directamente a su cama.

Esa mañana, Hinata se levanto sintiéndose extraña, dos meses habían pasado desde esa nefasta reunión. Su vida junto a Naruto había transcurrido llena de alegrías y una que otras discusiones sin sentido y durante las noches se reconfortaban uno con el otro, amándose. Pero esa mañana algo no estaba bien, lo sentía en la boca del estomago, varias sensaciones se arremolinaban en su estoma y sin avisar unas intensas arqueadas hicieron que la ojiperla saliera corriendo al baño a soltar el estomago en la taza.

-¿Hinata te encuentras bien?- pregunto el rubio desde la puerta. Ella lo miró, pero no dijo nada porque una nueva serie de arqueadas le ataco.- ¿Mi amor estas enferma, quieres que te lleve al médico?-

Por unos momentos no contesto, hasta que las ganas de vomitar se le pasaron y con paso lento y ayuda de Naruto regreso a la cama, donde se sentaron ambos.

-No pasa nada, Naruto-kun- él lo miro aun extrañado. -Lo que pasa es que de seguro me hizo mal la cena- acaricio la mejilla masculina.

-¿Segura?- ella asintió con la cabeza -está bien, te creo. Pero si te vuelve a pasar...- lo callo con un beso en la boca.

-Estoy bien, se te hace tarde-

No le quedo de otra, tomo sus cosas y salió de la habitación a toda prisa, no notando que Hinata se llevaba una mano a la boca y corría de nuevo hacia el baño.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era lo último que le faltaba, que su padre viniera a visitarla. Como iba a poder dormir junto con su mujer en la misma cama, estando ese viejo metido hasta las narices en su relación. Era verdad que Hiashi no era desagradable cuando lo conocías bien, pero de eso a que este siempre metido en su relación con linda y preciada Hinata, lo sacaba de sus casillas y ahora el muy!"$#% le avisaba que iría a pasar una par de días de visita.

Hinata vivía casi lo mismo, pero a ella no le importaba tanto que durante esos días, no iba a poder pasar tanto tiempo con su querido Naruto, lo que le preocupaba era que cada día sus nauseas aumentaban, los olores fuertes la mareaban y que sus pechos y talones empezaran a dolerle y lo peor de todo es que no sabía porque. Estaba pensando seriamente en ir con el médico, pero eso significaría preocupar a Naruto y a su padre, y hablando de él, de seguro pondría peros para lo que sea que fuera que dijera el médico y trataría que la relación que mantenía con Naruto acabara.

La vida se había convertido en algo que ambos amaban y en realidad deseaban que continuara así por lo tanto en la última noche antes de la llegada Hiashi Hyuga, los dos sentados frente a frente buscaban una solución.

-Mira no tengo nada en contra de que tu padre nos visite, pero..- tomo aire - no creo poder estar sin ti en las noches-

-Lo que pasa es que temes que te haga dormir en la misma habitación que él verdad- La cara de Naruto se tiño de rojo.

-Tú no viviste lo que yo viví esa noche - refuto Naruto aún sonrojado -Tu padre me envolvió fuertemente con las cobijas, no podía ni moverme y lo peor fue cuando intente ir al baño, entro conmigo hasta el servicio y me obligo a orinar frente a él-

-Naruto-kun perdóname hablare con él, para que no sea tan receloso-

-Si dile que su hija es activa- hizo una mueca rara y se paso el pulgar por el cuello - de seguro me mata, pero es el colmo, piensa que su hija mayor es aun virgen viviendo con el ex-mujeriego numero uno de Konoha. - ambos se rieron - ya lo quisiera ver Hinata-chan, pero eso será mañana porque ahora me ocupa algo más- tomo a Hinata de la cintura y la hizo sentarse sobre sus piernas y la beso profundamente.

Lo primero que Hiashi hizo fue elegir la habitación, pero lo bueno es que no había mucho que elegir, solo habían dos en el enorme departamento que compartían Naruto y Hinata, lo segundo fue obligar a Naruto a mudarse a la sala y tercero conseguir toda llave que existiera y que podía abrir la puerta de la habitación donde dormiría Hinata.

Cada vez más irritado Naruto, pasaba más horas en la oficina, aun no superaba de todo el humor sarcástico y acido del padre de su querida Hinata, tanto era, que muchas veces se quedaba pensando de dónde demonios había sacado Hinata sus rasgas tan contrarios a su padre, pero para ser sincero nunca conocido a la madre de la pelinegro que le quitaba el sueño.

Una mañana muy temprano, Hinata acostada en su cama, sintió como las malditas nauseas le estaban ganando y corriendo hacia el baño no se percato que Naruto la había estado observando desde hace rato. Así que cuando regreso a la cama se encontró con un MUY preocupado Naruto que lo miraba enojado.

-Naruto-kun- El rubio se acerco a ella y tomando de la mañeca la tiro sobre la cama.

-Hinata porque me has mentido- lo miro directamente a los ojos, esos preciosos ojos azules que la volvían loco.

-yo... no quería preocuparte Naruto-

-¿preocuparme? y cómo crees que estoy ahora, Hinata- él la miro, ahora que sabía que seguía mala se fijo en que estaba más delgada y ojerosa -Pero mira como estas, ¿que a caso no me tienes confianza?.- Hinata trato de pararse, pero Naruto se le adelanto y la tomo entre sus brazos -No vuelvas hacerme esto, ¿entiendes?- ella asintió con la cabeza, medio llorando y medio sonriendo.

-Tienes alguna idea de que estas enferma-

-Bueno el otro día yo y Tanaka, me dio a entender algo que...- Naruto la miro serio -¿Que suceda?-

-Con él si hablas y conmigo no-

-vamos Naruto, tu sabes que Tanaka-san es homosexual- La cara de Naruto palideció en un segundo y con la boca abierta se le quedo viendo a Hinata -¡que no lo sabías! UPS...-

-Es homosexual... es decir es gay...-

-Tienes algo en contra de esa clase de personas Naruto-

-No claro que no, pero Tanaka gay?, son dos palabras que nunca pensé pronunciar juntas, no, no me mires así- la beso- pero es que él siempre fue tan decentes, quiero decir que nunca me dio señales ni nada-

-Vamos Naruto, creías que iba a tratar de ligar con su jefe, al cual conoce desde que es niño, yo creo que no- rio, le encantaba la inocencia que había descubierto en su amado Naruto.

-Pero bueno ese no es el punto, que te dijo Tanaka-san-

-bueno pues que yo...

-MALDITO YANKIE, SI LE PONES UN SOLO DEDO A MI HIJA DE MATO- Grito Hiashi desde la sala. Se oyeron unos pasos furiosos por el corredor pero antes de que llegara a la puerta de la habitación de Hinata esta se acerco al umbral y haciendo cara a su padre le grito a la cara.

-POR FAVOR PAPÁ, YA ESTAMOS GRANDES - y le cerró la puerta en su cara. Hiashi se quedo estático en su posición y acobardado por su propia hija regreso a su habitación con la cola entre las patas, literalmente.

-wau Hinata-

-NADA DE WAU... YA NO ME INTERRUMPAN QUE ESTO ES DIFICIL DE DECIR.-

-HEY VAMOS, NO TE ENOJES CONMIGO PRECIOSA- Ambos se sorprendieron de lo fuerte que estaban hablando y riendo juntos se acercaron y se besaron. -Que es lo que me ibas a decir, dilo rápido antes de que te interrumpan de nuevo-

-Tú eres el que más interrumpe Naruto-kun-

-Eres mala con m mayúscula sabes- y la besó en el cuello. Olvidando a lo que iba, Naruto fue bajando poco a poco por la piel blanca de Hinata disfrutando de su sabor. -Sabes no lo hemos hecho en una semana-

-Naruto... yo...-Pero Naruto la beso en la boca-

Bajo la capa de ropa que le cubría los hombros y la acaricio con las llenas, se medio levanto para quitarse la camiseta.

-Naruto-kun tengo que decírtelo -El se acerco arrodillado a la orilla de la cama y lo miro deseoso. -NARUTO CREEO QUE ESTOY EMBARAZADA-

-Naruto- el rubio cayó de espaldas sobre el piso con una sonrisa enorme grabada en la cara -Naruto-kun te encuentras bien-

-Embarazada...- La miro directo a sus ojos, ella asintió con la cabeza. Un balde de agua fría le cayó encima, ella embarazada... Lo que más había anhelado, su sueño hecho realidad...

**Bueno que les parecio. Espero que valga la pena la espera. y no se olviden de dejar review... los espero en el proximo capitulo... "Una noticia buena, una mala y una... regacha!! Pero todas me gustan" **

**a por cierto si se dieron cuenta que estaba embarazada verdad??.. (me pregunto que dirán mis papás cuando lleguen a leer mis fiscs!)**

**Bye... Abiyasha-desu se despide.. **


	14. Miradas FINAL

**Como ya saben, los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son del gran Masashi Kishimoto, al cual matare si no deja el naruhina.. jajaja...**

**Bien espero que le guste el FINAL de la historia... y que se la estén pasando bien, ya saben diganle no a las drogas y al alcohol....**

14.- El final.

-¿Embarazada?- Naruto tirado a un en el piso miro directamente a Hinata que se encontraba sentada a la orilla de la cama tomándose el vientre. -¿De verdad?-

-Bueno es lo que creo-

-¿P...pero... como puedes saberlo?-

-Pues veras mi periodo no a ocurrido durante dos meses y según Tanaka-san estoy entrando en el periodo de nauseas y todo eso...- No pudo evitarlo y una sonrisa enorme se le escapo, amaba al hombre que estaba en suelo mirándolo entre emocionado y a la vez asustado, pero no podía culparlo, ella también estaba asustada.

-Naruto-kun yo... realmente quiero tener un hijo tuyo-

De un ágil salto Naruto se sentó al lado de Hinata y tomándola de las manos se acerco a besarla.

-Hinata, no hay nada que me gustaría más que tu tengas un hijo mío, pero hay un problema...- Hinata lo vio preocupada.

-¿Cual?-

-No estamos casados- ambos dirigieron una mirada a la puerta -y no creo que tu padre este de acuerdo cuando se entere- Tomo a Hinata entre sus brazos enlazándola la contra su pecho, respiro el aroma femenino de su mujer y cerrando los ojos, la beso.

-Naruto-kun te amo y nada podrá separarme de ti- Se abrazo al torso del rubio y sollozando se dejo llevar por sus sentimientos. -¿Naruto que vamos a hacer?-

Naruto la aparto de su lado y la miro directamente a los ojos. Cuando miro la belleza de esos aperlados que le quitaban el sueño día y noche y que desde hace meses era todo lo que el anhelaba, se dio cuenta que todo lo que quería ella se lo ofrecía con las manos extendidas hacia él.

-Hinata-chan- espero a que ella lo mirara directamente a los ojos -cásate conmigo-

-¿Naruto-kun estas seguro?-

-Estoy más seguro que nunca. Si alguien me hubiera dicho hace medio año que una morocha de ojos aperlados, conquistaría mi corazón, casándose con el mujeriego más grande Konoha, de seguro le hubiera roto la boca de un puñetazo, por bocaza, pero, ahora que te miro, sé que no podría vivir sin y sin el hijo que esperas- se agacho a la altura de su cintura -me oyes pequeño, tu papá ama enloquecidamente a tu mami-

Hinata no soportaba el intenso amor que sentía por su rubio favorito y saltando infantilmente se dejo caer sobres sus brazos, para aterrizar sobre la mullida cama.

Reían abiertamente y se amaban intensamente, tanto que no se dieron cuenta que Hiashi les estaba oyendo del otro lado de la casa.

-Así que matrimonio ee?- se rasco la barbilla - esto será divertido- se adentro lentamente en su habitación una sonrisa enmarcada en su rostro.

A la mañana siguiente el humor alegre y divertido de Hinata y Naruto termino cuando las ya comunes arqueadas regresaron.

Naruto pedía a Hinata que dejara el trabajo de una vez, pero ella se negaba diciéndole que era muy pronto como para dejar el trabajo, pero la verdad es que los planes que tenía de volver a dar clases se tendrían que aplazar por algún tiempo más o tal vez es que ya se había olvidado de su amor por la educación?.

-Hinata-san- le hablo desde la mesa Hiashi a su hija que en ese momento se encontraba en la cocina preparando pan tostado.

-Si oto-sama- se giro hacia su padre, quien le regreso una mirada seria.

-Hinata, hija...- tomo aire y se acerco lentamente a la pelinegro. -He estado pensando que una mujer como tú, no debería estar viviendo de esta manera- le tomo ambas manos y las beso.

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Me refiero a que tú y ese maldito yankee no deberían estar viviendo juntos, no sin estar...

-¿Casados?- pregunto una voz masculina detrás de ellos. Ambos Hyuga se giraron sorprendidos hacia la puerta de la cocina.

Frente a ellos se encontraba Naruto con su traje de oficina, un traje en negro, con camiseta blanca, que resaltaba el color de sus ojos celestes.

Hiashi movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo de forma positiva, Naruto tomo de la mano a Hinata y la aparto del lado su padre.

-Lamento decirle esto Hyuga-san, pero NADIE y escuche bien NADIE apartara de mi lado a Hinata- La mirada que le lanzo al padre de su querida Hinata era de muerte, un paso en falso y habría cuello rajado.

-Y...yo no m...e refiero a apartarla de tu lado, Naruto-kun, yo solo pienso que no es bueno que una mujer viva con un hombre antes del matrimonio- Hiashi aparto a Hinata del lado de Naruto, pero la tomo a su vez del otro brazo y ambos jalaban de la chica de un lado a otro.

-eso no es un problema- dijo rubio al hombre mayor -No falta mucho para que Hinata deje de vivir con un hombre que no es su marido-

Hiashi soltó la mano de Hinata receloso.

-¿a que te refieres, piensas dejarlo- Dio una zancada larga que lo dejo frente a Naruto y tomándolo del cuello de la camiseta lo elevo unos centímetros -No permitiré que dejes así a mi hija al nieto que espera-

Hinata lanzo un gritito de sorpresa- Si lo sé, los escuche el otro día Hinata-

-oto-sama- Hinata se lanzo a los pies de su padre -Perdóname- dijo llorando- yo lo amo-

-Hinata, hija levántate, no te repudio, ni a ti ni a tu hijo, pero no perdonare que este zopenco te deje en la ruina. ¿Entendiste?- esto último al supuesto "zopenco"

-No, te preocupes Hiashi-san, como le dije no pienso dejarlos, ni a ella ni al hijo que espera. -Tomo a Hinata por lo hombros y la cubrió con ambos brazos estrechándola contra su pecho- Hinata, querida. -Ella se giro a verlo con lágrimas en las mejillas. Rápidamente Naruto se la seco con el reverso de la palma -No tienes que preocuparte de nada, solo tienes que casarte conmigo y ya esta-

-¿Casarse contigo? ¿En su estado?-

-Pero por Dios quien te entiende Oto-san!, primero quieres que me case y luego que no, decídete- Hinata estaba frente a su padre y lo apuntaba furiosamente con el pulgar- de todas maneras me vale lo que pienses me casare con Naruto-kun, quieras o no quieras-

El hombre mayor se soltó riendo, su carcajada profunda y potente dejo impactados a la pareja que lo miraban celosos.

-Claro que te casaras con él, nada me haría más feliz Hinata- Y abrazo a la pareja y sin decir nada más se fue dejándolo solos.

-¿Y ahora que le pasa?- Ella no supo responderle y solo se encogió de hombros y murmuro un sofocado "no sé"

Si la vida te da limones.... HAZ LIMONADA!!!

Los días siguientes se fueron mostrando más arduos y cansados que nunca para ambos. Por un lado, los síntomas del embarazo cada vez eran más frecuentes y los deberes en la casa y en la oficina iban incrementándose. Para Naruto al igual que Hinata, tenía más trabaja en su negocio y ahora se le juntaba con algunos planes personales que tenía que llevar a cabo y también estaba a la preocupación de ver a Hinata todos los días por la mañanas inclinada sobre el inodoro y las tiernas muecas que salían de su rostro tratando de imitar una sonrisa tranquilizadora. "pues a la mierda" pensaba Naruto cada vez que la miraba y tiraba a la ventana todo el trabajo que le espera en la oficina, acunaba a la mujer de su alma entre sus brazos y le hablaba tranquilizadoramente hasta que los dos se calmaran o en su caso que ella se quedara dormida.

-Naruto ya te dije que puedo seguir trabajando en la oficina-

-y yo te dije que no es necesario Hinata-chan- La miro tiernamente, su expresión enojada se le hacía irresistible y trato de besarla en la frente, pero ella disgustada le volteo la cara -vamos... vamos... es que ya ni siquiera puedo tocarte-

Ella lo miro alarmada.

-Lo siento, pero es que... - Le tomo una mano entre las suyas y las acariciaba con ambos pulgares -no me quites el poder estar junto a ti- lo miro a los ojos y le sonrío - después ya no tendré tanto tiempo para estar a tu lado-

-¿a que te refieres?- él la tomo por la cintura- si tú y yo vamos a estar juntos por el resto de la eternidad - ella le sonrío y lo beso fugazmente en la mejilla.

-No me refiero a eso, si no que cuando el niño nazca y empiece a trabajar nuevo, yo... yo ya no tendré tanto tiempo-

Naruto la miro extrañado, no había pensado en eso, tener hijos significaba responsabilidad en toda la palabra. Significaba ya no más viajes excesivos, ya no más lujos despampanantes y cuando su hijo naciera, le tendría que decir a dormir las noches enteras o lo que era peor a no poder pasar tiempo en intimidad con su futura esposa.

-Hinata... en verdad nos quitara tanto tiempo un hijo-

-Naruto-kun, acaso te arrepientes, tu no tienes que tomar ninguna responsabilidad en esto si tu... decides no seguir, yo lo entenderé-

Naruto la apretó contra su cuerpo, anhelando el contacto que solo sus cuerpos juntos podían llenar. Tomo el rostro de Hinata entre sus manos y lo llevo hasta sus labios. La beso por unos segundos y después la dejo ir para tomar aire.

-No seas tonta, amo a nuestro hijo y estoy impaciente por que nazca. Ya te lo había dicho, nada y nadie podrá separarnos, Hinata- la beso de nuevo ahora más profundo y fuerte. Los labios de Hinata se hincharon y la excitación fue invadiendo ambos cuerpos hasta que los tumbo sobre el lecho y yacieron con placer el resto del día.

Tres meses después.

-Moah!!- grito Hinata mientras trataba de cerrar la cremallera de sus jeans - No puedo-

-Vamos Hinata, la tomo por la espalda sujetando sus manos entre las suyas, mientras hundía su rostro en el cuello femenino - esto ya no te queda amor-

-Lo sé, pero eran mis mejores pantalones y pues quería ponérmelos para esta ocasión-

-Solo lo dices porque son blancos, perfectos para una boda, verdad?-

-Sip- escondió su cara sonrojada - es que no sabía que era hoy, nunca me lo dijiste. Si hubiera sabido que hoy sería nuestra boda, te juro que hubiera preparado un lindo vestido- Se giro hacia Naruto y poso las manos en los anchos hombros de él - ¿porqué demonios me dijiste que había hecho cita para nuestra boda- lo golpeo en el pecho una y otra vez - estoy enojada contigo , ¿sabes?-

-perdóname mi amor- Naruto la tomo por la cadera - no pude resistirme, además es solo la boda por la ley y si hubieras visto a esa pareja salir tan radiante de las oficinas hubieras sentido el mismo impulso de casarte igual que yo y pues ya que anda por ahí, pues puse fecha-

-Bah! Naruto-kun eres insoportable- se libero de los brazos masculinos y se dirigió a la puerta del baño -Dame veinte minutos y nos vamos-

-No necesitas veinte minutos, así esta preciosa-

-NARUTO- Se giro hacia la puerta dejándolo solo.

-Hinata, mi amor. Dime esta enojada- No obtubo respuestas tras la puerta. Naruto fastidiado tomo lo primero que encontró en la mano y lo arrojo contra la puerta por la que se había retirado Hinata- Tienes suerte que fuera una almohada!- Grito furioso.

La puerta se abrió de un golpe, y frente a él quedo Hinata cubierta hasta las caderas, pues traía una blusa y sus braguitas puesta solamente.

-Como te atreves a lanzarme algo Naruto-kun que tal si me hubiera dado-

-No te hubiera dado, mi amor- Dijo calmadamente con una sonrisa de lado en su rostro- Sabia que ibas a volver si hacia un berrinche, es típico en una maestra de guardería (XD... yo se que no es cierto, no se enojen conmigo NEE!!), siempre le gusta cumplir los caprichos de los niños- Dio una paso hacia Hinata y la levanto sobre sus fuertes brazos alzándola por los aires.

-Naruto-kun eres imposible- lo beso en la boca -Sabes no estoy enojada contigo por lo de la fecha, estoy enojada porque nada de la ropa que tengo me entra y eso me cansa Naruto-kun- el aludido la miro a los ojos y poniéndola de pie, sin soltarla de la cintura, la beso-

-Hinata, no pido que vistas de blanco o que pretendas ser la mujer más hermosa vistiéndote con tus ropas- Hinata lo miro tiernamente mientras que con un movimiento de la cabeza le pidió que continuara. -Para mi eres la mujer más hermosa de todo el universo y te amo como a nadie, porque tu has mirado a donde nadie más lo hizo. Viste en mi una verdad que nadie más quiso ver. Hinata y no solo eso, eres la madre de mi hijo, lo que más he deseado en mi vida tu me lo darás, me darás una familia. Amor, tu haz hecho de mi lo que siempre he querido de ser. Te amo-

Lo abrazo, rodeo con sus brazos su cabeza mientras que él iba cayendo sobre sus rodillas, abrazado a ella. Dejo reposar su cabeza contra el vientre, ya más redondo de Hinata y ambos con los ojos cerrados sintieron el lazo que los unía para siempre.

Eran como un triangulo ahora, pues un hombre y una mujer se unieron para crear una nueva vida, un niño con la bendición del amor que se profesaban entre los dos.

-Sabes Naruto, solo necesite de una cosa para darme cuenta de cuanto te amaba-

-Que cosa pequeña-

-Una mirada, bueno varias miradas...-

Fin-

Bueno finite encantate... esto termino y no se si va a ver un epilogo, lo más probable es que no, porque ya empece una nueva historia de Naruhina... una probadita, bueno aqui esta...

"Ella era la elegida para cumplir la mision. Él ha sido renegado durante siglos, solo por que en su interior se encuentra el poder más peligroso de la tierra.

Ella tiene que convencerlo que los salve y él ha accedido con una condición, que ella debe hacer realidad a toda cuesta."


End file.
